Silly Little Girl Old Version
by MalfoysBtch22
Summary: “Are you an angel?” “No.” He snapped.“But your beautiful like an angel...” She trailed of quietly dropping her head to rest on her knight gown clad knees teddy bear still held tight. “Im far from an angel little girl.” He muttered not quite thinking.
1. Blue Eyed Girl

A dark figure skimmed the roofs only landing for a second or so before jumping to the next. The shadow was searching, hunting, _stalking... A man bellow heading home. _He was unaccompanied and walking home in the night. Didn't he the _dangers_ that lurked in the darkness? Of course he didn't. This was quiet enough a town. The hunter leapt silently from the building various paces which meant nothing to the burgundy eyed predator for if the man attempted escape he would fail like all others had. The man bent to tie his shoe lace. The creature thought it almost sad that this insignificant thing would be the last thing this _insignificant_ little being would ever do..._alive. _

The hunter launched himself at the man quickly breaking his neck before slinging the limp form over his right shoulder blood seeping down the front of his pale blue button up from where he had dug his fingers a little over zealously into the corpses shoulder. He launched himself onto one of the flat roofs of the fire house in the small sleepy village of Tarrytown. What a quaint little name for such a quaint little town. He laid the body which was still rather warm. The his red eyes turned black with thirst as he dug his face into the dark skinned neck of his victim. The red heaven ran down the demons throat in long red silk ribbon like streams. The monster inside purred with the deep satisfaction of a good nights kill. Once the body had been fully drained and almost as cold as predator that was his death.

He quickly ran into the woods behind a small pale blue house with white shudders and a white stain glass door. He dug a large hole far into the over grown green forest. He threw the corpse in and began to cover it fully with heavy soil. Then he got to his feet and began walking at an abnormally slow pace even for a human. Suddenly a smell that made every other scent surrounding him seemed _insignificant_...

He began to tare threw the forest not caring if he tore down a tree of two in his haste. Venom was pooling in his mouth like a fountain. He could not wait to sink his teeth into what ever being was responsible for that tantalizing aroma. Once he has again reached the back door where lay a medium sized stone pool and a wooden deck that led through a glass sliding door. The smell was oh so much stronger and so he launched himself onto the deck landing with out sound then he looked up to see an open window with flowing white lace curtains. As he scaled the wall up to the window the scent was over powering now. Pale arms reached out and gripped the frame for support he slid lithely inside the domain.

He surveyed the room. To his surprise their was a white rocking horse in the corner. A small table that seemed to be made for a dwarf and all manner of tea cups, spoons, napkins and a tea pot. The floor was plushy pink carpeting and the walls were painted with a garden with a small painted on arch way that said Ryan's Garden. Then the hunters eyes settled on the place the mouth watering sent was coming from. What shocked him more than all else what was sitting on the bed staring at him. For on the bed was small child with a pink blanket pulled up to her chest with one hand and the other hand was by her mouth as she sucked her small thumb. Her bright blue eyes were wide with something he didn't quite identify as fear more curiosity and surprise. Long curly blond hair fell next to her face in a messy disarray and one piece fell into her eyes and she removed the finger from her tiny pink mouth to brush it clumsily away only to replace the finger only seconds later.

After a few more moments of deep staring she removed the finger from her mouth and pulled a little white and blue teddy bear into that arm and the other dropping the blankets to fully hug the ugly ball of fluff. Almost holding onto it for dear life. Which in a couple seconds she may have to. He stood not knowing what to do. If he fallowed his instincts and killed the child the she would most certainly scream making an escape difficult. He could jump back out the window and pretend this assured failure never happened. But, one thing he couldn't do was just stand there. Seems like the little girl was going to make the decision for him.

"Who are you?" Her small delicate voice reached his ears. The deep un-touched purity of her voice was agonizing yet bewitching at the same time. He didn't know whether to answer her question or to rip her throat out. It was a very close call. He slowly came away from the wall to stand by a small dresser across from her bed. He decided on answering then take it from there. But what should he tell her? I'm just the creature who plans on sucking all the blood from your body? He decided his name may be enough to appease her.

"Im Kider..." He trailed off not meeting her unwavering gaze.

"Are you an angel?" She asked cocking her head to the side so it lay atop the bear in her hands head.

"No." He snapped. Then he saw her flinch at his voice and felt something unfamiliar... _Guilt? _"Why would you think that?" He said slowly.

"My mommy said that daddy went to heaven with the angels... So I thought you might be here to bring him back." She whispered looking straight at him.

"No." He said curtly staring at his feet refusing the burning in the back of his throat.

"But your beautiful like an angel..." She trailed of quietly dropping her head to rest on her knight gown clad knees teddy bear still held tight.

"Im far from an angel little girl." He muttered not quite thinking.

"Ryan." She said quietly.

"What?" His gaze finally resting on her.

"My name is Ryan." She said her blue eyes intent on his face.

"Ryan..." He trailed off memorizing her face. From the thick lashes around her eyes to the button nose and pink lips.

"Your hurt!" She claimed swinging her legs out of bed and taking tiny steps towards him.

"What are you talking about I'm not hurt..." He trailed off when he realized where she was looking. The blood from the man he had killed just before arriving here. What could he possibly say. No thats not my blood. Never my blood. That's the blood of some man who probably had a daughter just like you and a family and is now in heaven with the angels just like your daddy? That's when it hit him. That every person he killed had a life. Maybe even a family... That had never phased him before. What was this insignificant little girl doing to him? Soon she was only a foot away. She grabbed his hand. He pulled it away as if he had been burned. Which he felt he had. The eat coming off this little human was scalding and her pulse was so alive.

"Stay away from me." He gritted out pressing up against the dresser.

"My mommy always told me when you get a boo boo you need to go take care of it." She said putting her free hand on her hip.

"I don't care what your mommy says." He snapped.

"Well if you don't want to get sick then you should listen." She chastised. It was sort of funny come from a little girl.

"I won't get sick." He told her more calmly.

"Okay..." She said climbing back toward her bed and climbing inside. He just stood watching her. "Where's your mommy?" She asked innocently.

"She di- I mean she's with the angels..." He slowly moved forward to stand by her bed.

"Maybe she and my daddy can be friends." A smile broke out on her face.

"Maybe." He nodded.

"Are we friends?" She asked her small voice light and airy.

"Um... I don't um... think we could be... Yes." He sighed.

"Im glad." She beamed. "Here come sit." She patted the space at the end of her bed.

"I should really be going erm... Ryan." He said.

"Oh..." Her eyes went down cast. For some reason that look made his cold heart ache.

"I guess I can stay for just a little longer." He said slowly and a blinding smile was his return and she pat the end of her bed again summoning him over. He took quiet steps ans slowly sat at the very edge of her bed trying desperately to control himself for reasons unknown to even him. She trusted him now all he would have to do was reach out snap her neck and lets the fresh delicious blood satiate him.

"How old are you?" She looked up at him with wide eyes through her dark lashes.

"You really want to know?" He asked holding his breath. She nodded enthusiastically. "I'm one hundred and sixty." He let a rare smile grace his face as her face went to one of awe.

"Nah your kidding." She squealed quietly in disbelief.

"Nope." He was still smiling down at her.

"You don't look older than my grandpa and he's eighty next week. I got a dress and every thing. Wanna see?" Her eyes gleamed as she shot from the bed faster than any human should. She opened her closet and pulled out a lavender colored dress with an indigo ribbon tied at the waist.

"Its very... Pretty?" He said almost as a question.

"Yeah..." She pouted in a way he almost found...adorable. "I wanted the blue one but mommy says I gots to much blue and I need more beraity." She said holding one side of her night and shifting her weight onto each foot.

"You mean variety?" He asked. He would admit she was very smart.

"Yeah variety." She nodded seemingly triumphant. She hung her dress back up and got back in bed. "So really how old are?" She cocked her head leaning on her bear again.

"Lets say I'm eighteen." He told her with another small smile. "How old are you?" He asked curiously. She didn't say anything but held up one hand and splayed out her fingers. "Five?" She nodded. He got a sudden impulse and slowly brought a trembling hand up to hers. When it reached its destination he touched his frigid palm to hers. She then closed her hand around his lacing their fingers. She giggled. "Your hands are so tiny..." He said in awed staring at their connected hands.

"No! Your hands are just big." She said huffily.

"Maybe so." He grinned and she grinned back. Suddenly she yawned widely causing him to look around the room for a clock. He spotted a number with blinking red numbers reading two thirty. A human as young as this should have been sleeping deeply hours ago. "You should sleep." He whispered.

"I don't wanna." She wiped one hand across her fast fading eyes.

"It's late." He said pulling the covers up over her.

"But if I sleep you'll leave." She sulked.

"I won't leave." He lied. She called him on it.

"Yes you will."

"Fine I will but I'll stay till you fall asleep deal?" He bargained.

"Deal." She smiled. He went to go over and sit in the cushy reading chair by the window.

"Kider." The sweet voice said before he was a foot away.

"Yes Ryan?" he turned to see her leaning on one forearm and the bear clutched in the other.

"Come here." She said softly. He walked slowly back over to her.

"You need to sleep."

"I know but I wanted to give you a good night kiss." She said. He raised an eye brow.

"Go to sleep Ryan." He said turning again. That would be a major test of his already dwindling control.

"Can Joey give you a kiss? He wants too." He turned again.

"Who?" When he looked she was holding out her blue bear.

"Joey. He likes you too. He wants to be friends." Kider walked slowly back over to the bed and kneeled down. She held the bear by the stomach and pressed its nose to his cheek. "Good night Kider." She said in a high pitched male voice.

"Good night Joey." He played along.

"Good night Kider." His cheek was suddenly warm just as she pulled back and dragged the covers up to her chin and tucked Joey under her arm.

"Sweet dreams Ryan..." He touched the spot on his cheek and walked over the large chair.

AN/ WHEN INSPIRATION STRIKES YOU MUST ANSWER! No Kider does not have any romantic feelings for her right now and he won't until she is older. Depending one how the story turns out means how old. PLEASE REVIEW! As all people know that read my stories I'm busy working on my novel so anything that isn't reviewed I don't update. Thats how the ball rolls. **So if you want more... REVIEW** - Demons Lolita :)


	2. Silly Angry Angel

The sun was just going down and normally Kider would be leaving this town in the darkness of the night to find somewhere with less sun shine. He was just passing though on his way to the city. Plenty of places to hide and with the dark murky skies and long night with lights every where. It was the perfect place for a demon like himself to exist. And yet as he stood back slung over his shoulder almost ready to leave he felt as if his feet were nailed to the ground. He said that he would leave after she fell asleep but her breathing had evened out only minutes after they had parted yet he stayed until almost sunrise just watching her sleep and thinking deeply.

As he walked down the shaded road walking a normal pace in the direction of the big city. He knew that going this way would take slightly longer but he also knew that the pale blue house with white shudders was this way. He knew he was slightly masochistic by torture himself with the scent he knew he could no longer claim. He knew the house was just around the corner so he prepared himself for the onslaught of the aroma but what reached his nose was shocking. Fresh blood. Her blood. His eyes turned black with thirst as a snarl ripped from his throat. He launched himself forward not caring one way or another if any one saw him. He would just kill them too. He flew up the roof and straight into the room with white lace curtains only to find her bed mad and clothes all over her floor. He climbed back out and stood on the roof smelling the air.

If he had a heart it would have stopped at the site he saw next. Blood was spilt out on the side of the pool and the water had been tinted red. Of more immediate importance was the blonde hair splayed around the small body of five year old Ryan. The blood was seeping from a wound in her head and her eyes were closed the dark lashes laying on her pale cheeks. He dove straight into the pool fear etched into every venom filled vein in his body. He took her tiny body into his arms and dragged her to the surface. He laid her by the side of the pool brushing the blonde tendril from her face. He could still hear her pulse as slow as it was. He looked around for any one. Any one who could save her. He had long ago stopped breathing to avoid temptation. He saw a young girl in the kitchen who didn't look old enough to drive. He could run faster then a car any way.

"Hold on Ryan. I won't let you die." He whispered in her ear as he pulled her back into his arms and began to break though the woods straight for town and the emergency room. He flew to one of the roofs with the her body cradled to his chest. He couldn't help but see the irony in this. He did this when he was taking a life to feed his hunger but now with a silly little girls body in hands he was attempting to save her. God had a sick sense of human. Once he reached the doors to the ER he almost ripped the handle off the door. He flew right up to the secretary. "She needs immediate attention."

"Oh dear!" The women shrieked. "Code Blue! Code Blue!" She said into a small white controller. Three men in green white with covers over their mouths came with a stretcher.

"You can hand her over to me." The man in front of him said. He tightened his hold on her but not enough to crush her. "We need to get her head sewed up or she'll die." the man said seriously and that seemed to snap Kider out of his trance. He walked forward and gently placed her body on the stretcher. He ran one hand down her wet hair before putting her arm closer to her. He turned quickly out and sat down in the waiting room chair away from the rest of the humans. He stared at the door where they had just taken Ryan. A couple minutes later the secretary walked over.

"We need her name, age, accident report, insurance and you might want to call your parents and tell them what happened." She smiled with a look of sadness in her eyes.

"Excuse me?" He asked raising one perfect brown brow.

"You're her brother right?" She asked in confusion.

"I don't even know the girl. I saw her bleeding to death in a pool so I brought her here." He snapped irritably.

"Oh... Well do you know what street she lives on?" She asked cautiously.

"Yeah... Brookhill..." He muttered staring at his shoes.

"Do you know her first or last name?" She asked.

"Ryan." He said softly.

"Thank for all your help..."

"Kider." He said simply.

"Kider... Would you like us to call you when we know how she is?" She asked.

"No thank you." He said getting up but once again it felt like his feet wouldn't move.

"Okay. Thank you again." She said as he walked swiftly towards the door. When he got outside he saw a woman with long blond locks and big brown eyes which were full of tears as the girl Kider had seen in the window was behind her apologizing profusely.

"First my Husband and now I'm going to loose my little girl." She sobbed into her hands.

"Im sorry Ms. Hastings." The girl sobbed behind her.

"You should have been watching her!" She yelled through her tears. They seemed to notice Kider watching. "Are you the boy who tried to save my baby." She was pointing a shaky hand toward him. He nodded silently. She suddenly threw her arms around him and sobbed.

"Thank you Thank you." He stopped breathing and forced himself not to throw her off him.

"Your um... welcome." He said pulling away.

"I'm sorry but I need to go see her." She sobbed and walked swiftly towards the door. His eyes were slowly going back to their normal size. He began to walk where ever his feet would take him. What luck to be the same road where young Ryan lived. He looked up over the fence to see the pool had been drained and someone was cleaning the side of the pool. He turned quickly and entered through the front door. You walked into a beautiful living room with a big screened tv and dark blue leather couches and cream colored carpeting. On the other side was a wide kitchen with beatiful tile work. He walked up the winding oak stair case. He saw a little white door with flowers painted on the outside. He gently pulled the nob open and walked inside. He looked around then went forward towards her twin sized bed. Joey was sitting propped up against the pillow. He took the bear in his hands it stared up at him with those beady black eyes.

"What are you looking at." He snarled throwing the bear across the room. He got up and walked towards the window to see if the cleaner had gone yet. He had. He looked on the floor where the bear was laying. His emotions were torn the smarter part of his brain told him to pack up and get out of here before you really screw things up but the more impulsive and slightly more prominent side wanted to return to the hospital. _To Ryan..._

He picked up the bear and decided to let his instincts guide him. He jumped from the roof over the pool straight on through the forest and straight to the hospital. Ryan's mother was sleeping on the couch turning restlessly. She looked exhausted mentally and physically. He turned and walked down the hall to the place he new held the little girl who was making everything he knew to be right wrong. He knocked on the door and when no one answered he decided to just go in. There she was with a gause bandage wrapped around her head. Her blonde lock were splayed across the pillow. He walked quietly over to her and breathed in her scent it reminded him of his human obsession. Chocolate... Only now it didn't repulse him as real chocolate did. He could imagine that if ever he drank from her it would taste like heated chocolate syrup _think and rich..._

He smiled down at her before brushing the hair from her face and listening to her steady heart beat. She smiled even in her sleep, her tiny pink lips were turned up in the corners. He lifted one are with his pale fingers and placed the bear in her embrace her lips turned up more at the familiarity of the toy an she hugged it closer to her chest. He smiled in return and leaned down to press his lips first to the head of the teddy.

"Good night Joey watch her for me okay?" He lifted his head and stared at her face once more before kissing her on her gause wrapped forehead.

"Sweet dreams Ryan." He looked out the window and seeing the sun would be rising any minute. He gave her face one more fleeting glance before stroking one curl and turning out the door and running back to his home in the inn only a town over from hers.

The next morning Ryan opened her eyes to find herself in an unfamiliar white room and a bad headache. She only had her eyes open for a couple of seconds before her mother was above her teary eyed and sniffling.

"Mommy whats wrong?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

"I thought I was going to loose you too." She gingerly hugged her precious daughter. 

"Loose me?" She asked.

"Yes. I'm so glad your okay." She sobbed. "Don't you ever do that to me again.' She snapped furious with her daughter for almost taking herself away from her.

"Do what mommy?" She said shocked at her mothers out burst.

"Go outside by yourself." She snapped.

"Well Melany was being boring again. And I did ask she said it was okay." She pouted crossing her arms across her chest.

"Don't worry from now on I'll get you a different baby sitter." She almost growled out.

"Okay maybe one that knows how to play Barbie?" She put in her face breaking into glowing smile. Helen couldn't help but smile at her daughter.

"Maybe." She chuckled.

"So why am I here?" She said almost conversationally.

"You hit your head on the side of the pool and fell in and you couldn't get back out so you fell asleep but someone picked you up and brought you here so they could fix your head." She chose her words carefully.

"Who brought me here?" She asked pulling Joey tighter.

"Some guy who was walking by and he heard you scream." She said thanking god he did.

"What did he look like?" She asked excitedly.

"Brown hair, pale skin, the strangest dark red eyes and on all he was rather good looking." She smiles stroking her daughters hair. Ryan gasps excitedly.

"What?" Helen asks.

"Oh nothing." Ryan giggles. "Did you bring Joey for me?"

"No actually I didn't..." She didn't dwell on it maybe she had not thinking about it.

"Oh..." Ryan had a secretive smile on her face that she couldn't wipe off.

"You hungry sweety?" She asked getting to her feet. Ryan nodded and sunk back down in the white hospital bed. "Alright I'll be right back."She smiled once more and turned and walked out.

"I always new he was an angel." She whispered. Ryan kept smiling to her self and wrapped her arms more firmly around Joey giving him a small kiss on the head. _"My silly angry angel..."_

AN/ Okay this chapter is important for a multitude of reasons. Kider finally came to terms with the fact he cares about Ryan and doesn't want to hurt her. You get to meet Ryan's mom who actually plays a kind of important role. AND It leaves room for a story option. This may/or/may not happen depenind on reviews. Ryan needs a new baby sitter and who better but her silly angry angel.

**REVIEW AND YOU'LL GET THE NEXT CHAPTER!! IF NOT I WONT POST ANY MORE** I don't have enough time to be writing a story no ones reading when I have a novel to finish. Reviews got you this chapter they'll get you the next - You know you love me XOXO Demons Lolita :)


	3. Fanpire

Ryan slowly walked up the path to her pale blue house with white shudders. Joey was in her right arm and a bouquet of flowers in the other. Her mom walked only a couple steps back hauling arms filled with get well soon cards, teddies, toys, flowers and there were more in the car. They were from her pre school friends, teachers, family, family friends, neighbors there was not one person who met Ryan who didn't like her. Her smile was contagious her mother said and she never stopped smiling and she almost made it impossible to be sad around her. She strutted up to the porch smiling the whole way. She had twelve stitches in her head but she looked like she was on top of the world.

"I'll have a real garden in my room now mommy." She beamed unlocking the door with the keys her mom gave her.

"Yes you will sweety." She smiled at her daughter as she placed all of her gifts in the living room before returning to the card to retrieve the rest. Ryan smiled and smelled all the different kinds of flowers. She completely disregarded the teddy bears because they weren't brought to her by her angel. Sure they were cute but they weren't Joey. Helen walked in and placed the rest of her presents down.

"Okay want me to make you some dinner." She asked. Ryan nodded smiling. She went into the kitchen and climbed onto one of the stool. "Carful honey."

"I'm fine." She said sitting bottom firmly planted.

"You know that in tomorrow I'm going to be working very late right?" Helen said sadly. She knew this time was hard for Ryan but and it was even harder for her because she knew unlike Ryan that George was most defiantly not coming back. Though she wanted to be home with Ryan more then anything with only one income coming in and all the bills still needing to be payed she had to keep doing her job of long ours and only weekends off to spend with her daughter.

"Uh huh." Ryan said trying hard not to pout knowing that it would make her mom feel worse.

"Tomorrow you and I will interview a whole slew of baby sitters and you and I can settle on one we like okay?" She asked setting down the grill cheese in front of her.

"Oky-dokie." She took a big bite right in the middle of the sandwich making a perfect set of teeth mark. "Look mommy I'm a fanpire."**(Sorry couldn't resist :))** She grinned hissing at her mother. Helen laughed.

"You mean a vampire." She chuckled.

"Yeah." She smiled. "I haf come to suck your blood." She did an imitation of Dracula that was pretty good for a five year old.

"Where did you watch that movie?" Helen said curiously.

"Timmy's house he loves vampires. Says he want's to be one one day." She licked her fingers clean and jumped off the stool and putting the dish in the sink. "Im going to bed mommy I see you in the morning." She grinned grabbing Joey from the couch.

"Do you want me to come tuck you in?" She asked curiosly. She had always loved to have a kiss goodnight or a story read to her.

"No thank you." She came over kissed her mom on the cheek and sprinted up the stairs.

"Carful!" Her mom yelled after her.

Ryan giggled as she threw open her door. She didn't know what she was expected to find but an empty room with a closed window wasn't it. She frowned deeply before throwing off her tiny denim shorts and blue t-shirts with a bunny on the front that said lets focus on me. **(AKA Happy Bunny)**. She pulled a yellow night gown from the draws and pulled it over her head. She was about to brush her hair when she remembered how much brushing it hurt last time. So she decided to just brush her teeth and get in bed. She walked down the hall and climbed onto the foot stool so she could see her reflection. She smiled and gave it a little wink before blowing a kiss. He pulled out her pink tooth brush and squeezing out some paste and giving her teeth a good scrub down. When she was done she rinsed out her mouth and walked back to her room. She closed the door behind her and went into bed only to jump in surprise at the living statue sitting in her moms reading chair.

"Oh Kider!" She squealed in happiness running over throwing herself into his lap. He stiffened a she clung to his neck. "I knew you'd come back." She said against his neck. He shivered at her warm breath on his cold neck. She didn't even seem to mind about his frigid temperature.

"Well... Um... Yeah..." He said slowly wrapping his arms around her.

"Thanks for Joey. He kept me good company all through that whole boring hospital thingy." She beamed up at him.

"How'd you know it was me?" he quirked a brow as she settled herself more comfortably atop his lap.

"Well my mommy said it wasn't her. And daddies with the angels. Plus he smelled like you." She smiled.

"I have a smell?" He found himself laughing. Which was truly strange to him.

"Every one's got a smell silly. My mommy smells like flowers and you smell like toothpaste." She smiled. He laughed louder.

"Toothpaste? Is that a complement?" He chuckled.

"What's a compliment?" She cocked her head to the side.

"Never mind." He smiled down at her and she beamed. He carried her to her bed and set her down. She pulled Joey into her arms and he pulled the covers over her.

"Kider?"

"Hm?" Was his reply.

"Can you be my baby sitter?" The question confused him.

"Your what?" He raised his eye brow in his signature fashion.

"When my mommy is at work you take care of me and stuff..." she looked down at her interlocked hands waiting for him to say no.

"Okay..." He seemed hesitant.

"Really?!" She smiled so wide it threatened to crack her face.

"I suppose..." He stared down at his feet.

"Well you gots to come tomorrow because that's when my mommy gets to pick my baby sitter." She was so happy she could hardly contain herself.

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow but for now you need sleep." He still didn't look up at her.

"You promise you'll be here tomorrow?" She asked glaring at him. He finally looked up and smiled at her.

"I promise now go to sleep." He gave her a kiss on the forehead and walked over to the chair.

"Goodnight Kider." She smiled before snuggling into her pillow.

"Sweet dreams Ryan." he stared at the moon and the last thing he could think before her breathing evened out was

_What the hell was I thinking..._

AN/ Okay I know this one was a little dry but I promise the next one will be better. If their will be another one. And that all depends on you! **No Reviews-No Update**. That's our motto here. No hakuna mata crap. **No Reviews-No Update** THE END GOOD BYE - Demons Lolita :)


	4. Win Win Situation

Disclaimer: I know it's a little late but yeah I only own the plot all vampirey stuff belongs to Steph

Ryan sat on the couch at her mothers side. About nineteen baby sitters had sat down in front of them and Ryan had said no to every one of them and Helen couldn't understand why. All the girls offered to play barbie with her and also told her they had all the Disney movies from when they were kids yet they still said no. The two boys told her they would take her outside to play and go swimming with her and even take her for ice cream which was Ryan's addiction yet she still said no. Ryan seemed to pout through every interview and there was no smile of perpetual kindness that always seemed to be placed upon her face. And she kept glancing at the door as if waiting for something.

"So I think you and I could have a lot of fun together." The ditzy looking blonde said.

"Yeah." Ryan gave her a quick smile.

"Alright we'll call you." Helen smiled in Ryan's direction when she heard the door slam behind her. "So? How bout her?"

"Maybe..." Ryan said quietly. It was almost five o'clock and the rain was still pouring on and off for the past couple of hours. Helen needed to get to work but they still hadn't found a sitter and Helen wasn't comfortable with leaving Ryan with someone she wasn't happy with. She told her job she would be there as soon as she could.

"Ryan there are no more on the list which means I can't go to work today." She tried really hard not to let her frustration seep through.

"I'm sorry." She looked down at her lap sadly. "I really thought he would come..." She whispered to low for her mother to hear. She sighed and turned to Ryan and stroked her curls.

"It's okay. I understand your scared." She gave a sympathetic smile.

"Uh huh." Ryan lied hardly blinking. Suddenly the doorbell rang and Ryan was off the couch in a flash and was at the door. She peered around the curtain like she was taught and saw dark red eyes staring back at her with a nervous smile on the pale lips below them. She beamed and threw open the door. "Kider!" She walked right into the rain and threw her arms around his waist. He began to walk inside trying to get her out of the rain. Her wet hair ran down her back but her hundred watt smile was still in place.

"Who are you?" Helens worried voice sounded.

"Sorry. I'm Kider." He walked over to her and shook her hand not even bothering to dislodge the child from his body.

"And you are?" She raised a questioning brow.

"We met once in the parking lot." He gave her his most charming smile and the woman almost feinted.

"Oh you're the one who saved my Ryan.' she pulled Ryan into her and she wrapped her legs around her waist.

"Yeah."

"And how do you two know each other." She directed the question at her daughter.

"I came to visit her at the hospital actually." Kider put in.

"Ah that was so... sweet of you." Kider shrugged looking only at Ryan who's blue eyes were glinting with childish mischief. "So can I ask why you're here?"

"I heard she needed a baby sitter and I need some money so I thought it was a win win situation." He smiled again.

"Well I'll just have to see what she says." She looked at the girl in her arms. Ryan nodded enthusisatcly. "Alright looks like you got the job." she smiled placed Ryan on the floor and began packing herself up to get to work.

"Um... Miss I can only watch her at night I have work till six and sometimes eight." Kider said firmly.

"I don't leave for work until five so I can leave her with the neighbors for and hour so she can play with Timmy." She said calucutlating in her head. Ryan nodded smiling thinking how much fun her life would be from now on. "Alright Ryan be good for Kider. I know you will but being your mother I'm supposed to say that." She smiled kissing her daughter on the forehead before running out the door and starting up her car.

As soon as she was gone Ryan stared expectantly up at Kider.

"What?" His signature expression on his face.

"_So... What are we going to do now?"_

AN/ Im soooooo sorry this ones so short but I am so tired but I felt the need to post this before I went to hit the hay. Its three ten in the morning cut me some slack :). OKAY YOU SHOULD NOW THE DRILL BY NOW!! **No Reviews- No Update! **That's my motto don't wear it out. I might have already done that. I just feel the need to promote my new fav song. My friend who was the influence of the character Page from my other story **The Last Hoorah **(Which Im sorry I haven't updated) But the point is look up **Walking on Air by Kerli! **Its absolutely fabulous :)

Okay I've got a quick story and I want your answers please I need advice. PLEASE

I've been talking to this guy who I met through a close friend of mine and we became really really really close and he wanted to come visit me seeing as how we live in two different places. I really wanted him too. So I was talking to him online and he asked me what I was doing so I answered listening to my new favorite song (see listed above) So he goes what is it. So I send it to him and he's all what is this emo shit? Im like do you have a problem with emo? Hes like yeah its gross. Im like what if I told you I'm emo? Which I am in certain ways. Im not all depressed and self secluded (Well I sorta am but not really) But I do dress in all the clothes and make up and the music and he's like that's disgusting and he was always such a sweety but now Im starting to see him in a new light and when I finished telling him certain things about me He was all"I cant talk to you right now Im to disappointed" So should I just give up on the guy or give him a second chance?

**YES or NO**

_**Thanks for reading and one more thing REVIEW oh wait one more ANSWER- You know you love me xoxo Demons Lolita :)**_


	5. Beauty and the Beast

Disclaimer: Yeah I own everything you don't recognize but nothing you do that could make sense :)

Kider was sitting in a large arm chair as Ryan sat at his feet. They were in a very heated discussion.

"For the millionth time I DON'T PLAY BARBIES!"

"How about ice cream every one likes ice cream." She had her arms crossed on her chest.

"Ill take you for ice cream but I won't have any." He was in a similar position with his arms crossed across his chest.

"I won't have any if you don't." She turned her nose in the air.

"I don't like ice cream." He said simply.

"Can we play tag?" She asked. It was innocent enough a question but then he thought about him chasing after her and the scene in his head changed to her running through the forest with him hot on her trail then her tripping and him pouncing then ripping her throat out.

"No." He said.

"How about watching Beauty and the Beast?" She huffed. He thought about the irony of that sentence. Ryan being beautiful on the inside and out and then him a blood thirsty demon.

"Sure." He sighed. She beamed and ran up to her room. He took that opportunity to sprint out the doors and into the forest. He flew through the trees before stopping in an alley. He began walking slowly toward the small ice cream parlor. He opened the door and the little bell rang and was bombarded by hideous odors. He held in the need to gag and walked up to the counter. The man looked up with fear on his features and Kider grimaced. He knew how his red eyes must come off to people. Plus people normally felt the need to distance themselves from vampires.

"Hello do you by chance know a girl named Ryan?" The man suddenly smiled widely.

"That girl is one of my best customers. She some times comes here and we just sit and talk. She's also a full time taste tester." He chuckled smiling fondly.

"Well do you know what flavor she gets? Im her new...baby sitter... and she's just recovering from her accident." He didn't like to think about that day. It always reminded him on how he almost killed her.

"She's regular chocolate eater." He laughed. It made sense and Kider couldn't help but smile. Maybe that's where she got her scent from and that's what made her so tantalizing to him. "Double Chocolate with chocolate chips, chocolate syrup and a chocolate covered cherry." He could tell but the saccharine sweetness of the mans voice that he adored the girl.

"Can I get two of those." He pulled out some money. The man pushed the money back towards Kider.

"Always free for my best customer but take this for her." He pulled out a tub of chocolate covered cherries. "Sort of a get well soon present." He began making the two ice creams. Kider could see why Ryan liked to spend time here. The man seemed like the kind of person she would like. He didn't understand why she was so fond of him. He was not pleasant, or kind, or cuddly, or funny or any of the things Ryan is. "Tell her I miss her and I hope to see her soon." He passed him to large bowls and the jar of chocolate covered cherries.

"Thank you and um... Ill be sure to tell her." He gave and small smile before walking out of the store back into the alley then sprinting back to the house. He ripped open the door and launched himself into the kitchen. He looked into the living room to see Ryan sitting in her night gown on the couch with a blanket showing scruffy character and a girl with brown hair in a yellow dress. The screen was fuzzy so he knew she was waiting for him. He walked in and saw her face light up when she saw what was in his hands.

"Thank you!" She shot out to help him.

"Um... The guy at the shop gave you the cherries to say get well soon." Kider said awkwardly situating himself next to her.

"Mr. Bender is so nice." She said pulling the cap revealing a total brown mess inside. "I need a spoon." He shot towards the kitchen got one and as seated beside her in a flash.

"Thank you." She grinned digging in. "Aren't you going to eat yours."

"Erm...Yeah." He could do this. He wasn't looking forward to this. He couldn't believe he was lowering himself to this. He dug his spoon in and took a bite. It looked just like it tasted like clumpy mud. She made a sound like mmhmm and dug in saving the cherry for last. She was to busy eating hers to notice he wasn't eating a lot. Once she was done she put her bowl to the side and got up and pressed play. When she came back she climbed into his lap. He held his breath for a couple seconds and slowly relaxed and rested hid chin on her head of blond locks. As she cuddled herself into lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist holding her to him. He couldn't help thinking he was getting in way to deep now.

The movie was almost over now and he could see Ryan.s head slumping to his shoulder. But right before she fell completely asleep she muttered a sentence that Kider thought may have made his heart beat again for he thought no one would ever speak those words to him.

_I love you Kider..._

AN/ OKAY big question there are two options and I NEED answers...

Do you A) Want Kider to realize he needs more control to be around her so much plus he no longer wishes to hunt humans so he goes to live with the Cullens so they can show him the ropes and he promises to return and does when Ryan is 15

Or B) Want to see some more little Ryan and Kider moments and have her grow up with Kider around her?

REVIEW AND TELL ME... You should know the ropes by now **No reviews-No Updates. **I've stayed true to my word. I've given you updates every day this week as long as the reviews keep coming ill keep doing it - You know you love me xoxo Demons Lolita :)


	6. Love Me Do

Disclaimer-This does not only belong partially to Steph and you can go check. This belongs to the Beatles to so please be kind and don't sue... OHHH I RYMDID lol

Kider knew what had to be done. He had already made his plans. It needed to be done soon before he got to close to her and unable to leave her. He was going over to her house at five it was dark but the rain was gone it was the perfect day. It would be _their_ perfect day. As he drove down the rode in her new blue Cobra Mustang that he had just bought. His stuff was all packed away in the trunk for his _extended_ trip to Forks Washington. His stomach clenched as her pale blue house with white shudders came into view. He knew she was at Timmy's. He drove over to the cream colored house with a brown door to see Ryan outside playing on the swings with a boy with curly redish blonde hair. They were giggling together as Ryan pumped her legs throwing her head back smiling as her legs came down and sloshed threw the water. Kider got out of the car and summoned her with one finger. She beamed and waved good bye to Timmy who had a look like a toy had just been taken away from him. She ran over to him and threw her arms around his waist.

"When did you get that?" She asked pointing at the beautiful car.

"Today actually." His voice was tight.

"Ah. Its pretty." She smiled before climbing silently into the passengers seat. He nodded before jumping into the drivers seat and starting the engine. "So what we gonna do tonight?" She asked smiling at him pulling the seat belt into its holder.

"First were going to an amusement park, then the movies and then were going the chocolate store to get you a years supply of chocolate." he smiled a sad sort of half smile.

"Really?!" She shrieked happily.

"Uh huh." I nodded keeping his eyes on the road. He popped in his favorite cd which he always carried with him on his trips.

"Love me do." Ryan recited from the seat next to him grinning.

"You know the Beatles?" He raised his eye brow in his signature fashion.

"My mommy and I like them. Me more than her. I never gots the cd before. Your lucky." She pouted.

"Yeah... Yeah I am." He didn't take his eyes off her.

"Love love me do you know I love you I'll always be true so plea-e-e-e-se love me do." She sang smiling the whole way. For some reason Kider couldn't stop smiling either.

"Some one too love. Somebody new. Someone to love. Some one like you!" he sang grinning back at her. She bounced her head with the two noted waved her pointing finger along.

"So ple-ae-e-e-se love me do." They sang together.

AN/ IM SO SORRY THIS IS SOOOO SHORT! Its hardly worth reviews but Ill tell you they make the updates come every day that's the only thing plus my love for Ryan and Kider that keeps me going. YOU WILL SEE THEIR TRIP TO THE AMUSEMENT PARK, But not the movie or the chocolate shop. **No Reviews- No Updates**, so okay I lied I still want reviews I know I'm greedy little bitch - You know you love me xoxo Demons Lolita :)


	7. Compliments

Im going to take a moment to thank all my fabulous reviewers :) I really thought I was just gonna make this a one or two shots if reviews didn't come but with the way they've been coming and all the nice things they say I can't help but keep updating.

But I have two things to address-

1. When my dad was reading over some of the story he called Kider Kidder. So I was wondering how all you people are saying it. So I thought I'd address it and tell you its pronounced Ky-der but I thought it looked cooler spelled Kider then Kyder. I know that when I was reading twilight I didn't not how to pronounce Carlisle name so I thought it was Car-lize-le so I understand. I feel stupid now for saying Car-lize-le when its Carlisle.

2. Someone asked if Kider had any special gifts and he does you'll just have to wait and see ;)

Disclaimer: If I didn't own twilight or the beatles last chapter what makes you think I own them now? Jeeze stay with it :)

They were standing at the entrance to Play Land amusement park. Ryan had taken hold of Kider's hand as they walked threw. Kider pulled out his cash and bought a whole role full of tickets not caring about the price. Being the un-dead and able to steal from a bank with out getting caught had its advantages. Ryan loved how big Kider's hands were. They fell like one of her porcelain dolls daddy brought home from his business trips. She knew Kider thought she was happy to be in the busy amusement park which she was but in truth she was happy to be any where with her angel.

She beamed up at him looking at his perfect features from his beautiful red eyes that were always watching her. He thought she didn't notice but she did because in truth she was always looking at him too. His hair which was the color of milk chocolate was her second addiction but it always reminded her of her first. Every thing about his skin reminded her of her china dolls except the spot under his eyes which reminded her of her knees which were always black and blue from her rough play out side. From jumping from the highest point on the swing to going rock climbing in the back yard. His lashes were like her own dark and gave the ruby red eyes the introduction she felt they deserved.

"Ryan?" His angelic voice broke through her childish musings.

"Yeah?" She looked up at him.

"Where do you want to go first?" He asked his questioning expression on.

"Um..." She bit her full bottom lip and put one tiny finger on her chin giving her the appearance of deep thought. "The dragon coaster." She exclaimed beaming. "We'll work our way down so we can eat at the end with put throwing up." Kider couldn't help but laugh at the irony. He'd have to throw up either way.

"Alright Dragon coaster first." He smiled but then it fell. "Do you know where it is?"

"Its right over there silly." She giggled pointing to the biggest coaster in the park.. Kider's mouth fell open.

"Isn't that a little big for you?" He could picture her much better on a carousel on a pretty pink pony then on that _thing_.

"Nah! My cousin Julia works at five flags and she lets me go on Kingda Kah even though I was to little." Then she summoned him down to her level with a hand. When he was she cupped her hand around her mouth and whispered in his ear. "But don't tell any body." He smiled nervously as they walked over to the large roller coaster. There was a short line due to the weather. Kider noticed the hight limit. Ryan was definitely much to short for this. But this was supposed to be _their_ perfect day! And no guy with a meter stick was going to ruin it! Then a thought came to mind. The guy didn't seem like the sharpest tool in the shed any how. When Ryan went to back her self up to the meter stick Kider flicked one pale pointer finger and Ryan rose five inches off the ground so her head touched the appropriate spot on the stick.

"Alright go in." The man said in a bored tone. Kider passed him the appropriate number of tickets and walked trough the rope and straight up to where the coaster was.

**(Like Whoa by Aly and AJ was very inspirational for this chapter so I suggest playing it while reading) **

"I think I grew!" She claimed grinning from ear to ear. "My daddy had to bribe his way onto that ride last time we were here. Kider smiled back. "Lets sit in the front!" She ran to the front car and took her seat. Kider laughed quietly before sitting next to her. He pulled the safety holster down on them. As the guy came around to check if every one was safely in place he gave Ryan a quick questioning look. And Kider quickly glared at him and he backed off. Kider smiled pleased with himself. The car started forward and Kider actually felt his inside fill with what felt like a bunch of insects he hadn't felt that in the longest time... It felt... _Good_... they were going up the first hill which Kider knew was meant to gain velocity but for a moment he just didn't care he could run a hundred times faster then this especially when he saw the look on Ryan's face. It was filled with anticipation. They went careening down the first hill and Ryan let out a scream along with the rest of the coaster. Kider was holding onto the bar nervously that Ryan would get hurt. As they whipped around a very fast turn he heard a voice next to him.

"Put your hands in the air!" He looked side ways to seeing Ryan doing just that and laughing then she let out a scream as they flew down a steep hill. He threw his arms up and Ryan grabbed his hand in hers. "Scream!" She yelled and he did. He clutched her hand in his as they flew around a turn. He saw the mouth of a dragon coming up and brought her hand into his lap. "Woo hoo!" He could see her bright blue eyes twinkling even in the darkness. One last hill and is was a big one. She squeezed his hand in ecsitment. Then they were flying down word and he even screamed in fear at his stomach lurched up word. The ride came to an abrupt halt. She turned to him grinning like a mad woman. "Come on there's so much more to do!" She flew from her seat towards the exit. He rolled his eyes good naturally and couldn't keep the smile off his face.

**(Revolution by the veronicas)**

"The double shot!" She pointed to a very very high bemean that had seats on it. He watched at people were dropped from the top.

"Are you sure about that?" He gave her his famous look.

"A duh!" She sprinted off towards it. He ran after her and flung her up on his shoulders. "I can walk I'm not a baby!" She snapped folding her arms on top of his head.

"I know." He held her legs.

"Your hair's really soft did you know that." She ran her fingers through.

"I didn't but thanks for the compliment." He chuckled.

"I really need to learn what that word means if your gonna use it all the time." She huffed crossing her arms again. _All the time..._ Those words made Kider chest ache.

"Their words that make another person feel good inside." He said quietly.

"Oh..." She said softly. Contemplating the words he assumed. But again Ryan surprised him. "So is I love you a complement?"

"Uh... Yes... I suppose so..." He said awkwardly.

"Ah." She said smiling quietly to herself as she and Kider approached the double shot.

"Is the girl height approved?" He asked looking at Ryan's smiling face.

"A duh!" They said in unison and handed them the tickets. They walked quickly towards their seat and pulled on the safety precautions.

**( There is no Alternative by Tina Sugandh)**

"Ready?" She threw him a challenging glance.

"More than ready." He held her glare but suddenly they were shot into the air with impresive force making both of them scream and then they were dropped again. When their feet hit the floor Ryan's hair was sticking every which way while Kider's was perfect. Ryan looked like she was in shock.

"Ryan?" Kider asked waving a worried hand in front of her eyes.

"Lets do that again!" She grinned.

"Nah lets go do something else we only have so little time on our hands." He tried to keep the smile on his face. She nodded excitedly exiting the ride.

"Lets go on the Ferris wheel!" She chimed in pointing towards it.

"Alright." He pulled her up on to his shoulders and she didn't protest. They ran towards it threw their tickets at the man and climbed on. The man looked up set bet closed their door none the less. Kider smirked. Ryan was leaning over waiting to see the ground be left behind. The wheel started to turn. "Were so high!" Ryan exsclamied pointing her finger out.

"Hey Ryan wanna see something cool?" Kider smirked. Ryan nodded her head excitedly. Kider got up and opened the door the their compartment. Ryan's head drew back in curiosity not fear. "Don't be afraid take my hand." Ryan smiled nervously but none the less took hold of his hand. "Hold on tight." He whispered in her ear." Before flying out using the car to push off from he shot off to fast for human eyes to see. Ryan was on his back as they flew through the air their was a look of unexplained awe and happiness. When they landed on the ground he shot back into the air and landed right on top of the south tower by the dragon coaster. With his feet firmly planted he placed Ryan next to him so both of their legs hung over the side. She still had a look of awe written across her face.

**(The Call by Regina Spektor)**

"High enough for you?" He smirked again pleased with her reaction. She smiled before crawling closer to him and leaning her head on his arm.

"I always knew you were my angel." She whispered quietly. He couldn't help but smile. He pressed his cold lips to her hair as she nuzzled his arms with her face. He stared down at the world below him. He saw a Carmel apple stand and he quirked one finger and it came flying toward him. He grasped it in his long pale fingers and passed it to _his_ angel. The one he was giving up his old life for... He held it out for her and she gripped it in her tiny hands and took a large bight from it. The juice dripped down her mouth. She smiled and wiped it away with one sleeve. Then she leaned back on his arm. He wrapped it around her so her face was pressed into his side. He heard the occasional crunch of the apple or someone calling from bellow but other than that he became lost in his thoughts. He had hardly noticed the moon until he felt a sharp tug on his arm.

"It looks like the Cheshire cats in the sky." She giggled.

"I should be getting you home." A lump had formed in his throat. She nodded before getting up and walking over and climbing on his back. He got to his feet and jumped down from the building. She pressed her lips to his neck to keep from screaming. He shivered at the warmth. He ran to the car and slowly and carefully placed her in the passengers seat. As he pulled out the rain started and she stared out the window and watched the drops fall. That gave him a chance to not smile fore that was the last thing he felt like doing right now. Too soon she turned and saw his finger clenched on the wheel and his face far to serious.

"Kider?" He didn't answer. "Kider?"

"Hm?" He stared out the windshield and at the road.

"Thank you for a wonderful day..." She said quietly. When he didn't respond she got nervous. "Is there something wrong?"

"Ryan..." She didn't like that voice. It was the voice someone used right before the hurt came. "I'm not really sure how to say this..." He stumbled over his words.

"Say it as best you can." She said staring at the dash board gaze unwavering.

"I'm leaving." He said simply. So quiet he wasn't sure he even wanted her to hear it.

"How long." Her voice was unemotional.

"I'm not sure." He stared unwaveringly at the road.

"Your not coming back." She said simply.

"Yes, Yes I am." He finally looked over to see silent tears streaming down her pale cheeks.

"My daddy said he would be coming back. He never did." She chocked on a sob finally leaving her throat. "I waited. Every day for the angels to give him back. I asked every day. I told them I'd give up every Christmas gift if I could just have him back. They never did. I heard mommy saying to her friend that I still believe he's coming back. I know he's not... But I hoped..." She sobbed bring her hands over her eyes. "And now your leaving me too." They had reached her house and he stopped by the curb.

"I'll be back I promise." He cupped her face in his hands. He wiped away the streaming tears with the pad of his thumb. "I swear I'll never stop thinking of you. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"As soon as you can won't be soon enough." Her voice was broken. He pulled her to his chest.

"I've never said this to any one before... I love you Ryan" He kissed her forehead stroking her cheeks. Her teary blue eyes glowed with warmth.

"Thanks for the compliment." She chuckled through her tears. Kider knew if he could cry he would be.

"I got you a parting gift though. And when I get back I'll teach you how to drive it." He smiled sadly stroking her golden curls.

"This is for me?" She gasped more tears falling from her heart warmed eyes.

"Uh huh and you can keep the cd." He choked on a dry sob and pulled her closer to him.

"I'll never forget you..." She clutched at his neck. "My silly angry angel." She murmured she clenched her eyes together to try to keep the tears at bay.

"No Ryan you're _my angel._ You saved _me_. From _my self_." He released one more sob. "Be good for your mother and the new baby sitter." They both sobbed at the thought. Suddenly the light turned on inside the house. "I have to go." He kissed her one more time before running out to the trunk to get his bag. He came back around placed the keys and something else in her hand

"I love you Kider." She kissed his cheek.

"I'll be back." Was all he said before sprinting of into the night.

** (Stand in the Rain by Super Chick)**

Ryan climbed from the car seat slamming the door behind her. The rain beat down upon her head. Rain water was mixing with the salt of her tears. Her hand was reaching out in the direction her angel had just gone. She fell top her bruised knees and cried. She cried for herself, for her dad, for her mother, and most importantly for Kider for no angel should cry the sound was to heart breaking. When she unclenched her fist to look at what was in her hand the tears came faster. Their were a set of keys, Kider's gold encrusted ruby ring he always wore, and two of the four picture they had taken together in a photo booth. She used her finger to trace the outline of his face.

"_I miss my angel already and he just left..."_

AN/ Okay that chapter was to make up for how short my last one was. I hope I made you cry as mean as that sounds. I've never been very good at writing sad fanfiction so Im sorry if I disappointed with this climactic scene that's meant to be beautiful into a second rate piece of shit. I decided that I would put the name of each song that I played while writing it. I think they all fit the moods. You know the rules. I already know what's in the next chapter its got the Cullens in it so **No reviews - No Updates** the mottos still here and it ain't leaving very soon. Please leave constructive critisizim on the chapter. No flames Im weak hearted like that. I LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU LIKED So review - You know you love me xoxo Demons Lolita :)


	8. Mistakes

Kider had finally reached Forks. The sign said so. It said welcome to Forks but he didn't feel so welcome. At the moment he was looking around at all the green moss covered trees this didn't feel like home. Not that Kider had ever had a home... He drove quickly up the road to the police station. He pulled in and got out of the car. Kider walked up the pathway and right inside. It was a small town how hard can it be to find a family of vampires? A man with dark brown hair and crown eyes was sitting behind a desk.

"Excuse me." Kider said trying not to startle the poor man who was deeply engrossed in his paper work. He looked up and seemed to take in his features.

"Can I help you?" He asked voice gruff.

"I don't suppose you know where I could find the Cullen family?" He said quietly. The man let out a deep laugh.

"I suppose I could." He still had a smile on his face. "Their son is my daughter's fiancé." Then his smile dropped. Kider's eye brow lifted in shock. This man was most defiantly human.

"Erm... Yes can I have their address?" The man nodded pulling out a piece off paper and jotting it down.

"Here yah go..."

"Kider."

"Ah yes maybe I'll see you around. Small town, good chance." He nodded going back to his paper work. Kider nodded before walking swiftly towards his car.

He got in and took off towards the Cullen's house. When he began to drive up the dirt road he saw a beautiful old age white house but more importantly seven very intent looking. Kider breathed in once before climbing out of the car. The vampire who looked the most tense had reddish brown hair and what looked to be gold eyes. That's strange... Kider approached slowly even for a vampire.

"Are you part of the Volturi?" He asked anxiously.

"Um... No... I was... But I left a couple years back... Things get boring after about a century." He shrugged looking as each of the Cullen's relaxed their stance.

"So what do you want?" He asked tensely.

"Edward that's no way to speak to a guest." The eldest of the vampires said. "Im Carlise Cullen and this is my wife Esme. You've met my adopted son Edward, my other two sons Jasper and Emmett, my daughters Alice and Rosalie." He pointed to each as he spoke. He nodded his head curtly at each.

"You are?" Esme said in a very motherly like tone.

"Kider. Kider Roth." He looked at them all.

"Why don't you come inside and we can talk." The obvious leader said. Kider nodded and fallowed in. Their house was of course beautiful on the inside as well. It was very open and their was a grand piano off to the side. The coven sat around the dining room table Carlisle on one end and him at the other.

"So why don't you tell us why you're here?" Carlisle said folding his hands.

"I've chosen to give up drinking the blood of humans and while I was working for the Volturi I heard of your family. At the time I thought you were a bunch of pansies but now... I need help." He said honestly dropping his head into his hands. The entire group looked shocked.

"Any reason for the change?" Carlisle asked. If Kider could blush he would be. Suddenly he heard a laugh.

"He's in love!" Edward laughed. "With a guy." Everyone's eyes widened again.

"What do you mean with a guy pretty boy?" Kider getting up, his temper flaring.

"I apologize but my sexual preference is straight." Edward chuckled leaning back in his chair.

"Im still waiting for answers." Kider gritted out threw clenched teeth.

"Your in love with a boy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes." Edward said simply.

"First off how do you know that and second Ryan is not a guy! She's a five year old girl and I'm not _in_ love with her but I do love her." Kider snapped crossing his arms and sitting back down clenching his fists.

"Kider I apologize for assuming. I read minds and my sister Alice can see the future that's how we knew a vampire with read eyes that we didn't recognize was coming here so we automatically assumed the Volturi." Edward said looked at him with some sort of pity on his face. Suddenly everything clicked into place.

"Oh I get it! You're the one that police chief's daughters engaged to." Edward eyes widened.

"How do you know Charlie?" He asked.

"I had to find you some how didn't I?" Kider said simply. "Your not very well liked."

"Oh I know." Edward smiled.

"Okay since this has nothing to do with me can I leave the two idiots to discuss their blood crushes?" The blonde groaned.

"You may leave Rosalie." Carlisle said seeming intrigued.

"Come on Emmett." Rosalie said getting up.

"But..."

"Now!" She walked up the stairs Emmett shot him a rye grin before bolting up the stairs after his assumed mate.

"Some ones whipped." Kider mumbled Edward grinned.

"You have no idea."

"I'll leave you in Edward's care." Carlisle said retreating up the stairs with his mate.

"See you later Edward. Sorry I made you fear for your fiance's life and all." Alice gave a small smile before walcing off with the blonde male who gave him a curt nod.

"So... Since I can't read your mind who's your human?" Kider asked softly.

"Bella..." He said with a wistful smile on his face. "If I introduced you to her do you promise not to eat her?"

"I have some control thank you!" Kider snapped.

"Just thought I would ask." He smiled and walked towards the door.

"So when's the wedding?" Kider asked.

"A week." Edward said running. Kider was surprised how fast he was. It upset him slightly so he pushed himself further. "Don't even bother." Edward said ahead of him.

"So how's it going to work exactly? You do know she's going to get old..." Kider said using his signature expression.

"No she's not." Edward said sadly.

"Your either in denial or highly ignorant." Kider said staring ahead of him.

"What I mean is I'm going to change her." He sighed.

"I see..." Kider nodded.

"It's going to be a difficult choice for you as well. If you plan on staying with your Ryan then you'll have to either live with the consequences or die with regret that's the only way you can be together." He had his head down there was a look of deep anguish written across his face. They were standing below a wide open window of a small home. This reminded Kider of something he didn't want to remember. It hurt to much and made him ache to return. Edward was soon climbing swiftly up the window. He heard what was going on upstairs.

"So who was it?" A female voice said anxiously.

"No but we may have a new Cullen." Edward's voice said.

"Really?" The voice was surprised.

"Do you want to meet him?"

"He's not going to eat me will he?" She asked quietly.

"Silly Bella." Kider hoped to god that this wasn't what he sounded like when he spoke to his human. "Kider come up." Edward said in his normal voice. He was glad Edward didn't talk to him like that. Kider shot from the ground gripped the window and flew inside. He landed in a crouch and stood slowly. Bella looked like any teenage girl. Long brown hair, brown eyes an un-usually pale complection for a human but still the same. She laying in Edward's embrace on the bed. Bella was momentarily dazed by the beautiful creature in front of her.

"Wait a moment I think... I think you dazzled her..." He didn't sound pleased.

"Sorry." She squeaked. "Im Bella." She stood and walked over to shake his hand. Edward crossed his arms and seemed to pout like a child. Kider rolled his eyes.

"Come off it Cullen Ryan's five and she's more mature then you." Kider snapped.

"Who's Ryan?" Bella asked.

"My human." Kider smirked. He pulled out the other two pictures from their time in the photo booth. He passed them to Bella.

"She's adorable." Bella cooed. Kider smiled, warmed by the thought of his angel.

"Yes, Yes she is." Kider nodded.

"Let me see." Edward was by Kider's side within a second. Bella passed them to him letting her hand linger on his longer then necessary. Kider rolled his burgundy eyes.

"Lets keep the affection at a minimum thanks." Kider snapped.

"Sorry." Bella jumped back. Edward just glared at him. "So where is Ryan?" Bella asked.

"I left her so I could learn how to control my self." Bella gasped clasping a hand over her mouth. "What? What did I say?" Kider asked bewildered.

"_You just made the biggest mistake of your existence..."_

AN/ Okay! If you couldn't tell this takes place some time during breaking dawn. Don't get pissed at me when Breaking Dawn is released in four days (SO EXCITED) and theirs no mention of the amazingly awesome Ryan and Kider. I can't control Stephanie and even though I held her hostage for a month she still said no bu maybe she'll surprise me :) OKAY you know how I roll **No reviews- No Update. **And tell me how you like my Edward because I wasn't really sure if I did a good job on him - You know you love me xoxo Demon's Lolita :)


	9. 1997

1997

_Dear Kidder, _

_I turndid six today... I thought you wood be back bye now. I miss you butt when ever I miss you too much I go out to hour car and play the cd you left me it helps me not feel so alone. I start First grade next year. Timmy says it gonna be fun butt I scarred. What if they don like me? Come back soon. _

_Love Ryan_

**Ooh I need your love babe,**

**Guess you know it's true.**

**Hope you need my love babe,**

**Just like I need you.**

**Hold me, love me, hold me, love me.**

**Ain't got nothin' but love babe,**

**Eight days a week.**

**Love you every day girl,**

**Always on my mind.**

**One thing I can say girl,**

**Love you all the time.**

**Hold me, love me, hold me, love me.**

**Ain't got nothin' but love babe,**

**Eight days a week.**

**Eight days a week**

**I love you.**

**Eight days a week**

**Is not enough to show i care.**

**Ooh I need your love babe, ...**

**Eight days a week ...**

**Love you every ...**

**Eight days a week. eight days a week. eight days a week**


	10. 1998

**1998**

_Dear Kyder, _

_Im now seven years old. I starts second grade next year. I made a lot o friends in first grade. I don't know why I was so scared it was silly. My mommy got me a new bicikle it's red. That's my knew favorite color you know dat? It always remind me of your eyes. I wear your ring around my neck cuz its to big for my fingers. Can you see me? Do you miss me too? I wish you would come back soon... I miss you so much. _

_Love Ryan_

**Oh yeah, I'll tell you something,**

**I think you'll understand.**

**When I'll say that something**

**I want to hold your hand,**

**I want to hold your hand,**

**I want to hold your hand.**

**Oh please, say to me**

**You'll let me be your man**

**And please, say to me**

**You'll let me hold your hand.**

**Now let me hold your hand,**

**I want to hold your hand.**

**And when I touch you I feel happy inside.**

**It's such a feeling that my love**

**I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide.**

**Yeah, you've got that something,**

**I think you'll understand.**

**When I'll say that something**

**I want to hold your hand,**

**I want to hold your hand,**

**I want to hold your hand.**

**And when I touch you I feel happy inside.**

**It's such a feeling that my love**

**I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide.**

**Yeh, you've got that something,**

**I think you'll understand.**

**When I'll feel that something**

**I want to hold your hand,**

**I want to hold your hand,**

**I want to hold your hand.**


	11. 1999

**1999**

_Dear Kider, _

_Eight, Eight years old today. That means we've been apart for three years... Three very very long years... Is it bad Im starting to think your not coming back? You promised you would. Im going to keep believing in you. I few days ago my mommy brought me to Play land with a couple of my friends to celebrate my birthday and you know what? I know your going to find me silly but I broke down a started cry right there on the ferris wheel at the highest point because I stupidly kept exspecting you too grab my arm and take me flying again... I miss you. _

_Love Ryan_

**Love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love.**

**There's nothing you can do that can't be done.**

**Nothing you can sing that can't be sung.**

**Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game**

**It's easy.**

**There's nothing you can make that can't be made.**

**No one you can save that can't be saved.**

**Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be in time**

**It's easy.**

**All you need is love, all you need is love,**

**All you need is love, love, love is all you need.**

**Love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love.**

**All you need is love, all you need is love,**

**All you need is love, love, love is all you need.**

**There's nothing you can know that isn't known.**

**Nothing you can see that isn't shown.**

**Nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be.**

**It's easy.**

**All you need is love, all you need is love,**

**All you need is love, love, love is all you need.**

**All you need is love (all together now)**

**All you need is love (everybody)**

**All you need is love, love, love is all you need.**


	12. 2000

**2000**

_Dear Kider, _

_Im nine years old and am coming to terms with the facts that you are not coming back. You may then ask then why are you still writing pointless letters no one will ever read? I think no one can ever really let their angel fully go. I can say this because every morning I leave my window open for you even if its pouring rain. My mommy gets mad at me because the floors wet but I don't care because all I want is you... I wear the ring every day around my neck. The picture of us is laminated and in my locker. I kiss it every morning when my mommy drops me off and every afternoon when before she pics me up. I guess you could call me obsessive... _

_Love Ryan_

**Try to see it my way,**

**Do I have to keep on talking till I can't go on?**

**While you see it your way,**

**Run the risk of knowing that our love may soon be gone.**

**We can work it out,**

**We can work it out.**

**Think of what you're saying.**

**You can get it wrong and still you think that it's alright.**

**Think of what I'm saying,**

**We can work it out and get it straight, or say good night.**

**We can work it out,**

**We can work it out.**

**Life is very short, and there's no time**

**For fussing and fighting, my friend.**

**I have always thought that it's a crime,**

**So I will ask you once again.**

**Try to see it my way,**

**Only time will tell if I am right or I am wrong.**

**While you see it your way**

**There's a chance that we may fall apart before too long.**

**We can work it out,**

**We can work it out.**

**Life is very short, and there's no time**

**For fussing and fighting, my friend.**

**I have always thought that it's a crime,**

**So I will ask you once again.**

**Try to see it my way,**

**Only time will tell if I am right or I am wrong.**

**While you see it your way**

**There's a chance that we may fall apart before too long.**

**We can work it out,**

**We can work it out. **


	13. 2001

**2001 **

_Dear Kider, _

_Im ten. Double digits...The list of things that I have lost lengthens this year... Im sure where ever you are you know what happened this year. Its called by numbers. 9/11. Such a simple phrase for the hundreds of lives lost. I was just sitting at my desk when all of a sudden the principal walks in and comes to my side. He takes my hand gently and ushers me into the office. I ask what's wrong and now one will even look at me never mind answer my simple question. And that's when I see my aunt with her light blonde hair and son about three years old in her arms. She has tears in her dark blue eyes as looks at me. She takes my hand and we begin to walk towards her car. That's when she tells me my mommy has to left me to go with the angels. I have come to know that this cute little phrase means death. And death means their never coming back. So does that mean you died be cause the way I see it... Your never coming back... _

_Love Ryan_

**Yesterday, **

**All my troubles seemed so far away, **

**Now it looks as though they're here to stay, **

**Oh, I believe in yesterday. **

**Suddenly, **

**I'm not half the man I used to be, **

**There's a shadow hanging over me, **

**Oh, yesterday came suddenly. **

**Why she **

**Had to go I don't know, she wouldn't say. **

**I said, **

**Something wrong, now I long for yesterday. **

**Yesterday, **

**Love was such an easy game to play, **

**Now I need a place to hide away, **

**Oh, I believe in yesterday. **

**Why she **

**Had to go I don't know, she wouldn't say. **

**I said, **

**Something wrong, now I long for yesterday. **

**Yesterday, **

**Love was such an easy game to play, **

**Now I need a place to hide away, **

**Oh, I believe in yesterday. **

**Mm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mm.**


	14. 2002

**2002**

_Dear Kider, _

_Im eleven years old. I live in the same house with my aunt and her four year old son Tyler. I baby sit now. I can't help but find that funny. From the picture in my locker he looks a lot like me when I was little. Same curly blonde hair, big blue eyes, thick lashes, Im now sitting in the car, Back seat feet sticking out the window. Im trying to avoid Tyler and his friends their driving me insane not that its really a far drive. I can just picture your lips curling up into a smile at that. I know its been a long time but my mind has you perfectly preserved. My comfort at the moment is that my mom will be happier her eyes never really had that shine after my dad died so maybe their all up their, you know my dad, your mom and now my mom all having a tea party. I don't know what a waits us at the end of the rainbow Im just hoping theirs a big pot of gold for all of us you know? _

_Love Ryan _

**Hey, Jude, don't make it bad**

**Take a sad song and make it better**

**Remember to let her into your heart**

**Then you can start to make it better **

**Hey, Jude, don't be afraid**

**You were made to go out and get her**

**The minute you let her under your skin**

**Then you begin to make it better. **

**And any time you feel the pain, hey, Jude, refrain**

**Don't carry the world upon your shoulders**

**Well don't you know that its a fool who plays it cool**

**By making his world a little colder **

**Hey, Jude! Don't let her down**

**You have found her, now go and get her**

**Remember, to let her into your heart**

**Then you can start to make it better. **

**So let it out and let it in, hey, Jude, begin**

**You're waiting for someone to perform with**

**And don't you know that it's just you, hey, Jude,**

**You'll do, the movement you need is on your shoulder **

**Hey, Jude, don't make it bad**

**Take a sad song and make it better**

**Remember to let her into your heart**

**Then you can start to make it better**


	15. 2003

**2003**

_Dear Kider, _

_Im twelve today. Its not huge I know but for some reason my friends felt it absolutely necessary to take me out for all inclusive shopping trip to the Palisades mall. Don't get me wrong I love to shop I just don't see why they feel like they have to pay for everything. So right now Im sitting in the passengers seat feet up on the dashboard admiring my blue sparkly toe nails and my journals in my lap. I've come to think of some things... How os it that I still have the car if no ones been paying for the insurance? So someone must be... And if not my mom, or my dad, or my Aunt Lidia and Im almost positive its not Tyler unless he's got major cash stored somewhere and just hasn't told me yet. If that's the case Im going to tape him up by his batman tidy whiteys. Which brings me to another point. I never asked you the all important question... Are you a boxers or briefs man? That's completely beside the point but it does bring other questions up. I did the math in my head just now and Im rather creeped out. If im twelve that makes you twenty four. Ew... Okay I'm going to completely disregard that and say your eighteen because in my mine... you are. But back to my original point. If none of my family is paying for it then who is. And if it is you... That means... you still care, still remember and maybe just possibly... Still love me?_

_Lots of Love Ryan _

**She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah  
She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah  
She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

You think you lost your love,  
When I saw her yesterday.  
It's you she's thinking of  
And she told me what to say.  
She says she loves you  
And you know that can't be bad.  
Yes, she loves you  
And you know you should be glad. Ooh!

She said you hurt her so  
She almost lost her mind.  
She said to let you know  
You're not the hurting kind.  
She says she loves you  
And you know that can't be bad.  
Yes, she loves you  
And you know you should be glad. Ooh!

She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah  
She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeahAnd with a love like that  
You know you should be glad.

And now it's up to you,  
I think it's only fair,  
Pride can hurt you, too,  
Apologize to her  
Because she loves you  
And you know that can't be bad.  
Yes, she loves you  
And you know you should be glad. Ooh!

She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah  
She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah  
And with a love like that  
You know you should be glad.  
With a love like that  
You know you should be glad.  
With a love like that,  
You know you sho-o-ould  
Be Glad!  
Yeah, yeah, yeah.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah Ye-ah. 


	16. 2004

**2004**

_Dear Kider, _

_I AM 13! It is my last year of middle school! Timmy is out of the closet. He's got a boy friend and everything. Kinda creepy considering he met him at church camp... What ever. This has been a big year for me as you've probably guessed. I have picked up some hobbies to pass the time until you return. Which I have set in my mind that you will. I'm learning to play the electric guitar. Im not half bad if I do say so myself. Me and my three best friends are thinking of forming a band. My other hobby I found one day in art class. I had started to doodle and all of a sudden I had the art teacher behind me screaming things like BRILLIANT! SPECTACULAR! AMAZING! I still can't hear out of my left ear but I'll live. You are the topic of most of my art work actually. I hope you never see any of it because its really embarrassing to tell you the truth. And don't make fun if you do I gave you wings in a lot of them. See you soon my silly angry angel ;)_

_xoxo Love Ryan _

**Got a good reason for taking the easy way out**

**Got a good reason for taking the easy way out now**

**She was a day tripper, a one way ticket yea**

**It took me so long to find out, and I found out**

**She's a big teaser, she took me half the way there**

**She's a big teaser, she took me half the way there now**

**Tried to please her, she only played one night stands**

**Tried to please her, she only played one night stands now**

**She was a day tripper, a Sunday driver yea**

**Took me so long to find out, and I found out**

**Day tripper**

**Day tripper yea **


	17. 2005

**2005**

_Dear Kider, _

_Im fourteen and am about to go into highschool. Yes me in high school! My friends and I are super excited. Their all asleep on my living room floor right now. My aunt made tryler sleep out tonight so I could have my sleep over party. Their twenty three of us in total. Every inch of the floor is either covered in soda cans, a body, pop corn, candy, dvds, cds. Im up on the couch with my best friend Nira laying on my thigh. Its an odd angle to be working at. Timmy is laying on the floor beside me. My aunt said he could come because she knew he wouldn't try any funny business. Joey tucked under my right arm. Yes I still have him! He's looking a little shabbier then he used too but he's still my same Joey. Im fourteen and your ring still doesn't fit! Do you think it ever will? Where are you! You missed my middle school graduation! I tripped on my heel and landed on the maestro. I said I was sorry but he still looked pretty miffed. _

_Missing you Ryan_

_PS: Only two more years till you break your promise to me..._

**It's been a hard day's night, and I've been working like a dog  
It's been a hard day's night, I should be sleeping like a log  
But when I get home to you I'll find the things that you do  
Will make me feel alright**

You know I work all day to get you money to buy your things  
And it's worth it just to hear you say you're going to give me everything  
So why on earth should I moan, 'cause when I get you alone  
You know I feel ok

When I'm home everything seems to be right  
When I'm home feeling you holding me tight, tight

Owww!

So why on earth should I moan, 'cause when I get you alone  
You know I feel ok

When I'm home everything seems to be right  
When I'm home feeling you holding me tight, tight, yeah

It's been a hard day's night, and I been working like a dog  
It's been a hard day's night, I should be sleeping like a log  
But when I get home to you I'll find the things that you do  
Will make me feel alrightYou know I feel alright  
You know I feel alright...  



	18. 2006

**2006**

_Dear Kider, _

_Im fifteen and am about to go into my Sophomore year! Yes Sophomore. Have you ever really thought about it? Junior sounds younger then Sophomore. Shouldn't it go Freshman, Junior, Sophomore, Senior. What ever there goes my ADD again. I have a lot to tell you about my freshman year. First of all apparently I was what did Nira call it... Ah yes the freshman 'squeeze'. Which in all intent and purpose means the girl whose pants all the guys want to get into. Pathetic I know. But be happy to know I walked out of their with my head held high and my virginity intact. Second of all we had our first big break out show! We performed at the school dance which I know probably sounds not big of a deal but when you think about four freshman's performing at a highschool dance it kinda lifts the cool factor if not just by a little bit. Not to brag or anything but I have admirers :) On valentines day I had five dozen bouquets sitting by the front door. Of course one was from Timmy but still it made me feel special. But as you would figure I turned them all down for my silly angry angel who has yet to make his appearance. What ever guess what Im doing tonight? Oh yeah you cant because I'm not really talking to any one... Im having my first house party and my aunt says she'll pretend she doesn't know what I'm planning and magically disappear to her friends house with Tyler for the night. You got to love young moms who got pregnant to guys they don't remember :) Im going crazy I need your help. I want you here so bad it hurts... _

_Missing you like crazy Ryan _

_PS: One more year..._

**Help, I need somebody,**

**Help, not just anybody,**

**Help, you know I need someone, help.**

**When I was younger, so much younger than today,**

**I never needed anybody's help in any way.**

**But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured,**

**Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors.**

**Help me if you can, I'm feeling down**

**And I do appreciate you being round.**

**Help me, get my feet back on the ground,**

**Won't you please, please help me.**

**And now my life has changed in oh so many ways,**

**My independence seems to vanish in the haze.**

**But every now and then I feel so insecure,**

**I know that I just need you like I've never done before.**

**Help me if you can, I'm feeling down**

**And I do appreciate you being round.**

**Help me, get my feet back on the ground,**

**Won't you please, please help me.**

**When I was younger, so much younger than today,**

**I never needed anybody's help in any way.**

**But now these daya are gone, I'm not so self assured,**

**Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors.**

**Help me if you can, I'm feeling down**

**And I do appreciate you being round.**

**Help me, get my feet back on the ground,**

**Won't you please, please help me, help me, help me, oh.**


	19. The Return of the Angel

Kider, Edward, Emmett and Jasper were all sitting in the silver volvo pulling up the road of Tarrytown Road. Emmett was physically holding Kider down by his arm as they came closer and closer to where Kider knew the pale blue house with white shudders would be.

"If you don't stop twitching I swear I will sick Bella on you!" Emmett laughed.

"Bella's in Alaska and can't do a damn thing at the moment." Kider growled.

"How dare you use my wife as a threat." Edward said looking highly offended.

"You have to admit your wife is a beastly new born." Emmett chuckled.

"Yeah." Edward smiled fondly.

"Can we please just get moving!" Kider growled out.

"I mean really!" Jasper cried out obviously feeling Kider's impatience.

"Okay keep your pants on Kide. I mean that literally the girls only fifteen." Emmett chuckled at his own wittiness. Kider reached back and punched Emmett.

"That's not funny." He growled at him.

"What ever you say big brother." Emmett snickered.

"Um... Is this the place?" Edward seemed wary. Kider turned to find out why. Their were multicolored lights and the music was blasting to a point where it hurt his super sensitive hearing and the entire place was absolutely crawling with teenagers. Their were boys and girls in the pool. He could see the living room was filled to capacity.

"Looks like some kind of party." Emmett rubbed his hands together.

"I'll never find her in there. I don't even know what she looks like!" Kider groaned.

"Lets just go take a look." Edward said being the sensible one.

"I don't know if I can handle that." Jasper said nervously.

"Then wait in the car!" Emmett and Kider snapped in unison. Kider climbed out of the car Emmett by his side and Edward fallowing a little slower waiting on Jasper. Kider finally made it to the pool deck the glass sliding door that lead through the kitchen and into the living room was open. He walked and saw all the girls turn to look at him and his brothers.

"Now how do we plan to find her Kye?" Edward asked coming up behind her.

"Curly blonde hair, blue eyes, thick lashed, pink lips?" Emmett recited.

"Uh huh." Kider said looking around.

"Really wasn't that hard..." Emmet said quietly. Kider whipped around to see what he was talking about. Then right their in the middle of a group of people was a girl with luxurious blonde curls, bright blue eyes that twinkled in the multicolored lights, full pink lips that had a light layer of gloss coating them. She wore a small denim mini skirt with a black tank top that was cut down the back to show her rippling silky cream colored skin. On her feet were a pair of black graffiti converse. But what shocked and angered him the most was the blonde boy behind her grinding his pelvis into her backside in time with the music.

AN/ GASP What's Kider going to do? I know you all want to know but remember my motto... **No Reviews- No Updates. **So if you want to know review. I know this was really short but I am soooo tired its 5 ocklock in the morning... so I apologize - Demons Lolita :)


	20. You Came Back

ONLY 2 MORE DAYS TILL BREAKING DAWN! Stephanie Meyer still owns all vampyness and to my disappointment the Cullen/Hale boys. But Kider is still vamptastic so Ill stick to owning him :)

Kider couldn't believe what he was seeing. His little innocent Ryan was now on the dance floor with some little punk obscenely moving her beautiful body for all to see... Her face was flushed her eyes in trained concentration never once moving out of sink with the extremely fast beat. Suddenly the Ryan he recognized resurfaced when her face split into a glowing smile and her eye were set a flame. Then suddenly the other Ryan came out and grabbed another guy with black hair and a pink streak in the by the hands and placed him in front of her so she was squashed between the tow guys grinding their hips into each other. The guy behind her placed his hands on her swaying hips and pulled her more firmly to him. Kider saw red as he shot his hand forward and pulled it back launching both boys directly into the pool. Ryan opened her eyes and looked towards where the splash had come from.

"Can some one get Timmy and matt out of the pool!?" She clutched her stomach laughing hysterically. Every one just watched as the blond boys desperately tried to break the surface.

"Timmy?" Kider's mouth fell open.

"Timmy?" Edward asked.

"Apparently." Jasper rolled his eyes. They saw Ryan roll her blue lapis eyes good naturdly.

"Apparently its up to me!" She reached down and pulled off her shirt to reveal a red string bikini top. "Ryan to the rescue! I'm coming boys!" She yelled running towards the pool letting her skirt fall to the floor on the way. She dove head first into the water. Kider waited anxiously for her head to come back up. When it did it had two head next to hers. Timmy and the other boy. "Honestly boys you need to learn how to swim some time I can't be saving your ass's every time you fall... wait how did you fall in from the living room?"

"I know but the wet look works for you." The black haired boy climbed onto the side of the pool pulling Timmy up with him. Ryan hauled her self up and shook her hair out like a dog.

"Zip it Matt my converse are drenched." She grinned reaching down to untie her shoes. Kider couldn't help but let it trace over her shapely body and fallow each bead of water down her taught back with his superior vision.

"What did Emmett say about the pants." Edward chuckled near his ear. Kider batted him away. "Ill admit she's something."

"Can you read her mind?" kider asked not taking his eyes away from her as she called for a towel.

"Im trying not to read any ones mind actually its all so damn loud." Edward grumbled.

"Your as bad as Jasper Eddy." Emmett said swiveling his hips to the beat.

"Ugh that's just nasty." Kider commented turning back toward his angel only to relize she was gone. "God! Where did she go now?"He looked just in time to catch Timmy's lips locking with the boy named Matt. "Oh." He said dumbly.

"I know what jealousy feels like. It can be irrational" Edward chuckled.

"Introducing ! Guardian-Angelzzz!" Kider swore his heart started to beat again. A girl with shiny brown hair was standing on the opposite end of the pool and was holding a base guitar in one hand and a mic in the other. Their were four girls in all. A small black haired one on drums, another darker haired brunette on the key board and his angel with a red guitar slung over her shoulder. What shocked him the most was the color of all four girls eyes. They were blood red. "And since its Rye's b-day all thought she should sing us that song she wrote." The brunnette said above the roaring party goers.

"Aw Nira!" Ryan whined in the most adorable way. "No one wants to here that!" Her cheeks flushed a delicious shade of red.

"Of course you do don't you?" She screamed out.

"RYAN! RYAN! RYAN!" The crowd cheered all smiling at her. Kider just stood staring at her. Ryan smiled sheepishly her red eyes gleaming in the disco lights.

"Okay... But I warn you its dreadfully slow." Ryan smiled sheepishly her red eyes gleaming in the disco lights. She sighed. "Okay grab a partner no one slow dances alone at my partner." She grinned shyly. Emmett quickly grabbed Edward and pulled him to his chest.

"You heard her Eddy. No one dances alone." Emmet laughed loudly.

"Get off me or I'll sick Bella on you!" Edward yelled.

"I thought you said she wasn't meant to be used as a threat.' Jasper checkled.

"Nope only I can Edward smiled Bella's favorite crooked smile as Emmett dipped him making him growl. Suddenly heard above the crowd was a voice so beautiful it made heavens gates open.

"This is the place where I sit. This is the part where I love you too much. This is as hard as it gets. Because I'm getting tired or pretending I'm tough. I'm here if you want me. I'm yours you can hold me. I'm empty and taking and tumbling and braking." Kider felt Jasper grasp his arm. Kiders hands were clenched into tight fists and he didn't even realize it. She truly didn't think he loved her. Unless this was about some one else which made the pain that much worse.

"Because I don't see you... And you don't need me. And you don't love me. The way I wish you would. The way I know you could. I dream a world where you understand. That I dream a million sleepless nights. But I dream a fire when you're touching my hand. But it twists into smoke when I turn on the lights. I'm speechless and faded. It's too complicated. Is this how the book ends?

Nothing but old friends? Because I don't see you... And you don't need me. And you don't love me. The way I wish you would. The way I know you could. " She saw Ryan bite her bottom lip and closed her glossy ruby red eyes as she strummed her old fashioned acoustic guitar. She opened them and her lips parted and she began to sing softly again as the couples glided across the cobble stone pool side.

"This is the place in my heart. This is the place where I'm falling apart. Isn't this just where we met? Was the night in rain the last chance that I'll ever get? I wish I was lonely. Instead of just only. Crystal and see through and not enough to you." A small tear rolled down her tear only visible to Kider vampire vision as she hastily wiped it away. Give a teary smile to the crowd. "Sorry. That song just... always gets to me." She breathed deeply before reaching up to her neck and clutching something in her hand. Kider was about to run up to her and take her into his arms when Edward gripped his shoulder.

"Wait." He said firmly.

"Im tired of waiting!" Kider growled. "I've waited ten damn years!"

"I know."

"No you don't know! You were apart from Bella a year and you said it was torture and you never stopped thinking about her. Ten years! She grew up with out me! Made new friends and now I found out she's missing me to and there's still more waiting!" Jasper sent a wave of calm towards his distressed brother. "Thank you Jasper." He murmured then just as he was turning around there was a large gasp and a sudden rush of static. He turned in the direction of where the noise came from and he what he saw made him light headed. Ryan was staring right at him tears streaming down her pale cheeks one hand clasped over her mouth the other around her neck. And when the hand at her neck joined her other at her mouth he saw the red ring he gave her fall from her fingers. Her eyes never left his as she removed the guitar from around her. She walked on wobbly legs towards him. No one else existed to either of them. Once she reached him Ryan did the first thing that came to mind.

SLAP!

"Ow!! Fuck!" She screamed. Kider stared shocked as she gripped her injured hand. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper all broke out laughing. The rest of the crowd just stared on in confusion. Suddenly she stopped clutching her hand and she threw her self at him beating at his chest sobbing the whole time. "How dare you! You come back ten god damn years later! Why did you leave me!" His hands formed shackles around the fists that were defiantly going to have bruises tomorrow. He pulled her to him and enveloped her in hug until she stopped un-successfully trying to kill him where she fell against his chest shaking with heavy sobs. Her eyes were no longer red but the misted over blue he knew to come with sadness. "I thought you cared about me." She gasped out threw tears.

"Silly little girl." He chuckled sadly running his fingers through her damp curls smelling the sent of chocolate he missed so much. "I love you." He whispered pressing a sweet kiss to her forehead. She whimpered and held on tighter.

"_My silly angry angel you came back." She whispered nuzzling her face into his chest. _

_**MSAAMSAAMSAAMSAAMSAAMSAAMSAAMSAAMSAAMSAAMSAAMSAA**_

AN/ HES BACK! OKAY tell me every thing. How did you like teenage Ryan in the flesh? Did I reunite them okay? PS didn't write the song I just messed with the lyrics a bit to make them fit a little better. And to answer question NO THIS ISN'T THE END unless of course... My motto wasn't fallowed ahem **No Reviews- No Updates **(Cough cough) SO REVIEW - Demons Lolita :)


	21. Shoosh

Unknown to the girl and the vampire sitting intertwined in each others arms Edward, Emmett and Jasper were clearing off the party goers. Kider held her gently yet firm her face was pressed into his necks as the tears making long wet trails. One of his hands tangled in her hair holding her head close to him. He inhaled her scent, no he did more than that he drowned in it. Her body shuddered in his arms. He could hear the words she was desperately mumbling to herself.

"He's here. He's really here." Her words came out breathy and uncontrolled yet they were so beautiful.

"Yes. Yes. " He nuzzled his face into her locks. She clawed desperately at the fabric of his white button up.

"You smell better than I remembered." She hiccupped.

"I was just thinking the same thing." He cupped her face drawing her back so he could look at her beautiful face.

"Your eyes." She said in awe. The eyes looking back at her were not the same deep burgundy she always dreamt of but a deep shining gold that seemed to pierce her soul, make her knees weak and heart accelerate full thrust. He smiled and she thought her heart stopped dead. His beautiful flawless face, pale lips, angular chin, thick lashes, milky white skin and brown hair that fell into his eyes shining in the brilliant streams of moon light all made for a sculpture more lustrous than any cheap copy an artiest could even attempt.

"I know. Do you miss the old ones?" He asked uncertainly.

"They were nice but I like these better." She smiled and his stomach filled with those well missed tiny insects. He looked at her new features. Same beautiful twinkling pools of deep ocean blue. Her nose longer but still adorable. Her pink lips were full and called to be kissed. Her eyes had black smudges on them from where her make-up had run. Wait make-up? What did she need make-up for she was beautiful as is. He thought to himself.

Her hair was much longer and hit her mid-back the front piece was cropped to fit around the side of her eye and their were three or four steaks of red streaked though haphazardly through the mane honey gold tresses. Her body was defiantly more shapely than most fifteen year old girls and he attempted to keep his eyes from straying to the exposed part of her chest.

"Um... Kider..." He heard a quiet voice from behind him. He saw Edward looking sheepish poking half his body out of the glass sliding door. Ryan lifted her head to see who the voice belonged to. She was momentarily dazed by the beauty of the boy by the door but then she looked back at Kider and happily smiled because her angel was more handsome.

"Yes Edward?" Kider said his voice fustrated.

"Her mom and little brother are going to be home in two minutes." He held up to fingewrs before darting inside. Ryan raised one eye brow because it was impossible for her mom to be coming home in two minutes and she didn't have a little brother only a pain in the butt cousin. Ryan looked to Kider for clarification.

"Um..." Kider seemed in deep thought. "Ryan I think I need to leave for a little-"

"NO!" She yelled clutching her self to him.

"I promise Ill come back.' he whispered in her ear.

"You said that last time to and you didn't come back until just know and you think Im letting you out of my sight?" She snapped sarcastically. He chuckled kissing her on the forehead as she drew back to look at him.

"Trust me Ryan an army of vampires couldn't keep me away from you now that I've seen you again." He stroked the hair back from her face.

"If you don't mind the interruption but I have a plan." Edward was standing a little ways off. Suddenly Jasper and Emmett were walking out the door and Emmett almost broke it in frustration because he just couldn't seem to fit through.

"Oh God!" Ryan suddenly gasped.

"What?" Kider asked in surprise.

"After all these years. God I am an idiot!" Ryan hit her forehead.

"No your not but why do you say that?" Kider asked curiously.

"Its obvious! Your all gay! Your with the bronze haired one. Its obvious with the way he's all defensive and the blonde is with the really ripped guy because opposites attract oh I see!" All of a sudden all of them except for the bronze haired one broke out laughing.

"That's what you get Eddy for calling Kider gay that first day." The large one ratios laughter rang through the area. Edward growled at them all as they all attempted to smother their laughter. Kider was still chuckling.

"No sweet heart their all married and I love someone else."

"Who?" Ryan demanded.

"He's talking about you." Edward laughed.

"Oh..." Ryan's face went red but she buried in Kider's chest as he picked her up bridal style.

"Okay Eddy about that plan." The large one said suddenly hyper alert.

"I have a better plan." Ryan said suddenly.

"But you didn't even hear mine-"

"A shoosh. I know mines better already." She dropped to her feet as Kider quickly wrapped his arm around her small frame.

"But that's not fair." Edward snapped.

"You don't always have to be that smart one Edward." The smaller blonde chuckled. It was very different the large brunettes booming laugh.

"Okay Ryan were on it." Edward said grabbing the other two by the arm and hauling them quickly into the house.

"How did- Never mind I don't want to know." She held up a hand. "You fallow me."

"Yes Mam." Kider said smiling walking his arm still wound around her. They walked quickly towards the house and Kider shut the glass sliding door behind him silently. "May I ask where were going?" He did his signature expression and her face went blank and she just stared at him. "What?"

"It really is you." She said in awe as she threw her arms around his neck and jumped up so her legs were around his waist. He gripped her thighs to hold he against his marble body. "My silly angry angel you really here in my arms." She cried tears of joy fell from the ocean in her eyes.

"Silly little girl I did tell you I would come back. Do you really think I would forget my Ryan?" He asked staring deeply at her. Suddenly Kider heard steps at the front door. "Um... So what's this plan of yours." he whispered sheepishly.

"My room you still remember it?" She asked urgently dropping to the floor staring at the stain glass door.

"Yes see you soon." Then he was gone.

AN/ OKAY. I personally love teenage Ryan. I wanted her sweet and sassy instead of well mannered and droopy from all the terrible things that have happened to her. I hope you like her to please give me feedback on how Im creating the character, aka Ryan, (Teenage Ryan) Kider (We knew but how is he coming along) Jasper, Edward, Emmett and so on. Other than that please give me some thought not just continue this and so on I would be much obliged :) You know the motto and you also know I sadly don't own any Vampy goodness. :( OMK my first frowny face! Not the point **No-Reviews-No Feedback- No** **Update** oooohhh I am evil... - You know you love me Demons Lolita :)

PS: BREAKING DAWN IS FREAKING COMING OUT TOMORROW GOD DAMMITT!! Im going to the costume ball at Barnes and Nobles its going to be so sexy :) Maybe Ill meet a Twilight loving guy and completely forget about mister emo hater... Hey one can only hope :)


	22. Matt

Ryan ran to the couch and sat down throwing her feet up at the end and making herself looked like she was tired out. She ran a 'frustrated' hand through her hair as her aunt came through the door. She seemed to be opening it purposefully slow as if she were afraid there would be no house. When she saw she still had a place to leave she through the door open and trotted over to her in her normal bouncy nature. She gave her a wide smile and Ryan raised one blonde eye brow.

"Yes?" She sighed knowing she had something to share.

"First things first how was you party?" She demanded. Ryan sighed dreamily.

"It was... Words don't describe. Words don't describe Luce." She grasped the couch so their faces were level and a grin was plastered on her face.

"That's great hun..." Ryan arched a brow. Something wasn't right. Something was defiantly off.

"What's going on?" She bit her lip ready for the hurt.

"Well... If you want we can talk about this tomorrow." She gave a tentative smile knowing what Ryan's answer would be.

"No we can talk now." Ryan gave a small reply smile. She really didn't have time but she knew this was probably important and affected some aspect of her life.

"Um... Well you know Matt." She smiled wistfully seeming lost in her thoughts. Then Ryan's gaze flashed down to the little glimmer that flashed across her eyes. Her breath caught in her throat.

"Your engaged." Ryan choked out.

"Uh huh." her eyes tearing up in joy. "He purposed tonight." She gave a blinding smile. Ryan felt the need to hold down her dinner.

"And that means." Ryan chocked again. "Were moving to the city." She tried to cover up with a smile but she failed miserably.

"Ryan please sweety tonight was such a great night for both of us lets just talk tomorrow." Her aunt held her shoulder. Ryan gagged internally again but managed to hold herself together long enough to get to her feet.

"Good night Aunt Lucy." She gave a small half hearted smile. She kissed her cheek and began to shakily walk toward the stairs. She clutched her comfort charm in her right hand out of habit and she put one hand on the banister and supported her weight on it. She walked around the corner away from her room and slid down the wall one hand at her neck the other tangled in her hair as her head rested on her knees. Her pulse was throbbing in her ears and she felt like andy second her stomach would drop out her butt.

Mean while Kider was in a world all his own. He marveled over her room. No longer were their dolls, or tea cups or even a shelf of Disney movies in the far corner. Her walls were bright satin red with posters every where. Her bed was a bunk bed with nothing underneath but a desk and some other items he'd look at later.

On the other side was a black vanity with various band stickers surrounding the mirror and on the mirror were four kiss marks of four different shades and under the lip marks were four names. Under the silver was Ryan in elegant script written with a sharpie, under the bronze was Nira, Under the black was Emily, Under the deep red was Danni. Tucked in the corner of the mirror were pictures that seemed to be from an old fashioned Polaroid camera. One was of all three girls and they looked about ten sitting at the beach behind a very large sand castle. They all had their arms thrown over each other. Another were the three girls dressed in red and black uniforms pom poms in hand. In another it was Ryan giving the camera a dazzling smile as the girl Nira licked the side of her face. Another was was the girls that looked pretty recent. They all had their make up done dark with their eyes the same ruby red they had on stage Above them was the word Guardian Angelzzz in fancy font in the bottom was their contact information. In another picture was Ryan as a little girl her mother had he in one arm as what seemed to be her dad tickled her ruthlessly. In another was just her and her mother at the ice cream parlor. Another was Timmy holding her up as he twirled her around she looked like she was laughing hysterically.

He walked over to her bed and looked up to see Joey looked rather ragged. He chuckled holding the bear to his nose. Her scent was all over it. He was intoxicated.

"So you're the lucky little guy who got to spend these years with her." He said sadly. He almost resented the bear. He threw it back on the covers but something caught his attention. On the wall was a painting of him and little Ryan. His eyes were blood red and Ryan was sitting across from him on the Ferris wheel a look of un-parallel contentment on her face. The brush strokes were so even so perfect he felt that he could reach in and touch her baby soft skin. That's when he noticed another of just a side profile of him but the strange part was he had black wings sprouting from his back as he stared un-seeingly out of the picture. Another was right along side it. It was a picture of the blue Cobra Mustang outside the house and he was leaning against the hood of the car again black wings splaying out to greet the sun. He traced his wings with a finger. He couldn't help but smile widely at the fact she thought of him, as often as he had thought of her.

He climbed down from the bunch bed and ducked under neath to see what lay there. In the corner closer the window was a pink and black guitar with pink skulls in the corner with her name written in the same carful silver sharpy penning. He stroked the string with a pale white finger. The strings were perfectly tight and made a beautiful ringing noise as he released. He turned back to the desk and on it was a doodle on a piece of computer paper. In the doodle was a picture of a woman with long curly hair holding a young girl close to her as she wrapped her large wings wrapped around her. Kider's signature expression came to his face. He shook his head and placed the drawing back down and he open up a draw and inside were a lot of crumbled up paper balls. He pulled one out and attempted to smooth it out.

_Silly Little Girl _

_Sometimes I feel you're not listening _

_Sometimes I feel you don't understand _

_But I think I've got the answer _

_Already know what you're gonna say _

_'Cause I'm just a little girl you see _

_But there's a hell of a lot more to me _

_Don't ever underestimate what I can do _

_Don't ever tell me how I'm meant to be _

_You say I'm just a little girl, just a little girl _

_How can I compare? What do I know? _

He could see where she got angry and ripped through the page and he chanced that thats when she got to angry and crumpled it up and it joined the others. He pulled out the next one.

_Given Up_

_Ah ah ah ah  
Ah ah ah ah  
I'm giving up on everything  
Because you messed me up  
Don't know how much you  
Screwed it up  
You never listened  
That's just too bad  
Because I'm moving on  
I won't forget  
You were the one that was wrong  
I know I need to step up and be strong  
Don't patronize me_

_I know I wanna run away  
I know I wanna run away  
Run away  
If only I could run away  
If only I could run away  
Run away  
I told you what i wanted I  
I told you what i wanted  
What I wanted  
But I was forgotten  
I won't be forgotten  
Never Again  
_

He knew who this one was for and he bit his lip before shoving it back in a ball and throwing it in the draw. Then he looked to the corner of the draw and he saw a little red Satin box. He slowly opened it and was found the picture of them in the photo booth and under it was a piece of paper. His brow farrowed as he pulled it out. These were obviously very special to her and he soon found out why. This Peice was simply titled...

_Kider_

_Sparkling angel I believe_

_You were my savior in my time of need._

_Blinded by faith I couldn't hear_

_All the whispers, the warnings so clear._

_I see the angels,_

_I'll lead them to your door._

_There's no escape now,_

_No mercy no more._

_No remorse cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart._

_You took my heart,_

_Deceived me right from the start._

_You showed me dreams,_

_I wished they'd turn into real._

_You broke a promise and made me realize._

_It was all just a lie._

_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see_

_Your dark intentions, your feelings for me._

_Fallen angel, tell me why?_

_What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?_

_I see the angels,_

_I'll lead them to your door_

_There's no escape now_

_No mercy no more_

_No remorse cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart_

_You took my heart,_

_Deceived me right from the start._

_You showed me dreams,_

_I wished they'd turn into real._

_You broke a promise and made me realize._

_It was all just a lie._

_Could have been forever._

_Now we have reached the end._

_This world may have failed you,_

_It doesn't give the reason why._

_You could have chosen a different path in life._

_The smile when you tore me apart._

_You took my heart,_

_Deceived me right from the start._

_You showed me dreams,_

_I wished they'd turn into real._

_You broke a promise and made me realize._

_It was all just a lie._

_Could have been forever._

_Now we have reached the end._

_**May this ease my need to see his beautiful face...**_

_**Ryan**_

AN/ OKAY! A lot to cover. I know this chappy was a bit every where so let me just say a few things. Okay yes I know your all thinking oh no not another bad thing to happen to loving Ryan but trust me this is very important for our plot ;) Another am I the only one who was so completely thoroughly upset by Breaking Dawn? I was so damn let down. Im not going to say why because I may ruin the book for people. I haven't finished it yet I have about a hundred pages to go maybe it will fix itself idk. Okay the songs used in the chappy were Just a little girl, Forgotten, and Angel. Remember my motto because lately reviews are coming in less and its making me sad :( you see another pouty face OMK. Okay so **No Reviews-No Updates. **- Demons Lolita :)


	23. AN PLEASE READ

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

**Alright announcement time!** Im going to be posting the first chapter of my story under twilight because it's a whole forbidden love mythical drama. I WANT REVIEWS! I need to know if you people would read it! I need to know it will give me some incentive to keep writing! Im losing it here. I love my characters but its so hard to write when no ones reading because I wont let any one read it till its done so Im going to post the prolog that's it and you need to tell me if you would read it okay? **Please if you like my stories or my characters on here wait until you meet the ones I made with out having a twilight plot to fallow ;)**


	24. MY NOVEL

**OKAY! Read carefully. This is my new novel that I am finishing up and am taking to an author to proofread and edit and then I'm taking it to a publishing company if its good enough. This first part is...**

**THE PROLOG! **

Humid air was stagnant around my aching body. Why did my whole body ache with pain. _Why._ The smell of copper of rust surrounds me dizzying with its powerful odor. What is that smell? _What._ The ground smelt of fresh rain and was moist against my heated face. When did I get here? _When._ My chest pressed painfully into the ground of leaves and decay. How did I get here? _How. _Here... Here... Where was here? _Where._ A question above all else haunted the far corner of my mind. _Who...Who...Who was I? _

**The second is...**

**A BRIEF SUMMERY!**

Anastasia Morfin, a girl who was like any other girl her age only she could not remember her own name much less where she came from. Her furry best friend Josh and the bouncy beautiful Trish take her into their home filled with some hidden secrets. And who's this annoying, sarcastic egotistic, enchanting, funny, loving boy with eyes that range from beautiful brown to flaming red. Damian's dark he's mysterious and he's in your face and loud. He's every contradiction put together for the perfect creature of the depths of hell. With their mortality hanging by a string and about to drift away life itself is a competition. What they don't know is their in love with their opponent...

**All I want you to do is take two minutes of your time write me a review or a message and tell me if you would read it. That's all Im asking so please respond and make me intrigued to finish it :) **

**Lots of Love Demons Lolita :)**


	25. Gaydom

Ryan laid her head against the wall fisting her hands into her golden locks. She banged her

head against the wall twice. She attempted to breath evenly. She knew this day would be coming eventually but who knew eventually would be so soon. She figured if she still getting her giggles why get the rock? Just to screw her over? Nah she knew that wasn't the case but it seemed that way on occasion. She pounded the wall with her fist. And let her head fall back again. How could everything go perfect and be so messed up only seconds later. She couldn't fathom being a city girl. With no pool to tan by, and no green grass or fresh air and having to take a dirty subway to city park to get some. Couldn't imagine living with out Timmy next door. Leaving Nira? Danni? Emily? It was ludicrous! And not like the singer. And what about her newly recovered angel and gay companions? Okay maybe they weren't gay... She could hardly imagine beautiful Kider in a dirty city.

Suddenly she felt a cold body next to her own. She threw her arms around it and smother her face in his neck. But something was off the hair was messy not silky and smooth. She released her strangle hold and fell backwards into the other wall. The bronze haired boy sat across from her looking quite amused. To bad he's gay. She thought to herself. What a loss to the straight comuntity. His eyes darked and smile faded.

"I am not gay." He snapped.

"And who said you were." She shrugged nonchalant.

"You were thinking it." He said simply.

"Was not." She snapped. "Plus knowing what a woman's thinking is a tell tale sign of gaydom." She smirked. Edward gaped at her.

"Your unbelievable." He snapped crossing his arms.

"I've been told." Ryan mumbled.

"Have you know?" His eyes brightened.

"Yup, my aunt, my teachers, fans, friends angry people on the street. Sure it in different context but none the less I've been told various times." She shrugged again.

"Do I scare you?" He asked suddenly.

"Nope you give me gay vibes but nothing more than that." She smiled at him.

"Ill let that one slide." Then he muttered something like "No self preservation."

"Sorry to be a bubble burster." She beamed. She found she really liked Edward. She had no idea why but she did.

"Your okay yourself kid." He smiled.

"Kid? Kid? Im hardly younger then you." She put her hands on her hips.

"What ever you say Ryan." He smirked.

"Fine if you think your all cool like that." She muttered.

"Other then witty banter I came out to ask if your okay." He cocked his head to the side.

"Oh yeah I'm fine I always tear my hair out." She chuckled dryly shaking strands of blond from her fingers. Edward laughed. "Nah but Im fine." She smiled.

"Okay but you might want to go see kider he's going through your stuff.' He chuckled getting to his feet.

"That little! Oh he is going down!" She shot to her feet flying towards her room. "Drop what ever your doing!" She flung the door open. To see him sitting in the arm chair.

_Just like it was yesterday... _

AN/ OKAY Im sorry it was so short but there will be another update by tonight but I just got home from my vacation in Maryland it was fabulous. But I thought I owed you a new chapter and fast! So here's the first one. Don't think just because I say another chapters coming means you can just skimp out of my motto! **No-reviews-No Updates. **You know the rules. Oh and how do you feel about the Ryan Edward friendship. ITS NOTHING MORE THAN THAT! Don't get any ideas. And Ryan I hope you find her an intriguing character with a lot of childish spunk thats what I was going for REVIEW! - You know you love me xoxo Demons Lolita :)


	26. The Stang

Ryan still had her hand on the doorknob and she gently closed the door behind her. She gave one of her whole hearted blinding smiles and Kider swore his heart beat again even for only a second. She bounded over to him her chest bouncing with each step. He swore he would never get used to that. Did she have to look so mature? At least if she looked more like a fifteen year old girl should then it may be easier to remember that. Pimples, un-matching body parts. None of them were present except a bit of baby fat around her cheeks. But she made it look adorable. And she landed in his lap with one graceful leap. She pressed her face into his neck and smiled.

"Comfortable?" Kider asked holding her close.

"Quite content really. And you laps really quite cozy. And yes that was a compliment." She smile up at him blue eyes gleaming in the moon light shining through her open window.

"You remember that?" He asked incredulously.

"I was powerless to forget." Her smile fell slightly.

"Do you... I don't know want to go for a ride?" He nodded his head to the open window to where the blue cobra mustang was sitting.

"I'd be surprised if it still ran." She chuckled. He faked a gasp.

"You doubt a mustang." He faked a gasp.

"Well I haven't driven it and I don't let any one else touch it so..." She shrugged.

"Never doubt me or the stang." He smiled. She broke out laughing. "What?" He gave his signature exspression.

"Did you just say..." She laughed hard. "The stang?"

"Yes... And?" He grumbled.

"Never again." She told him firmly but her smile was teasing.

"Oh shut up and take my hand you silly little girl." He grinned at her flashing beautiful straight gleaming teeth. Ryan glared at him before giving him her hand.

"Kider what about my aunt." Ryan asked nervously staring at the car.

"Ever scene a flying car before?" He smirked.

"In chitty chitty bang bang but sorry to go bursting bubbles again but we live in America." She rolled her assure eyes.

"Har har prepare to eat your words." He smiled. He flicked one hand out and and the cobra began to lift slowly from the ground towards her open window. Her mouth fell open just like the window maybe even a little wider.

"Close your mouth love its unattractive to gawk." The car door open and the passenger side was visible. "My lady." He helped her out on the ledge and into the black leather of the car seat.

"My life gets more and more harry potter every freaken day." She muttered and he smiled. "I think there's a flaw in your plan Dumbldore how do you plan on getting in?" He just smiled before jumping the ground in a cat like crouch. "Show off." She muttered.

"Aren't you going to open my door?" He get to his feet one eye brow raised in a way so beautiful it should be a crime against humanity.

"I thought you could do it." She reached over and pushed the door open. He launched himself over the drivers side. He closed the door behind him and smiled at her. His gold eyes were lit with mirth she never remembered him possessing. Had their roles been swapped. Was she the brooding teenager while he the excitable child just given a mustang to drive? The car slowly started moving forward through the sky. The night was even more beautiful from this height. She only had a million and one questions for him but she didn't want to ruin the serene atmosphere.

"Well this is a way to save on gas." She mused.

"Are you always to money conciose?" He laughed.

"Global warming to." She ignored his question knowing the answer.

"Envirmentalist." He pointed out.

"Well listening to the beatles every day since your five can do that to you." She laughed.

"True." He turned to look out the window.

"Well I don't think you brought me out here about my childhood neighborhood to talk about my concern for our nations future so talk." She said staring at his beautiful face. Her imaginings had done him far from justice.

"Um... there's really no easy way to put this so I think I will just go with the simplest..."

"Yes?"

"What have you been doing for the last ten years." They said in unison then both started to laugh.

"You go first." She said.

"No trust me you go."

"No trust me yours must be so much more interesting."

"Highly doubt it." She was powerless under the power of his new and improved eyes.

"Okay where to start..." she mused.

"The beginnings always good..." He smiled.

"Thanks sherlock..." She rolled her eyes.

"_Probably when I started first grade..."_

AN/ OKAY Im sorry that this to was short but we'll be going back to a chapter a day so you'll get your daily dose of Ryan and Kider. BUT I have news! The reason I wasn't able to write so much before passing out is because I was talking to a guy who accepts everything about me and we have so much in common we both like emo music. Harry Potter he's even agreed to read twilight! SO YES! And we both just admitted we like eachother! Good things come to those who wait! Thanks for the advice to give the other guy a second chance it didn't work out but it taught me a lesson to stand by myself no matter what. So thanks. I love you guys SOOOOOO much its crazy! Alright if you don't know my motto by know you might want to get your eyes checked its only on the bottom of every single page lol. **No Reviews - No Updates! - You know you love me and you know I love you xoxo Demons Lolita :)**


	27. Cookies and Cooties

"Um... Okay... First grade... First grade my teacher was Ms. Litterate I could never pronounce her name so I called her miss Lit... And my first day there I was one of those kids that kinda ran from their mother to meet the other kids. That's when I found Nira. She was hiding in the tunnel on the play ground. I asked her why she was hiding and she told me because some boy was trying to kiss her. And me being well me asked what's bad about kisses. She said boys had cooties. I told her she was being stupid and come meet my best friend Timmy. They didn't really mesh well back then so I found I needed to spend time separately with them. I don't know if it was the cooty issue or because Timmy kept wiping his nose on her jacket ." Kider laughed at her story with a goofy smile on his face.

"Am I boring you?" She asked self consciously.

"No no keep going."

"Okay... That year we had to be in a stupid play and I was assigned to be a tree. Me a stupid tree. But when I saw my mom out in the audience with all the other trees parents waving at her little sapling that made it okay." She smiled at him.

"I bet you were the cutest tree there." He pinched her cheek.

"You bet your sweet ass I was." She giggled. Kider smiled.

"Continue." Kider said laughing.

"Um... Second grade I had a whole slew of friends but my closest were still Nira and Timmy until I met Emily. We call her Emily the strange because she truly is bizarre. Any how she was beating up a boy for stealing her cookie and I don't blame her it was double choco choco chip!" Kider laughed. "So suddenly another boy punches her in the stomach and I jump on his back and we beat the snot out of him together. And that's how Emily joined up. She told me she had five brothers at home and told me she knew how to take care of herself. She was the girl who wore boy shorts and t-shirts with reptiles and what not. And I was the little girl in frilly dresses and cute shorts and tank tops. Nira was always dressed very originally because her parents were directly from Spain. I always went over there when ever they were making quesadias or tacos. And don't even get me started on her home made salsa! Mmmmm." She closed her and pinched her thumb and pointer finger together. "Absolute perfection." She smiled wistfully.

"Third grade?"

"I believe that was the year I met Danni. She was my locker mate because older students got better locker privlages. And she asked me who the guy was in my picture was I said no one but I guess I was kinda rationalizing you were a figmant over my childish over active imagination. I mean I did have four imaginary friends. Bosco, Loopy, Florence, and Teno. But yet I never really let go. Me and Danni becae really close and we all just became one big happy group of friends." Ryan smiled.

"Fourth?" Ryans face dropped.

"Fourth was a bad time in my life." She bit her bottom lip.

"Why? Kider asked eyes searching her face desperately.

"That was the year my mom died." Kider face fallowed soot and his eyes fell to his lap.

"Thats why your aunt lives here..." Kider whispered never looking up.

"Yeah..."

"How?" He searched her face to make sure she hadn't offended her.

"World Trade Center."

"Im so sorry Ryan."

"Not your fault unless you were the one who drove the plane and magicly escaped unscathed. Well Im not really doubting you could..." She gave a small smile.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked gently.

"I guess it would be good to get off my chest." She took in a huge breath. "It was a really dark time in my life. I didn't talk to any body. I gave away all my barbies because I just didn't feel like playing with them any more and I thought needy children would get better use of them. Sure my friends stood by me and what not but up until one day in the cafeteria and the principal slipped on a banana peel they hadn't heard me laugh. Then once my numbness was broken I started to heal slowly of course but I guess it was better then making no progress. Sure my friends helped me by talking about my good times with her at the memorial of those lost. But it was times like those when I really needed you." Her voice broke. "I needed your cold arms around me telling everything would be okay. I knew if I had you I wouldn't have to go through those awful months of therapy listen to some crack pot hmm and uh huh at all the wrong moments. I needed someone who saw how wonderful my mom was and had been given her love. And that person was you. And you just weren't there." Silent tear rolled down as Kider silently and gently pulled her into his lap then floated them to the back seat so she was strewn across his chest.

"I need you to know I never never stopped thinking about you Ryan. Every day I was nervous thinking you cracked your head on the side of a pool. Or got a heart attack from base jumping." Ryan gave a watery laugh and Kider smiled warmly down at her. He dabbed the corner of her eyes with the pad of his thumb.

"Where did you go?" She stared into the unfamiliar gold eyes that yet seemed filled with the same adoration.

"Nuh uh its still your turn." He chided.

"Fine Fine Fine." She rolled her eyes smiling.

"Okay fifth grade I was still adjusting to my life with my aunt. You see she had a four year old son named Tyler and she had to work so I had to baby sit a lot. And when I tell you tyler is a brat I'm not kidding in the slightest he used to yank on my hair and kick me in the face for just trying to get him away from the stupid tv to go to bed. As for Nira she was at my house almost every night trying to wrestle Tyler into his footy pajamas because her parents were in the pre-divorce state where they were fighting every single day. Some time she slept over even on school day just to get away for it all. She was really happy she was an only child though because then shed have to worry about being separated from them and what not. And my aunt didn't care in the slightest that she was there. She cooked mexican rice and tacos for us and you know how I love me some tacos." She smiled.

"Sixth grade?" He smiled amused.

"Sixth was probably the best since my mom went with the angels." She smiled wistfully. "We all joined the cheer squad. And Nira's parents finally got their divorce and un-surprisingly Nira was a lot happier switching houses then listening to the yell and curse at each other. That didn't mean she stopped living at my house no that just meant she occasionally meant she went home to hers. Oh but that wasn't the best part. Using my smartical twelve year old brain power I discovered because of the sexy Geico lizard some one needed to be paying for the car insurance."

"You caught that did you." He shot her a rye grin.

"I did and I realized that must mean you still cared and you have no idea what that did for my life. It was like it did a one eighty. Speaking of which that was the year Emily taught me how to skate board not with out a few bumps and bruises on my part." Kider laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Seventh?"

"Well Timmy came out of the closet and told me he was with that guy he met in a freakin church camp and that's when he yes my gay best friend gave me the sex talk! Apparently he had done it. Of course I was curios what thirteen year old wasn't but honestly boys were the last thing on my mind. As you may or may not have noticed I learned to play the electric and acoustic guitar courtesy of Aunt Lucy. But she couldn't teach me electric so of course I couldn't have a rock band with out know how to play something more hardcore so I did what any smart blonde would do. Joined guitar classes. And my teacher Dawson was a total hippie. I absolutely adored him. He rocked out to Black Sabbeth, ACDC, The Monkeys and The Beatles. So I joined his group of envirmentalists and soon I was taking down the man." She laughed. "I got a job at the ice cream parlor and a side job for Dawson tuning guitars, cleaning them, giving lessons to younger kids, and anything else he asked in exchange for free lessons. He's the one who gave me Shriner."

"Shriner?" Kider's face morphed into the one Ryan dreamt of.

"My custom made Axel." She grinned. "I also started drawing. And with a little inspersation from a certain someone I became really really good and soon they were up all around the school like a montage of you." She laughed. Kider did too.

"Eighth?"

"The band was formed we had a name, songs, rolls and a style. I was lead singer and shredding guitar player. Emily on drums. Nira on base right up front with me. Danni on key board because she's played piano since she was six."

"Question what's was with the red eyes." Kider raised a hand like he was in school.

"I told you gave a very long line of inspiration. Some girls had their orlando bloom or I don't know Robert Pattinson but once you have an angel every thing else just plain sucks." She teased.

"Oh I see continue."

"Any way that was eighth. The real interesting stuff happened in Ninth." She grinned. "So during the time period I realized the exsistance of boys. Or more or less they noticed me causing me to notice them. All the guys were hitting on me making me out to be some common tramp who puts out for any home skillit that came knocking looking to cum. But beyond that we continued on to be cheerleaders but we kind of changed up the look. When you think cheerleader you think blonde preppy and pretty right?" Kider nodded. "Well we re-designed that. Picture cheer uniform with fishnets, converse, combat boots, skill and cross bone barrets and dark make up." She smirked. Kider nodded then burst out laughing.

"And the school went for this."

"You've got to be kidding were the one that attracted the crowd not the team." She giggled.

"I see...Tenth?"

"Yet to be exspierianced babe." She smiled.

"I see."

"Okay Kider."

"Yes?"

"_Your turn."_

AN/ OKAY! PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKE AND DON'T THIS CHAPTER TOOK BLOODY FOREVER TO WRITE! And I know you want to know what Kider's been up to :). So REVIEW to find out. I don't need to say my motto again im sure you get the point but I will just for kicks **No - Reviews- No - Coments - No - Update - Demons Lolita :)**


	28. Virtue

_She stared at him with expectant blue eyes._

"Um... Well... From when I left I went to Forks..."

"You went to a utensil?"

"Silly little girl its in Washington."

"Oh... Isn't that the place that only get sun like once a month?"

"That's the one."

"I see... And why were you there?"

"To find The Cullens..."

"Who are..."

"Family."

"I see..."

"Do you?"

"Just get on with it."

"Okay."

"Now..."

"Now?"

"Yes Now!"

"Okay."

"NOW!"

"God that hurt! You're a screamer aren't you?"

"UHG!"

"Okay okay Im sorry. I found them and they took me in."

"That's it?"

"I... suppose..."

"So let me get this straight you left me to go off and find your fandangle family and couldn't fuckin give me one phone call?" She screamed.

"Um..."

"I thought you were on a mission for the arch angles or fighting a war against Satan but no your off finding EDWARDO!?"

"Um..."

"And why aren't you old? Why are you so freakin cold? Why do your eyes change collor? Why can you fly? Why can you make other thing fly? Why can't I hurt you? Why why frekidy why?" She punctuated every question with a punch to his chest.

"Why! Are you so violent?" He yelled back holding her wrists away.

"I have rage issues!" She began kicking him.

"Your going to break your foot Ryan..."

"AND would you like to tell me why that is?" She smiled hugely and sat cross legged across from him.

"Okay what just happened."

"I have rage issues and possessive mood swings. Remember that shrink I told you about?"

"I might..."

"Yeah he told me that." She smiled. "Maybe he wasn't such a quack."

"You sure you don't belong in a soft room?" He raised an eye brow teasingly. She punched him lightly in the arm. "If I wasn't indestructible this could be a lot harder."

"Wanna tell me why you are now?" She grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"I'll tell you when your older." He promised.

"Okay that's it." She launched herself at the door lock, opened the door and shoved him out with one good push with her foot. "Had a nice fall did we?" She smirked down at him. He glowered at her.

"Im not telling you Ryan to you can forget it." He smiled.

"UGH!!"

"_Patience is a virtue." _

AN/ OKAY before you throw rotting tomatoes at me. Know this! There is a couple of reasons Ryan can't know he's a vamp. So just sit back and enjoy :) ALSO there are a bunch of twists coming up I just hope your ready for them and remember not everything will go a predicated. I can't make all of you happy but I can try. I will ask for your opinions on some things but in the end ill probably do what's best to keep the story rolling I just hope none of you end up hating me or the story :(. SO You know how I roll... WAIT new motto! **Roll - and - Review OH SNAP!! - You know you love me xoxo Demons Lolita :)**


	29. Beluga

Ryan and Kider finally arrived back in Ryan's room right before three and to Kider's surprise she didn't even look tired. She stepped through the window and there was an anoyying ringing sound in the air.

"Ryan!!" A whine came from the door.

"Emmett?" Kider asked.

"Turn it off!" Edward screamed from the other room.

"Your one to talk Edward bella calls every five minutes..." Jasper snickered.

"Shut it Jasper!"

"It off now." Emmett growled walking to the guest room.

"I kinda can't turn it off your going to have to sleep through it." Ryan bit her bottom lip. Kider laughed. "What?"

"No nothing..."

"My friends always call my freaken house phone when they can't get me on my cell. I should just have it attached to my ass." She rolled her eyes. She leaped up to her bunk bed and pulled a small red and black phone with the same dashing silver cursive on the front that said Ring!! She flipped it open. "Forty three missed calls." She rolled her eyes again. "Dawson?" se raised one blond brow before pressing the send button. "Daw?"

"Are you kidding I'll be right there, I just need a ride!" She squealed before bouncy towards her closet and grabbing a pink duffle bag. "Love you Dawson see you soon!" She closed her phone jumping up and down.

"What are you so excited about?" Kider raised a brow. "And wait wait wait where do you think your going?"

"The aquarium duh!" She sprinted out of the room and towards the kitchen. Kider was hot on her tail.

"At three thirty in the morning?" He asked incredulously.

"Again duh!" She smiled before pulling out a pen and paper. He looked over her shoulder.

_Off with Dawson be back by dinner _

_- Love Ry Bread :) _

_PS: I put Tyler's socks in the dish washer there was no more room in the washing machine._

"Hold on Ryan can you please tell me what's going on." Kider groaned in frustration.

"She want's to go to the aquarium to see the beluga whale calf be released due to the fact it was her petition that got it free in the first place." Edward said rolling his eyes.

"That gets really annoying did any one ever tell you that?" Ryan snapped before running up the steps.

"Many times love many times."

"Then you'd think you would have learned by now." Ryan smiled. "Okay you people can do what you want I'll be back before dinner and we can make a plan or what not but for now I've got to get going."She grinned before jumping into the air and clicking her heels together.

"Ryan!"

"That girls going to kill you Kider." Emmett laughed looking in her refrigerator.

"You don't even eat Emmett get out of there!" Edward snapped.

"No but they have eggs can we throw them from Ryan's window?" Emmett pouted.

"Sure... Why not."

**RKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRK**

"Ryan where are you going?" Kider chased after her.

"I already told you Kider I have a beluga to release." She grinned.

"Whose driving you? When will you be back?" He was nervous about letting her out of his sight now that he'd seen her again.

"Do you want to come and make sure I don't get eaten by a giant squid?" She mocked.

"Will we be back by sun up?" He raised an eye brow.

"No silly were going out on the high seas." She smiled pulling out her cell phone.

"Um... I can't come..."

"What?" Her head snapped back he thought she may have gotten wip lash.

"I can't go I have something to do tomorrow..." Her eyes became sad.

"You promise you'll be there after?" She asked. Suddenly a big tye dye van came around the corner with a peace sign on the side.

"I promise." She nodded staring into his eyes and it felt like time had turned back for both of them and he was leaving her on this exact same street only this time she was eye level with him and it was her who had some where to go.

"RYAN!" A boy with shaggy jet black hair screamed out from the front seat.

"Kyle?!" She bounced excitedly and ran over and he got out of the drivers seat and threw his arms around her tiny waist.

"When did you get back from cali?" She kissed both his cheeks smiling widely the whole time.

"Couple of hours ago but I heard from Dawson your whales being released and I figured you would need a ride so here I am." He threw his arms out and she jumped on him again.

"Wait you need to meet Kider..."

_But he was already gone... _

AN/ OKAY... BE Ecstatic because next chappy this whole story makes its ONE EIGHTY :) You may get it tonight or maybe tomorrow night it depends on how much convincing I get ;) **ROLL AND REVIEW** - Demons Lolita :)


	30. The Return of the Babysitter

"Did you see it! She was all Thank you Ryan Im free Im free!" Kyle made a point of jumping around splaying his arms around and making whale noises. Ryan laughed pushed her wet hair out of her eyes.

"Okay people we have a meeting for Global warming on Thursday and Ryan your doing that benefit concert in Central park for the save the Manatees project on Friday right?"

"Of course I love me some manatees don't I?" She clicked her tongue.

"Maybe we can make t-shirts that say Mana-T on them." Sarah joked from the back seat.

"Mucho sexy." Ryan agreed.

"Ry are you going to miss Belinda?" Kyle asked holding her right hand. Ryan nodded tears in her eyes.

"But I'm glad she's happy. But... But what if the other whales are mean to her and are all my fish go find your own be-otch." She wiped her eyes. They all stared at her. "What?!"

"Your insane did any one ever tell you that?" Sarah asked.

"Yup." She grinned tearily.

"Don't worry I bet she'll take after her owner and be the most popular whale in the sea and every one will love her." Snapped Harper from the back.

"Don't sneer so much Harper it might get stuck that way." Kyle put his hand in her face.

"Save it Maxwells." She slapped his hand away.

"Ouch that hurt." He pulled it back.

"Here let me kiss it." Dawson said.

"Ew save it old man." Every one laughed except Dawson who pretended to pout.

"Well here's my stop and I need me some down time." Ryan yawned climbing out of the passengers seat. "See you guys Thursday by lovers peace." She did a peace sign before walking up the drive way. She heard all of them shout peace in very hippie voices. She smiled and opened the front door. She was attacked as soon as she walked in.

"Ryan have you seen my purse I can't find it any where!" Lucy screamed frazzled from the stairwell.

"In broom closet I hid it for the party." Ryan yawned falling onto the couch.

"What party you never had a party." She played dumb coming down the stairs holding purse in one hand Tyler's hand in the other.

"I rented him a movie so he should be set for the night but he needs dinner." she told her placing Tyler on the floor in front of her.

"Mom I don't want to stay with Ryan then Nira will come and Nira's meeeeaaaannn!"

"Just because Nira's not a hopeless push over doesn't mean that she's mean." Ryan scolded sleepily.

"You look half dead maybe I should stay home."

"No no you go." Ryan sprung from the couch and into the kitchen.

"Okay sweetie be good for Ryan." She kissed Tyler on the cheek.

"Yeah what ever." Tyler huffed.

"What do you want for dinner?" Ryan asked.

"Pizza!" Tyler called popping in a dvd. What happened to good old tapes Ryan thought to herself.

"Easy enough." She went into the freezer and pulled out one of those microwavable ones and popped it in the oven. Suddenly Kider pranced up the walk way and to the door. Ryan walked slowly to the door and didn't even bother to look through the whole which really was poor baby sitter teqhniche. She wrenched the door open to see Kider there looking smug.

"Wait wait what?" She looked confused.

"Im Tyler's baby sitter for the night." he smirked walking through the door. He pushed passed her and she closed the door only to have the door bell rung again. She turned and opened the door to see emmett standing there with a huge gaming station.

"Im Tyler's certified gaming instructor." Emmett ginned walking passed her. She turned and slammed the door only the have another knock. She threw it open and Jasper was standing there a tower of books in hand.

"Certified story reader." He walked threw. Ryan didn't even bother to close it. Edward walked up in an apron and chefs hat.

"Certified chef. Microwavable pizza Ryan for shame." He tsked walking passed her. Ryan fallowed in, in a daze.

"Finally Ryan you have some cool friends!" Tyler exclaimed grinning at the four guys around him.

"Um... Any one want to tell me what's going on?" Kider walked from his place only couch smiling at Ryan as he picked her up bridal style carrying her up the stairs and into her room. He pulled down the covers with one hand and placed her in the bed. He picked up her bear and placed it in her grasp, then he pulled the covers over her.

"I can walk I'm not a baby..." She mumbled into her pillow her head already becoming dizzy with sleep.

"Just let us take care of everything angel." He whispered in her ear before kissing her forhead and closing the blinds. He walked quickly and quietly to tend to the needs downstairs.

AN/ OKAY not the colossal chapter I was hoping for but I still thought it was cute and fluffy I promise it will be coming I just didn't feel like writing it tonight - Demons Lolita :)


	31. UnHoly Mierda

"Kanga!" Ryan felt a wait at the end of her bed.

"Pooh bear?" Ryan rubbed her eyes trying to wipe away the sleep.

"Yeah babe and I brought scones. Chocolate chip just the way you like them." She smelt the amazing sugary flakiness under her nose. She reached her hand up to grab it and shove it in her mouth.

"Mmmm that is good I hope you brought more then one." Ryan said leaning up and pushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Yup star bucks has plenty." She heard munching by her ear.

"What time is it?"

"Three o'clock. You been out of commission a while babe." She pushed Ryan's hair back. "I think we need an emergency stop at the hair salon." Nira grimaced.

"Maybe going to bed with sea hair was not the best idea..." Ryan pulled a piece of sea weed out. Nira laughed hopping down from her bed.

"Ill go get you a cup of coffee, call the girls and Timmy while you get dressed kay Kanga?" Nira said from the door way.

"Ight." Ryan's head fell back on the pillow.

"Sweet girl but she ruined Edwards break fast plans." An amused voice above her said. She opened her eyes to see Kider's face centimeters from hers.

"Good morning." Ryan snuggled into Kider's embrace.

"You need to get ready you have another big day a head of you love." Kider began levitating an outfit together so it floated in the air portraying it to her.

"I like but it needs a few touches." Ryan said giving it a once over.

"Fine I'll see you later." He kissed her forehead before disappearing out her window. The clothes fell to the floor with a thump. Ryan smiled crawling to her lader and landing feet on the floor. She reached down and pulled off her soffes, then her tank top, she pulled off her one piece and walked over to her top draw. She snapped on her pink and black skull bra and panty set. What she was an every day Hot topic shopper the cashier even knew her name and Ryan had the number on speed dial. She slipped the denim shorts and hot pink tank top looping a studded belt through and her black and bright pink checkered wrist bands and throwing her hair up in a pony tail seeing as it would be use less to even attempt brushing it. She dabbed on some black eye liner and some glitsy eye shadow and a pair of combat boots and she was down the stairs.

"Hey Kang cute. Eyores on her way over, Tigger's going to meet us there and Roo's using your bathroom I believe..." Nira sat on her counter scone in one hand coffee in the other, comics on her lap. Ryan walked over and took a large bite out of her scone. "Hey get your own."

"Fine fine fine." Ryan reached in the bag and pulled one out.

"Your all out of toilet paper you know." Timmy said walking in pants down.

"Timmy god we don't want to see your junk!" Me and Nira both covered our eyes.

"So where can I get some?"

"Hall closet!" We both shrieked.

"Kay kay."

"I swear that boy was dropped as a baby." She rolled her eyes picking up her comics again.

"Okay people I think I ran over a lawn flamingo." Emily said walking through the door. She wore her famous big biker boots, black baggy pants and a green and pink striped shirt under a black shirt with a pink donkey on the front that said kiss my ass.

"Was it Miss Mangold?" Timmy came walking back in pants on this time.

"The lady next door yeah." She sat down pulling out the sports section.

"Sweeeeetttt!" Me and Timmy said in unison.

"Why?"

"Cuz she was the one to call the cops for Timmy party." I explained.

"Not my fault she's old." Timmy griped pulling a scone out of the bag and tossing one to Emily.

"Thanks." She took one large bite filling bother her cheeks. Her black layers were up in a messy bun.

"Okay people lets get moving." Nira said jumping from the counter. Ryan grabbed an umbrella and they walked close together arms linked except for Emily who skated on a head of them making small swerves. They jumped in puddles as Ryan rejoiced in the perfection of her life at the moment. Kider had returned to her, her and her friends were as close as could be, her whale was free, Kyle was home, she was fully rested and she was moving to the city... WAIT WHAT! Ryan eyes went wide and she stopped moving.

"Yo Kanga wah sup?" Emily asked propping her board against her leg.

"No no nothing." She forced a smile and continued walking the bounce in her step long gone.

They reached the hair salon and Tigger was waiting for them her poofy denim skirt, black halter top, red high heels, and long brown hair standing out above the rest. She gave a them smile and walked in falling into one of the chairs. Ryan took the seat next to her and Nira on her other side Timmy sat at the waiting table as Emily went to get her nails done. **Black**. It was the Guardian Angelzzzz usual.

"What do you want darling?" Helen asked.

"Just a trim, a blow out and a straighten... Oh and can you take out the red and dye the piece around my eyes black and a few streaks of silver?" I checked the stuff off in my head.

"Sure." She set to work as she stared in the mirror. How could she lose everything she had worked so hard to get. She knew it was to make her aunt and she knew it was selfish to think that way but What about her happiness?! What about Rocking the Planet? What would she do to save the planet from the city the place that started pollution!? She glared at herself.

"Your face could get stuck like that." Nira teased.

"Do me a fav Pooh bear and stuff it." She never looked up.

"Okay Kang the doctor is in what's on your mind?"She asked floding her hands on her lap.

"Okay if I tell you do you promise not to make a huge deal about it?" She said sighing.

"I swear."

"Im moving to the city..."

"WHAT!!"

"I knew I should have told you." Ryan muttered.

"Santa mierda no se puede mover oh mi dios! Oh mi Dios! Oh mi Dios! Los malos matan a su tía y enviar su cadáver a España para tener todos los toros de baile del mismo una y otra vez!" She screamed pacing back and forth and the poor woman with the curling iron looked on shocked.

**(Translation : Holy shit you can't move oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Ill kill your aunt and send her corpse to spain to have bulls dance all over it again and again and again!)**

"Translation please?" Emily said getting up nails still wet.

"I heard something about Spain and bulls and shit but that's all I caught." Timmy

"Ask her!" She pointed a finger towards me.

"What? What's going on?" Danni asked.

"Im moving to the city." I whispered.

"HOLY SHIT!!" They all screamed at once.

"I know and there ain't nothing holy about that place." I griped.

"We can always kill your aunt..." Emily suggested.

"Or... Um... You need someone eighteen or older to be your guardian what about my cousin Leno or my mom!" Timmy suggested.

"No going to happen your mom hates me she think your gay from spending to much time with me. No offence."

"None taken." He put a hand up.

"Wait you said eighteen or older..." A light bulb went off in her head.

"Yeah..." Timmy said scared by the look on her face.

"_Well I got someone one hundred and sixty."_

_AN/ OKAY this is where the story starts taking our sexy little one eighty. You can probably see where this is going. Another thing please when I say review don't just right update soon because if your leaving a review I obviously will. Please leave something more substance. Pretty pretty please its not so much to ask for a teensy weensy minute of your time to write m e a real review when I took my time to write you this chpater? Sorry just had to get that out there. ROLL AND REVIEW - xoxo Demons Lolita :) _


	32. Sirus VS Lupin

They began to sprint down the neighbor hood street. Emily in the lead, Ryan behind her, Timmys long legs giving him and easier time, Nira and Danni keeping each others pace. Emily reached the front door.

"TIME! BOO YAH! Oh yeah who's the man who's the man!"

"No me cuz Im the woman!" Ryan laughed falling into the armchair.

"Guys guys guys! Wanna order pizza and watch chick flicks?" Timmy asked bouncing up and down on the sofa.

"Sure sure but Danni buys she lost!" Ryan shot.

"And I get to pick the movie cuz I'm the man!" Emily partyed over to the IO button. "Were watching The Ruins!" She shot.

"Shit no shit no!" Ryan claimed jumping into her lap.

"Shes the man hoes!" Nira grabbed for the remote.

"I know I am!" Emily claimed sitting on bother her friends.

"You know whats great about being gay?" Timmy asked.

"What?" Emily asked.

"Im still as strong as a normal guy." He smirked picking her up and grabbing the remote.

"So what are we watching doctor spock?" Ryan shook out her hair.

"The lost boys."

"Shit no!" Someone said from up stairs.

"EMMETT! Get back here!" Another yelled.

"Hey guys you know you can join us!" Ryan screamed.

"Who's that?" Nira asked dialing the number for pizza.

"Hobo's live in my attic just like the people from that resturant." Ryan snickered. Emmett was right by her side in seconds.

"You can't watch the lost boys!" emmett whined.

'Why not they have an awesome catch phrase. Its like one of my favorite movies. Third to all the Dracula's and Kissing Coffins. I love vampires." Kider was by her other side in seconds.

"You do?" He did his signature exspression.

"Duh. Sleep all day. Party all night. Never grow old. Its fun to be a vampire. I could totally live like that. I adore the night." Edward was then behind her.

"Its probably not really all that fun. Plus blood doesnt that gross you out?" He said in a tone that qurestioned her sanity.

"Nah! More gore the better." Ryan looked around.

"What are you looking for?" Kider asked.

"Im waiting for Jasper to show up. When does the friendly ghost arrive.' She said in a sing song voice.

"He'd slap you for that if he was here but he's in Forks." Emmett said.

"I see..."

"Um... Can I ask why do these guys keep popping up?" Emily asked.

"Oh sorry guys. This is..."

"Oh... My... God!" Danni shrieked.

"What?" Nira asked.

"He's the guy in the picture isn't he?" She clasped a hand over her mouth. Kider knew if he was a human he'd be blushing like mad.

"Uh huh." Ryan blushed eneoph for the both of them though.

"He hasn't changed a bit." Timmy smirked.

"What?" Ryan floundered.

"I remember him. He was the reason you stopped hanging out with me for like seven months." Timmy laughed.

"Do you guys believe in magic?" Emmett said mysticly.

"In a young girls heart?" Emily said cheekily.

"Or boys!" Timmy defended.

"Yeah what ever gayzoid." Emily pushed his face.

"Yeah we do continue." Ryan said staring directly at Edward's disbelieving face.

"Well..." Emmett began.

"Ryan can you send your friends home so we can talk." Kider said through clenched teeth.

"Sure. Go home." She stared into the pools of melting gold.

"You serious?" Nira raised a brow.

"No Im Lupin he's cooler any way he's a were wolf."

"True." Emily nodded.

"Well um... we'll see you later Kanga." Danni gave a cheeky grin before grabbing Timmy and Nira by the arm and hauling them out the door. Emily stood still staring at Edward.

"Eyore!"

"Coming!" Emily squeaked grabbing her bourd and sprinting out.

"EMMETT how could you be so stupid!" Edward screamed.

"What the girl says she likes vampires." Emmett muttered.

"She also said she liked were wolves." Edward muttered.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ryan rolled her lapis lusie eyes.

"Edward Emmett go home." Kider growled.

"As in home home?" Edward asked.

"As in Forks yes." Kider gritted his teeth.

"How will you get home?" Emmett said nervously.

"I go where ever Ryan goes." He muttered.

"Then your going to Forks." She said suddenly a huge smile on her face.

"Okay your human is more demented the Edwards was." Edward growled at Emmett in response. "Oh I'm sorry Edward didn't mean to offend."

"No don't you idiots see? I can't move to the city I'll kill myself first. I need tree's and green and fresh air and the wind in my face and rain not smog but rain. And a place you can see the sun with out smog." Ryan jumped up excitedly.

"We've got all of that minus the sunshine." Emmett put in.

"Perhaps it's a bit to green..."

"There's no such thing as too green." She snapped.

"What about the cold?" Kider asked trying to keep the happiness from his eyes.

"I can deal. I've got a jacket. As long as they've got a cd store, a books store and school dance I'm all set." She grinned but then it fell. "If you'll have me of course..."

"Have you? Have you?" Kider threw her into the air and onto the couch before pulling her into his arms.

"_If your moving half way across the country your not doing it without us..."_

AN/ Okay here it is... I guess u can sorta see where this is going but don't forget what I said about twists and turns... - Demons Lolita :)


	33. Whos gonna be Romeo?

"_If your moving half way across the country your not doing it without us..." _Nira and Emily said in unison.

"Wait wait wait what?" Ryan said holding her hands up.

"Well darling my parents both know I hate them argo they wouldn't dare make me choose between you and them. So in order to keep me happy they'll let me move to spoon with you." She smirked.

"Forks."

"Whatever."

"Nira you don't know how much your giving up for this." Ryan looked at her intensly.

"What about you. You have more going for you then any of us." Emily snapped.

"But I don't have a choice! You do!" She yelled.

"No we don't because with out you were all just a bunch of people. You're the sticky stuff that holds us together Kang." Nira said staring at her.

"Who would shred guitar?" Emily asked.

"Or make chocolate chip cookies at three am?" Nira defended.

"Or go skate boarding with me?"

"Who would go for sushi with me?"

"Who would watch horror movies with me?"

"Who would I have sleep overs with?"

"Okay I get it! But I won't let you throw away your lives for me!" Ryan snapped. "And Emily whats your mom going to say?"

"I've got five brothers she'll hardly notice I'm gone." Emily said proudly.

"I've got to get in college and I've got a life here..." Danni trailed off.

"Danni I completely understand I just wish I could make these two." She snapped.

"I and I... Ryan I'm really going to miss you." Timmy started to cry. "But I love max to much to leave him." Ryan threw her arms around him and he clutched tiny waist. "Please don't go. Please don't go." He repeated his mantra in her ear.

"I don't have a choice." She whispered . "Its not like you'll never see me again. I'll come round and visit." She smiled.

"Us too!" Nira and Emily said in unison.

"Shut up!" Ryan snapped.

"Someone's in a grumpy mood." Nira said putting her nose in the air.

"We'll go home and pack and meet you here tomorrow yes? Okay chow." Emily said then sprinted out the door before Ryan could say anything.

"Sí aquí tomarrow madre amante!" Nira ran after Emily before Ryan could translate it in her head.

"HEY WAIT!" Ryan yelled but all she heard was laughing. "Un-freaken believable." She shook her head.

"Are you really going?" Danni asked in a small voice.

"Yup." Ryan nodded and apparently so are Emily and Nira..." She looked at Kider who was grinning widely as though he had just won the lottery. "Is that okay with you guys?"

"Sí usted demente niña." Kider smirked. "Wait how will your aunt handle this?"

"Well eneoph.' Ryan stared at the ground.

"Wait should I pack my summer wordrobe or what?" Nira poked her head in.

"Winter." Edward said.

"Oh thanks."

"But-" Ryan interupted.

"Just shoosh and roll with it." Kider pulled her to his chest and stroked her hair.

"Roll with it?' She muttered breathing in is scent making her head feel fuzzy and vision ebb.

"Uh hmm." He nuzzled her ear and laud his cheek to hers.

"I can do that." She said murmured closing her eyes and leaning fully against him.

"Me too..." He pressed her more firmly to him wanting to feel every inch of her body against his.

"So lets get this show on the road!" Emmett rubbed his hands together.

"She has to talk to her aunt first Emmett." Kider said quietly.

"So we can still get her packed." He sat down on the couch again.

"Were in luck. She's almost back from her new apartment and guess what you would have been sharing a room with Tyler." He snickered.

"Again I would have killed myself first." She breathed in his scent again. He chuckled before placing her softly on the couch.

"I'll be listening the whole time."

"Call us as soon as you wake up." Danni threatened before throwing her arms around her.

"Your not going any way and until I see a movie van its not happening." Timmy said giving her aq tiny hug and walking out the door smiling to himself.

"Tell me when he reaches the pyramids." Ryan chuckled.

"He's at the sphinx right now." Danni gave a teary smile before fallowing Timmy out the door.

"What was all that Egypt stuff about?" Emmett asked raising a eye brow.

"Hes in dah nile." She did the arm motion and they all laughed. "Yeah I know were corny as hell."

"Its cute though." Kider kissed her cheek.

"Come on Romeo her aunts almost here." Edward grabbed his arm.

"I believe that was you Edward Mr. I'm going to ggo kill myself in the most dramatic way possible because I think my one true love has killed herself." emmett put one hand on his chest and pretended to faint. Edward growled and tackled him.

"Boys." Ryan smacked her forhead.

"Pitiful." Kider stood next to her smirking.

"Shes here!" Edward hissed from under Emmett.

"Oh!" and emmett shot up the stare Edward right on his tale.

"Good luck Love." She felt cold on her cheek then all that was left was wind. She stared at the door nob wich was being turned slowly as it always was. She peaked inside then walked quickly in. She jumped a little to see Ryan standing there.

"Hey Ry bread what do you want to eat. I need to tell you all about the new house er- apartment." She put on a phony smile and Ryan gave a true one.

"Its cool I've got a large pie on the way." Ryan walked over and sat in one of the high stools.

"Your so great." She pinched Ryan's cheek. Now Ryan had to force a smile.

"So... I've got something to tell you..." Ryan started out.

"Yes?" Her aunt said nervously.

"You know how I really I mean really detest the city?"

"Yers but the appartments really nice." She defended.

"Do I get my own room?" Ryan challenged already knowing the answer.

"Erm..." Ryan glared. "No."

"Is there room for my desk, guitars, paintings, closet, vanity, bunk bed?" She listed ticking the things off on her fingers.

"No..." Lucy looked away.

"So I decided I wont be moving in with you." Ryan said firmly.

"I don't think so young lady! I know this house is techniquly yours but I am your guardian and you are to young to live by yourself!" She raised her voice to enfisize her point.

"I know and I understand that's why I won't be living alone or in this house." Ryan said smiling.

"What do you think your moving in with Nira? Nira basically lives here. Or Emily? Emily's mom has to many kids to deal with already. Timmy his mom despises you." She stared at Ryan.

"No I'm moving to Forks."

"Which is what!"

"A town in Washington!" Ryan screamed back.

"Like hell you are!"

"Your not my mom!"

"I am your legal gaurdian!"

"No you're my last living relative!"

"How do you know that?"

"In court you thought I wasn't listening. They said last living relative not God parent wich is where my mother wanted me to go!"

"Well they weren't able to find your moms choice for your legal guardian so they got me!"

"So who was it supposed to be!?" Ryan snapped.

"_Kidder something..." _

AN/ GASP!! I know that was unexpected! Well maybe not... I personally like this chap. Im sorry about the quality of the last 2 chaps but I wrote them when I was really really really tired so now Im starting to consider the law quality not quantity. And I'll be writing during the day instead of at three ocklock at night. Another thing I must address because I get it in a review.

Kanga Ryan

Pooh Bear/ WinnieNira

EyoreEmily

RoohTimmy

TiggerDanni

I hope you like where this is going! If not drop me a review and ill change what I can! If you do still drop me a review they fluff the ego and make the chapters longer - Demons Lolita :)


	34. Good Byes

"I can't believe Kider's your legal guardian I mean really!" Nira exclaimed.

"I know it came as a shock to me too." Ryan said honestly.

"Well he's hotter then your aunt that's for sure." Nira laughed.

"Hey he's only my legal guardian. Plus I don't think he see's me that way." She sighed.

"You have to be kidding. Have you seen the way he looks at you?" Nira rolled her eyes.

"No should I?"

"Me neither." Emily put in.

"Your real helpful Eyore." Nira groaned.

"Oh sorry... Yeah he's tooooottttalllyyyy into you!" She said in a valley girl voice. "Better?"

"Your impossible." Nira moaned.

"Nah she's just not living in a fantasy world. He see's me as a little girl. Nothing more nothing less. Im just happy to have him back."

"So you seriously don't know why he's not a dirty old man?" Emily asked.

"No a clue. He'll tell me when hes ready." Ryan said.

"Do you think he's a vampire? And he live's eternally?" Emily asked. They all looked at each other and laughed.

"Nah!"

"I can't believe your mother said yes!" Ryan gaped.

"Well it wasn't without convincing but seriously she wouldn't notice I was gone for at least a week if I ran away." Emily said flippantly. They were sitting on the ground of the gym waiting for the girls and guys to show up. Ryan knew calling a meeting at ten ocklock at night was odd to say the least but this may be the last chance she would get. Kider was at Ryan's, Edward at Nira's and Emmett at Emily's all packing up their stuff. Once every one walked in Ryan summoned to them to sit. She played with her checkered wrist bands as she stood on the bleachers. They were all staring confusedly up at her, Except Danni and Timmy who seemed to be back in New York and falling apart all over Max who he brought with him. Max held him close and stared up at her knowingly.

"Um... Okay people. There's no easy way to sum this up but I guess blunt would be the best." She clapped her hands together. "I will no longer be your Captain." Gasps came from the crowd below. "Im handing over the title to Danni." She took of her golden skull whistle and placed it around her neck.

"Where are you going?" Lex asked.

"Im moving away and Im taking my co-captain with me. Oh and Emily." She said flippantly but every one was staring at her. "Danni will do a great job as captain and I'm sure she'll pick a great co-captain."

"But... How can you just leave..." Mike asked.

"I have to plus its no big." She smiled looking at her team.

"Well good luck Ryan we'll really miss you." Harper said smiling.

"You know what's funny Harp?" Ryan asked grinning.

"What?" She answered snidely.

"_I think Im going to miss you too..." _

AN/ Okay Im know this one was not the most exciting but I was bored but didn't want her to be in forks yet so here's an in between chappy from my heart to yours **No Reviews- No Update! **Oh yeah the old mottos back in business because reviews have been lacking in the packing - Demons Lolita :)


	35. Girls

"I see the sign!" Nira shouted from the back seat.

"Yeah we heard you the first six time!" Emily snapped putting her ear buds in.

"Don't get pissy with me just because your car sick." Nira snapped back.

"Can you people just shut up and get along!" Ryan snapped unlacing her hand from Kider's.

"Not until she gets her feet off my side!" Emily pushed at Nira's feet.

"Technically you have no side because this is my freakin car and in my freakin car there are rules and one is no freakin talking till we get there!"Ryan fell back into the seat with a loud erg.

"Some ones in a bitchy mood." Emily muttered.

"Silence!!" Kider yelled turning up the radio.

"Can we at least change the music we get enough of the beatles with Ryan." Nira snapped.

"Fine if it will make you shut up!" Kider rolled his eyes and pressed Z 100.

"Thank you!" Emily sighed.

"Oh I love this song!" Nira squealed.

"I hate this song!" Emily groaned.

"I hate you people." Ryan growled.

"You ask me why I change the color of my hair." Nira sang. "Yeah!"

"You ask me why I need thirty two pairs of shoes to wear..." Ryan muttered.

"You seem to ask me why I got a lot of things..." Emily sang softly.

"It's just a chick thing... you ought to let it go." Nira sang cheerily.

"You try to understand but you don't have a clue..." Ryan bobbed her head.

"Kill me..." Kider moaned.

"That's what girls do. Keep you guessing the whole day through. Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true. That's what girls do." They sang together in perfect unison. "Thats what they do."

"You ask me why. I gotta play so hard to get. Yeah. You ask me do I play it cool just to make you sweat. Yeah!" Emily sung sticking her head up through the sun roof.

"You want some kind of explanation I can't give. It's just a chick thing... that your messin' with to me it's black and white but it's not gettin' through to you...That's what girls do

Keep you guessing the whole day through. Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true

That's what girls do" The swivelled their hips

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Why should I change. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah... I'm havin', too much fun Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah... to you it's confusing to me it's nothing new!" They all stood up and greeted the mirky skys with a smile. They saw a silver volvo behind them and waved.

"That's what girls do. Keep you guessing the whole day through. Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true! That's what girls do! That's what girls do. Keep you guessing the whole day through. Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true. That's what girls do" They all laughed and grabbed onto each others shoulders and screamed "THANK YOU FORKS!!" Emmett and Edward were both laughing from the other car and Kider sung along bellow hoping to god no one would notice but Ryan did and smiled even brighter then fell back into his lap.

"Ryan I'm driving." he said seriously but he knew he'd never crash

"So drive around me." She smirked.

"Well if your hair wasn't so fluffy maybe I could." He snapped playfully.

"Maybe if you didn't have such a big stick up your ass then you could sit comfortably." Ryan shot back . Kider rolled his eyes. "By the way Kider..." She whispered seductively in his ear.

"Yes Ryan?" he cleared his throat.

"Its not polite to point." She smirked before going back up through the sun roof smirking. Kider knew he'd be as red as a tomato if he was human. Then all of a sudden the silver volvo was next to them and Emmett both put to thumbs up.

"She's going to be the death of you Ky." Emmett said and Edward smirked.

"_I know..." _

AN/ OKAY! Now we are going back into the complexity that is Ryan and kiders relationship. For those who have been begging for a kiss scene you can't rush these things another chapter mad soon I promise is... I get reviews - Demons Lolita :)


	36. Eternity

"Yo Eyore throw me that paint brush!" Ryan screamed.

"Which one there's a lot of them you know!" Emily snapped carry in another case of Nira shoes.

"Don't drop those!" Nira snapped unloading her dresses into their closet. There room was absolutely perfect. It was originally the basement which was being used for nothing so the Cullens unloaded all the junk and added black carpeting and had Esme furnish the room with three beds and a red couch and a huge flat screen and a huge walk in closet the side of a bed room. The rest of the room was pure whit so they could do with it as they liked. Esme was out at the moment stocking up on food. The teens were in school and Carlise was at work so it was just the three teens and their imaginations free to run wild.

"Sorry Queen Shiba!" Emily said sarcastically.

"Yes praise me like the royalty I am!" She held out her arms and fell into their satin couch.

"Yo Princess Pain in my arse can you pass me the paint brush on my left." Ryan said standing on the ladder.

"Okay master artist." Ryan had made a deal with the girls. They did the unpacking and she'd make the room more homey. One wall was all red with their band symbol in black. It was a was a broken heart with stitches up it and broken wings and a crooked hallo with the word Gaurdians Angelzzzz underneath it. On the wall where their beds were all lined up against was their Disney character. Above Ryan's who was in the middle of Emily and Nira to avoid a little confrontation was Kayga smiling happily with Rooh in her pocket to remind them of Timmy. Above Emily's was Eyore sitting there looking all sad staring at the fort that keeps braking. Above Nira's was Pooh sitting in a tree trying to get at a bee hive. On the one facing their band symbol where the closet door was carefully drawn pictures at the senior prom. They got lucky and were each asked. On the one with the entrance was a bunch of their song lyrics in the fancy script Ryan was known for. Ryan was just putting the finishing touched on the door with was full mirror. She wiped her hand across her forehead and put down her paint brushes.

"Hows the closet coming?" Ryan asked from her bed.

"Done all except for one thing..." Nira's voice trailed off. Ryan heaved herself up to look in. All their clothes and shoes were separated on the racks and the draws underneath. But right in the center was her vanity with all the pictures. The glass had been cleaned and Nira and Emily had already put on their lip stick. They held out Ryan's silver with a smile. Ryan puckered her lips before laying it on thick. They all leaned in at once and pressed their lips to the glass. Ryan pulled out her silver sharpie and penning their names underneath. And with a smile they clapped hands.

"_Best friends forever and eternity!"_

AN/ Don't worry you'll get another... when I get more reviews :) - Demons Lolita :) Love me hate me Im still not gonna listen love me or hate me its still an obsession


	37. The Cullens

Ryan was reclined into the couch with the guitar hero guitar over her shoulder.

"Oh yeah look what that says right there. Does that say I rock!? It does!" She shoot her ass at the TV.

"Do you have to be so stupidly competitive?" Nira asked.

"Yes because... I Rock!" She sat back down. "Hey I beat Emmett's score I do rock..."She said pleased with herself.

"I cant believe were having more humans here. No offence Bella!" Someone snapped.

"None taken." Another voice ansered.

"Don't talk about my human like that." Kider snapped.

"Yeah don't talk about his human like that." Edward and Emmett said in unison. They had both grown to like Ryan quite a lot.

"Incoming angry family." Emily muttered.

"Okay where are my new dolls." A high pitched voice squealed. A beatiful brunnette poked her head in.

"Run!" She screamed.

"Why?" They all asked in unison.

"It's Alice." She said but was suddenly pushed out of the way by a tiny spiky black haired tinker bell.

"Hi I'm Alice Cullen!" she thrust her hand out to them.

"Ryan Hastings." She smiled.

"Nira Polichy!" Nira put in excitedly.

"Emily Benson..." She raised an eye brow. The brunnette walked over next to Edward and rested her face against his chest. A stunning blonde girl walked in and over to Emmett who was still smiling at her.

"Do you guys like shopping." Alice said gravly.

"I like shopping." Ryan shrugged.

"I hate shopping." Emily said simply.

"I love shopping." Nira squealed.

"We are going to get along Nira Polichy." Alice stated grabbing her hand. "Let me show you to my closet." They began walking up the stairs.

"Well that's good news for us." Ryan said.

"Now we won't have to go with her any more..." All of them said in unison and then broke out laughing.

"Welcome to our home girls Im so happy to have you here." Esme wrapped her arms around both girls.

"And you are welcome for as long as you like." The blond man said. Ryan guessed that he was Carlise.

"Thank you for having us Mr. Cullen." Ryan said shaking his hand.

"Call me Carlisle." He said simply.

"Okay."

"Ryan this is my Bella." Edward said love bright in his eyes. Ryan almost felt the need to look away.

"Hello." She said smiling at her.

"Hi."

"And I'm Rosalie now that were all acquainted I have a car to finish building."

"You build cars?" Emily asked brightly.

"Yeah what's it to yah?" Rosalie snapped.

"Can you fix an eight cylander engine?" Emily raised a brow.

"With my eyes closed." Rosalie said.

"Can you show me?" Emily asked.

"What ever just don't get in my way." She said walking.

"As long as you don't get in mine." Emily snapped back.

"You know kid I think I could grow to like you." Rosalie smiled.

"Shocker." Ryan said in an ominous voice. "Any one up for getting schooled in guitar hero?" Ryan asked.

"Schooled I think not grass hoper. I have the highest score in the house." emmett said falling into place on the couch.

"You **had** the highest score in the house." Jasper pointed out snickering.

"What..." Emmett's bottom lip trembled and he looked close to tears.

"Come on Bella." Edward said ushering her towards the stairs.

"I'll see you later Ryan." Bella said with a flippant wave.

"Ryan re-match me you right here right now." Emmett said seriously.

"Sorry boys but Im stealing Ryan." Kider said picking her up bridal style and walking down the stairs to the basement. He opened the door and walked passed the satin couch up the snall stairs to the bed. He dropped her down gently so her head hit the pillow and her golden locks fanned out around her. He climbed over her until he was right above her. His sweet breath fanned across her face and she unintentionally leaned into it causing their noses to touch. Her eyes shot open and she stared into the molten pools of gold as he attempted to discover the hidden depths of the ocean in her eyes.

"Ryan..." He whispered.

"Yes..." She said breathlessly.

"I need you to know something." He stroked her curls.

"Hmm..."

"I'm a vampire..."

"I know..." She smiled up at him.

"You know?" He question sitting up.

"Lets just say I'm a naughty girl and explored the house..." She laughed.

"And your... okay with that..." He raised a brow.

"_Duh my only question is when do I join the fang bergade?" _

AN/ OKAY, Ryan officially knows he's a vampire and I am going to say this... Things are going to be heating up (hint hint nudge nudge) so what im going to do is do a page break and those who think they are mature enough to read those spicier parts can go to another story on my page wich will be under mature... Be ready for the twists and turns and sexyness because there's alot coming your way only if... You review!! - Demons Lolita :)


	38. Adorable

"Um... What should I know about Forks High School?" Ryan asked as Kider sat reclined in the girls satin couch.

"Um... Its very small... A lot of different buildings... Boring teachers... Petty student... What else to know... Its high school." He shrugged.

"Aka purgatory!" Emily snapped clomping into the room biker boots and tight black skinny jeans and a red tee-shirt. Her black hair made into bangs and flowing straight down her back .

"Shut up Eyore its not so bad!" Nira snapped bouncing into the room flowy floral skirt and red t-shirt with their symbol on it.

"Oh Im sorry I'm bouncy trouncy flouncy!" Emily snapped back.

"Can you guys lay off each other for like five seconds." Ryan groaned falling onto the couch next to Kider. He rubbed her tense shoulders. And she moaned leaning into him more. "Its going to be a long day."

"You'll get through it." He gave a reassuring smile. She grimaced. She walked to the closet to pick out her out fit. She picked a fishnet top and placed it under a red and black corset top with a denim skirt fishnets and combat boots with red leather laces. She quickly combed through her mane and put on some make-up before trudging back into their room. Kider smiled getting up and picking her up bridal style and walking her back up the stairs.

"I can walk you know!" She snapped stubbornly but she really didn't mind all that much.

"Not in those heels!" Alice snapped. "Its massacre! You have to change!"

"I think not Alice in wonderland your high of vampire crack if you think Im changing." Ryan snapped jumping from Kider's arms with a back flip. Bella snickered and Edward tried to hide a laugh as Alice's mouth fell open.

"What trumped by a human." Kider teased.

"Shut it Kider!" Alice yelled. She took one look at Emily and screamed. "This is a fashion disaster in the making!!"

"What ever!" All three girls said holding up their palms.

"Get my board!" Emily screamed.

"Nuh uh" rosalie smikred.

"Huh?" Emily asked.

"Your riding with me little human." Rosalie patted Emily head grabbing her arm.

"Touch me again your dead. I have a stake in my bag and Buffy Summers on speed dial! Don't push me." Emily growled walking toward the garage. Every one laughed as Rosalie smirked and fallowed.

"She's a keeper." Ryan chimed in. Edward laughed and walked toward the silver Volvo with Emmett and Jasper.

"Come one Nira!" Alice chirped.

"Kay!" Nira grabbed her bag from the side door leaving Kider and Ryan alone... Well with Esme...

"Shouldn't you be crawling into your coffin now?" Ryan turned expectantly toward him.

"Why do you think we live in Forks the rainiest place in America?" Kider raised a brow.

"Oh... Right..." Ryan blushed and then grabbed the keys to her mustang. Kider smiled before fallowing after her. Ryan fell into the passenger seat and then threw pitched the keys and watched Kider dart out to grab them before they fell and she marveled at his lean muscled body as it moved with grace.

"You know you might want to close your mouth Ryan." Kider smirked as another easy blush came to her cheeks.

"Your really not that sexy." Ryan crossed her arms.

"And your really not that cute." Kider said putting the key into the ignition. Ryan grimaced. Cute was just another word for adorable, and adorable was the word you used when deciding a puppy or a bunny a little girl... Kider noticed her face and back tracked "Ryan you know your cute."

"Yeah... Adorable." She scowled at her reflection. She cursed her baby fat face and her tendrils that belonged up in pig tails and her childish blue eyes.

"Well this is it." Kider uncertain voice broke through her thoughts. Ryan lifted her head and flicked the hair out of her eyes. She caught sight of Emily and Nira waiting uncertainly for her. She unlocked the door and went to get out. "Don't forget your coat." Kider said.

"Don't have." Ryan rolled her eyes.

"Well that's not smart this _is_ Forks." Kider said disapprovingly.

"And I _am_ Ryan Hastings and Ryan Hastings does not style poof well." She smiled before leaning in and kissing him and the cheek and walking over to her friends.

"Okay can you people seriosly just do what ever it is vampires do because honestly watching you make puppy dog eyes at him is sickening."

"Am I that obvious?" Ryan frowned. They both gave her an are you kidding look. "I am aren't I?"

"Si." Nira put simply.

"Thanks Nira because Spanish always make's things clearer." Ryan cried out.

"Okay... Um... I'll give it a shot... Um... Well maybe you'll find a wizard?" Emily put in in a question tone.

"Wahhhhhhh!!" Ryan fell to the floor.

"People are staring!" Nira muttered.

"Let them stare Im depressed!" Ryan whined.

"Get Up!!" Emily and Nira snapped. They hauled her up by her arms.

"Okay okay don't get so god damn pushy!" Ryan whimpered.

"Lets just get to home room before lunch thanks." Emily rolled her eyes.

"Okay..." Ryan pouted.

"Your being pathetic again."

"_Sorry." _

AN/ I Personally like this chapter a lot... Because we get a look inside Ryans very closed mind. There will be a very intense Kider/Ryan momment coming up.

**And do me a favor and tell me who your favorite character is!**

ALRIGHT **No-review-No-Update I mean it! -Demons Lolita :)**


	39. Nothings Changed

Ryan, Nira and Emily walked towards the front building to get their schedules. Nira walked first always being the most optimistic. Ryan always having her back literally and figuratively. She also loved to take in the little details from the way a place smelled to the lighting and the way she felt being in a deferent room... Its Zen if you will. Emily lagged back trying to prolong getting there, there for making it seem fictional until the moment arrives.

"Hi I'm Nira Polichy and this is Ryan Hastings and that _thing_ hiding over there is Emily Benson." Nira smiled at the ancient looking woman.

"Hello dears I'm Mrs. Cope here's your schedules and maps." She handed each one of them a folder. Ryan handed Emily hers.

"I have bio first what about you bitches?" Nira asked.

"Me two." Emily said. "What about you Kang?"

"Nope I've got a study hall." Ryan grinned.

"You suck you know that right." Emily glared.

"You swallow." Ryan gave both of them a hug before going off to explore being the adventurous human being she was she decided to start at the gym. She walked her heels clacking on the hard floors.

"Oh my god do you see her shoes." she heard a snicker behind her. She decided to ignore it.

"Looks like a little whore." Another giggle. Ryan plastered a pleasant smile on her face and turned to face the girls.

"Excuse me?" She said in a mock polite fashion.

"Do we know you?" A brunette with dull brown eyes asked.

"No, I'm Ryan Hastings." She held put her hand to each girl.

"Isn't that a boys name." The blonde muttered to her friend. These people must really think she was deaf of really didn't care if she heard.

"No because it was the name I was born with and I'm obviously I'm a girl. And if you want I flash my genitalia to prove it." Ryan crossed her arms and smiled.

"Ewwww." One squealed.

"What are you a lesbian." The shrieked.

"Oh. Yeah a big fat lesbian." She smirked. "And you know your kinda hot." They both screamed and ran away. Ryan clutched her stomach and laughed. "This has been a very productive day and first periods not even over yet!" She said enthusiastically to herself. She continued walking head held high. She shook out her hair and tapped a locker with her boot then hit the top one with her knee and cheered when it opened.

"I still got it!" She looked through the locker till she found what she was looking for. She stuck the piece of winterfresh in her mouth and blew a blue bubble and closed the locker behind her. She kept walking towards the gym and peaked in through the glass.

And she saw Edward and Bella playing bad mitten together laughing and having a good old time but her eyes strayed to the people on the other side of the net. He was big, muscular, tan and had blond hair the color of sun warmed beach sand. All of a sudden he was laughing with them and then he walked towards the same door Ryan was at.

Behind him was a boy with raven black hair, russet skin and a similar structure but he may be even more muscular if that was possible. He gave Bella quick hug and the blonde clapped hands with Edward as they made their way to the door.

"Shit!" Ryan looked left and right for and escape but she didn't move fast enough and the door ended up smacking her in the face and she landed on her ass in front of the two hottest none vampire guys she'd seen.

"Shit!" The raven haired one said. "Do you think we killed her!"

"Im not quite that fragile." Ryan moaned making no attempt to get up.

"Do you want to go to the nurse?" The cute one said. That was his official name at the moment.

"Nah I'm just going to lie here until bruises form." She cuddled into the floor. They both laughed. "Something funny." She opened one eye to glare.

_And that's when the cute one gasped..._

AN/ So... Whad yah think? Tell me and you get another chap reeeeaaallllyyyy soooooon. Btw I found cliff hangers are my new thing - Demons Lolita :)


	40. Bananas

**Just Gonna put this out here I changed one of Stephanie Meyers fabulous characters try not to be to mad at me but (--) from now on with be a really dark blonde. I thought he was because he's a sandy colored wolf don't ask me but the most recent book I've read was breaking dawn but they never re-described his human appearance only his wolf form so I got all confuzled sorry. Don't hate me toooooo much... **

Ryan raised one eyes brow before leaning on her forearms and staring up at their towering forms.

"Did someone gasp?" She cocked her head to the side. The Cute one was still staring at her mouth a gape, and the Raven haired one was staring at the cute one, and Ryan was now staring at her boots under the cute ones intense gaze. What was wrong with the world!!

"Seth?" The Older one she decided to call him asked. 'Seth' didn't answer the Older One.

"O-ho-kay this has reached passed freakishly embarrassing to freakishly awkward in record time so I'm going to get of the floor now." Ryan was about to get up when an outrageously warm hand locked around hers and helped her delicately to her feet. Seth kept staring and took a couple steps back . "Um yeah thank you... bye.." Se turned to sprint away when she tripped and fell into a trash can. "OF ALL THE FREAKIN PLACES TO PUT A GARBAGE CAN WHY PUT IT IN FRONT OF A GIRL WITH HEELS TO HIGH FOR EVEN AN ACROBAT TO WALK ON!!" Ryan yelled trying in vain to get out. Hands wrapped around her waste and pulled her out.

"Thanks." She said dusting off her skirt.

"Um... Er..." Say something intelligent Seth's brain screamed. "You have banana peel in your hair..."

"Ew ew ew!" She shook out her hair and began threading her hand through it until she found the piece of offending fruit and threw it at a locker. "Sick!" She walked over and began to stomp on the peel. "Take that! And that! And another one of those!" She put on another pleasant smile and turned towards the two shocked teens. "Thank you for all your help and I will be on my way right...Now." She turned and began to walk off in the other direction her cheeks flaming like a brush fire. "Idiot." She mumbled to herself.

"Wait!" She heard behind her and then steps coming after her.

"Seth were going to be late!" The Older one yelled.

"I don't care! Please wait." He was right behind her. Ryan turned slowly trying to control the blood rushing to her cheeks.

"Yes?"

"What's your name?' He said in one breath.

"Ryan."

"Ryan..." He repeated quietly. "It fits you."

"How can you tell? You certainly don't know much about me Seth." She put her hands on her hips.

"I'd like too..." He whispered.

"All you need to know about me is I'm not a sucker for corny pick ups.' She chuckled and turned to walk again.

"Ryan please." He whimpered as if he were in physical pain. Normally would trust her mind that said this period was almost over, and she still had banana in her bangs but she turned around.

"Yes?" He looked over joyed that she was still talking to him.

"Can you please come to the party up at La Push?" he stared into her eyes Onyx meeting Sapphire.

"Party?" Her entire face brightened at the word.

"Yeah!" He smiled too showing his equally white teeth.

"Can I bring my friends?" She asked crossing her arms and leaning on her right foot.

"Sure the more the merrier." Seth wanted to slap himself. _Did I really just say that out loud? _He thought. Ryan laughed.

"We'll be there I'm sure one of the Cullens knows where La Poof is." Ryan said thoughtfully.

"La Push and you're one of the new vampire girls?" Seth said exsitedly. The Older one came over and smacked Seth in the back of the head.

"Ow!"

"He's crazy!" He exclaimed. "Heat stroke and all."

"In Forks." Ryan laughed. "But then again he is rather hot." She swayed her hips to get her point across. They both laughed but The Older ones was more nervous sounding. "Nay... yeah Im the new vamptastic new occupant of the Cullen's basement which is surprisingly and sadly not filled coffins..." She said thoughtfully with a mock pout.

"So I'll see you tonight!" Seth said vibrantly.

"Sure thing hot stuff." She pulled out the gum wrapper and a pen from her other pocket. "Here are my digits." The bell rang and Ryan smiled. "I gotta go because I'm giving new definition to the term banana curls. See yah later Seth." She tipped her head at him. Then at The Older one. "Stretch." Seth followed her form until she couldn't be seen and people piled into the halls.

"Seth?"

"Yeah Jake?"

"She's going to be the death of you."

"_I know... And I think I'm looking forward to it..." _

AN/ Okay I've been nervous about this chappy because I was wondering how it would be taken... So review and tell me how you like it and if not you don't get to know how the party goes... - Demons Lolita ;)


	41. Pizza and Parties

As Ryan walked slowly toward the canteen to find her friends her stomach was uneasy and her brain was fuzzy. Her hair still smelled like bananas and she couldn't believe she hadn't turned him down flat. She wondered if it was the chance to party or his glossy midnight eyes that got her to give up her no dating till Kider vow. Then again this wasn't really a date because she'd ignore him the whole night and party like a rock star with Nira and Emily and shed forget all about the embarrassing little slip up this morning. She shook out her hair and began to get her food. The food really didn't look all that appetizing. She pulled out her cell phone and dial information.

"Forks Washington." She said. "Can I get the nearest pizzeria to Forks Highschool. Okay thank you." She waited and counted the money she found in her purse. "Hey can I get a large pizza part mushroom, part chicken, and part pepperoni? Alright delivered to Forks High school. Not normal? Of course I'm not normal I'm Ryan freakin Hastings do I sound normal to you? Right good. That soon you rock my socks dude! Peace out boy scout!" She closed her phone inserting it into her messenger bag. She grabbed an ice tea paid for it and got off line.

"There's the lesbian." She heard whispered behind her. She turned to a close table and grabbed someones apple.

"Excuse me sorry." She smiled at the guy before chucking the apple at the girl head so she fell out of her chair. "Being a lesbian and all I'm very sports orientated and I played on the boys baseball team for three years." She smiled down at the girl. "And by the way no matter what you say your still going to be the one on the floor with a bruise on your forehead and a stick up your ass." Ryan gave a small wave and grin before walking over to a table with Nira and Emily. They all looked at each other.

"We don't fit in here." They all said in unison. Then they all laughed and clapped hands.

"Hey Kanga you never told us you flowed that way." Nira snickered.

"Yeah because I got accused seven times today of being your lesbian lover." Emily grinned.

"And whad you say?" Ryan asked.

"I said yeah and we three some with Nira." They all burst out laughing holding there stomachs.

"That's why I got asked!" Nira exclaimed through giggles.

"And what did you say?" Emily asked taking a sip of lemonade.

"Oh yeah and occasionally we just have a big orgy with the Cullens." They were crying they were laughing so hard.

"Yeah and you know its always Edward that cums first." Emily snickered.

"And you'd think it be Alice." Ryan shook her head in mock exasperation.

"Nah Alice has a libido like a stallion." Nira laughed at the shocked faces all around them.

"You know you can always join!" Ryan said the the terrified bystanders. "No? What ever more for us."

"So guys I ordered a pizza." Nira said pulling out her money.

"So did I..." Emily said.

"Me two..." Ryan bit her lip.

"Part mushroom, part chicken, part pepperoni!" They shouted in unison and then broke out laughing.

"Were screwed there's no way we can pay for this." Nira groaned. People looked at them

"Its nothing she's just having an early orgasm thinking about what we'll be doing later." She patted Nira's shoulder.

"She's part of the two percent you know." Emily smirked. The people put on disvgusted faces and turned away .

"Nah but seriously what are we going to do?" Ryan asked.

"Nira can always just give him a lap dance." Emily laughed.

"That was ONE time! Can we move on!" Nira snapped.

"Never." Ryan and Emily stated smiling. Just then a pizza boy walked in holding three boxes of pizza.

"Shit!" They said walking over there.

"Um... is there any way we can start a tab I mean we'll be ordering a lot more often if this is what the food looks like every freakin day." Ryan said.

"Please?" They all puppy dog pouted together cocking their heads to the side.

"Okay fine give me what you've got." He said.

"Thanks... Zack." She looked at his name tag. She pulled out a ten as did Nira and Emily.

"You owe me twenty seven ninety five." He said looking at them.

"Yeah what ever." Emily said pulling a pepperoni slice from the first box.

"Thanks here's a little something for your troubles they all kissed him on the cheeks and he turned bright red and stumbled out.

"That's what girls do! They keep you guessing the whole day through play your emotions push buttons. That's what girls do!" They walked to there table laid down the box and Nira pulled out a mushroom slice and Ryan a chicken. They took a bite the same time then wiped it with their sleeves.

"Yo yiggety yo! We got a party to go to tonight!" Ryan said vibrantly through a mouth full of pizza.

"I thought we had no friends?" Emily said a piece of pepperoni falling out of her mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Eyore." Nira chastised taking delicate bites until a peice of mushroom fell down her shirt. "Ah!!"

"Don't scream with your mouth full Pooh Bear." Emily snickered picking up another slice.

"Shut up its in my bra!" She reached down and grabbed it then shoved it in her mouth.

"Ew! Yah nasty!" Ryan laughed. "Nah I met up with this guy. He invited me up to a party in la Poof or La Push or something like that." Ryan said offhandedly.

"Cool cool. I need something to take my mind off these losers." Nira said eating the Ryan's crust because she never did.

"Yeah but we can't get wasted do you really want to loose Esme's trust in us the first day?" Ryan asked.

"Nah... But we can drink right?" Emily asked taking another slice finishing off the pepperoni section.

"Sure sure." Ryan said taking another swig of ice tea before grabbing another slice killing off her section.

"I think I'm done." Nira said after the pie was gone.

"I would say lets bring it home and leave it for someone else but we cant even do that.' Emily snickered.

"Hey its red maybe they'll deal." Nira joked.

"Nah lets do this." Ryan got up and walked from table to table offering off the slices. People gave her tentive smiles as she went down the lines with a friendly smile on her pouty pink lips.

"They don't make many people like Ryan do they?" Emily asked.

"One in a million." Nira agreed.

"What are we Miley Cyrus now?" Emily teased.

"Shut up Eyore." Nira nudged her.

"Okay Pooh bear what ever you say." Emily said smiling.

"_So Kang about this guy..." _

AN/ SOOOOO Leave me a review and tell me what you liked and ecspecially what you didn't like so maybe I could change it. But I also love to hear what you liked. Im a confusing person so just review. Kay? REVIEW!! Magic ignite! - Demons Lolita :)


	42. Sexy Vampire

Ryan laid draped over the satin couch one floor bouncing in the air to the music and the other falling over the side. Her brows were tensed in thought and her full bottom lip was between her teeth as she tapped the pen against her notebook. Her head was so filled with thought she could hardly focus to get a line out. Nira was at the mall with Alice and Bella looking for a perfect out fit for tonight party. Emily was shopping for auto parts with Rosalie apparently they were going to rebuild an old corvet. Emmett and Jasper were up playing guitar hero. Edward was off some where with Kider and she was left all by herself with her notebook. Someone knocked on the door lightly.

"Come in!" She called. Kider peeked his head in holding a large bowl of chocolate ice cream with chocolate syrup and chocolate chips.

"Sorry Esme couldn't find the chocolate covered cherries." Kider gave a small smile.

"Its all good." Ryan grinned grabbing the ice cream from him.

"So what are you up too?" He asked trying to peer over her shoulder. "Homework?"

"Nah, home works for squares. And Im no square Im more of a heptagon not gonna lie." She shoved a sppon full of ice cream in her mouth. Kider looked at her disapproving.

"So what do you plan on doing for life?" He cocked a brow making is lips turn up in a way that should be illegal.

"Liveing off love. After all. All you need is love." Ryan shrugged smiling.

"I never should have gave you that cd." Kider muttered.

"Nah picture this!" Ryan got up and stood on the couch her notebook falling to the floor. "Ryan Hastings Concert in Los Angles performing songs from her multi platinum album! Sold out! Yeah!" She spoke into her spoon before flopping down on the couch staring at him with her wide assure eyes with that mischievous glint. "That's my plan and last time I checked Celebrity don't need to know calculus they just need to know how to rock." She air guitared on her spoon. Kider shook his head with an amused smile on his flawless lips.

"So if your not bettering yourself mentally what are you doing." The notebook floated into his hands.

"HEY THATS PRIVATE!" She snapped trying to tackle it away from him but she just ended up in his lap their eyes on the same level and chests touching. Her pulse thudded in her ears. And she lightly lowered her ear down the hallow of his throat so her hair tickled his skin until she reached the place where his heart should be. She listened closely.

"Don't bother you wont hear anything." He whispered. "I like this sound better any way." he lightly grasped her face in his palms. He trailed his nose down her thudding pulse to rest his face against her heart. She gently pressed her face into his hair and ran he cheek across the silky surface. She inhaled his scent and shivered at its beauty and originality. He took the shiver as a sign she was cold and as he removed his face from her chest he muttered an apology. She wanted to say no its fine I like your head on your boob but she really wasn't sure how well that would go over...

"No its fine." She gave a small smile. She blushed before pulling herself back up on the couch. She pulled a black scrunchy off her wrist and put her hair up. She often did this when she was nervous, feeling awkward or frightened.

"I forgot to wear my cross tonight? I left my garlic at home? It's so dumb but it's so fun? To wander 'round the city alone?" Kider looked up at her incredulously. Ryan chuckled nervously.

"The next parts for Bella... Emmett told me about her James and well her inabilty to walk across a flat stable surface with out finding somthing to trip on." Ryan bit her lip.

I'm runnin', fallin' down. Chase me all around this town. And now you've finally got me

What am I to do?" Kider laughed.

"Okay that's enough!" Ryan snapped.

"No no I want to finish it!" Kider snapped laughing. "Sexy vampire. I'm falling in love.

So just bite me baby. And drink all my blood." Kider looked up at her shocked. Ryan bit her lip till it almost bled and she knew that was not a good thing to do in front of a vampire. Kider covered his right and leaned on it. He often did that when trying to calm down.

"Would you like to read the rest?" Kider asked through his teeth.

"Um... Okay..." Ryan said quietly. "Oh yeah. Sexy vampire. I'm falling in love with you

So do what you want to do. Sexy vampire. I'm falling in love. So just bite me baby.And drink all my blood. Oh yeah. Sexy vampire. I'm falling in love with you.'Cause you need my plasma more than I do."

"Stop!" Kider growled. "You will never be a vampire!"

"Says who!" Ryan yelled.

"Me!"

"Bella became one its only a matter of time!" Ryan growled back through clenched teeth.

"Bella was different!" Kider said through gitted incandescent teeth. He got up and went toward the door. He opened it then slammed it behind him.

"Yeah your right... Edward loved bella." She muttered laying her head down on the pillow letting a couple tears escape before sniffing them away and getting up to get ready for the party.

On the other side of the door Kider let out a few strangled breaths. He gripped his hair with his hands and then slid them down over his eyes. He glared at the light bulb until it cracked it self and then he walked up the stairs sighing.

**Hey you wanna stop for a drink or two**

**And maybe for a disco break here**

**We'll party all night until the sun comes up**

**You could say I'm raising the stakes.**

**I'm runnin', fallin' down**

**Chase me all around this town**

**And now you've finally got me**

**What am I to do?**

**Sexy vampire,**

**I'm falling in love**

**So just bite me baby**

**And drink all my blood**

**Oh yeah**

**Sexy vampire**

**I'm falling in love with you**

**So do what you want to do**

**Sexy vampire**

**I'm falling in love**

**So just bite me baby**

**And drink all my blood**

**Oh yeah**

**Sexy vampire**

**I'm falling in love with you**

**'Cause you need my plasma more than I do. **

AN/ Okay the song here is Sexy Vampire in case you couldn't guess. We'll be at the party next chapter but I knew you guys wanted some Ryan/Kider fluff and to see how Kider feels about Ryan's thoughts on vampires. So here you got both. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW or you'll never know how the party goes down and trust me its good - Demons Lolita ;)


	43. Black Sabbeth

"Hey Emmett?" Ryan said in an all to perky un-Ryan like voice.

"Yes?" Emmett said cautiously.

"Wanna drive me, Nira and Emily up to La Poof?" She smiled sweetly.

"La Push?"

"I call it La poof but yeah." She leaned on her right arm grinning like a cat caught in canary cage.

"Can't little wo-man." He said smiling at her.

"Ugh! I keep getting that response I mean damn!" She huffed falling onto the couch.

"Well we can't." Emmett patted her head.

"Lazy ass vampires!" She snapped flouncing off to go look for Edward. She doubted him and his tight ass would do it either. "Edwardo! Edwardo! Where fore out thow Edwardo! I have a naked picture of Bella and will totally hand it out to every boy in forks until their totally fantasizing more then before!"

"Where are you midget!" He screamed.

"Knew that'd get you out." Ryan laughed. "I need a lift up to La Push."

"Fine give me a half hour?" He asked groaning.

"No I need to get going now!"

"Why can't Kider take you!" Edward yelled.

"I don't even know where he is plus I hate him at the moment!" She crossed her arms.

"Why is that?" Edward smirked down at her.

"Why don't you tell me Mr. Mind Reader!" Ryan snapped.

"He won't let you become a vampire." He raised a brow.

"Ye-e-es!" She whined.

"Did he say his treasons?" Edward put in reasnobly.

"No and I want to join the legion of the un-dead they have cookies!" Ryan cried out.

"What?"

"Never mind! The point is I want to join the fang bergade Kider won't let me and I'm miffed. The end bye bye! So now I go party up at La poof with some hotty mic hot hots to take my mind off the rejection of eternal damnation! Got it? Get it? Good! Now put some pants on." She snapped walking back down stairs to find her pink a black platform combat boots.

"I really don't see why we need to party tonight!" Emily whined. "I wanted to watch The Fast and The Furious with Rose!"

"Shut up Eyore you can watch it tonight its not like we'll be getting any sleep any way." Nira said modeling her new winter outfit from Juicy.

"And you just want to show off your new clothes Tigger!" Emily cried pulling on her hat with her hair put up in a bun underneath it.

"I seem to recall this was Ryan's idea so stuff it!" Nira yelled pushing Emily's shoulder.

"Okay yes it's my fault and if you don't want to go I'll go alone dammit!" She yelled grabbing her combat boots and slamming the door behind her. Edward stood arms folded by her door.

"Are you alright?" He said quietly. Ryan nodded pulling her hair up into a pony tail.

"They can sit at home and rot for all I care." Ryan snapped walking up the stairs well more like stomped. Edward watched after her sadly. He'd been through Ryan's mind and he knew the desolate dreary place it had become. Filled with terrors, self hatred and constant distrust. She truly was messed up. She just fronted like the people person she was... or was meant to be.

"Are you coming?" She asked from the top of the steps her jacket on and holding his out. Edward nodded coming up after her. She walked swiftly out to his volvo unlocked the car and got in the passengers seat. When he came around she placed them in his palm. She turned her face towards the window her bottom lip between her teeth. Silence hung between them as ryan pulled at he bottom of her ribbon threaded top.

"Can I ask why I'm driving you up to La Push at eight o'clock." Edward said to break the silence.

"You already know so why are you asking." She grinned wryly at him.

"Your thoughts are oddly quiet tonight." He muttered.

"Or maybe your just not digging hard enough." Ryan muttered.

"Why don't you save me the trouble and say it?" Ryan sighed.

"I got invited to a party and showing up early is showing you were excited and being excited means you were sitting home for hours getting ready and spending that much time means you were trying to impress some one which Im so not." Ryan amended getting back to her normal tone of voice by the end.

"I see." Edward nodded never understanding this tiny verity of female.

"Do you because honestly even I didn't understand a word of what I just said." Ryan said.

"If something has no meaning don't say it until it does." Edward put in wisely.

"Thank you Confucius, now where's my fortune cookie." Ryan snorted. Edward smiled pulling Ryan's pony tail down so her hair spilled around her face.

"Your hair is lovely." He muttered.

"So is yours I've had this debate with various members of my new school which by the way, sucks big fat camel balls is your hair red or brown?" Ryan cocked her head to the side.

"Bronze according to Bella." Edward smiled flashing his teeth

"I have another question."

"Yes?"

"Why...Why don't you have fangs?" Edward began to laugh. "No I'm serious its rather a large let down."

"What happened to the more gore the better?" he cocked a brow.

"That still stands what of it?" She asked.

"The differences between two clean cut holes or a dripping bloody crescent?" He grinned his teeth glinting menacingly.

"Down boy." She snorted again. Edward pouted.

"I think I'm losing my edge..." Ryan chuckled.

"What edge Eddy poo." She went to pinch his cheek only to realize she couldn't. He growled at her.

"Grrrrr." She drew her lip back over her teeth and snarled.

"Behave." He tapped her nose. She rolled her eyes smiling quietly. "And no more evasion who invited you to La Push?" He stared right into her eyes.

"Okay I met this guy Seth." Edward smiled widely. "What?" She snapped.

"Seth. Kider won't be happy." Edward looked pleased.

"Good." Ryan stated crossing her arms.

"You know he only want's what's best for you." Edward reached forward to pass her his collection of cds.

"Well screw what's best for me." Ryan muttered thumbing through the cds. "Here." She handed him one.

"Black Sabbath?" He looked skeptical.

"Yeah I need a bit of the classics and seeing as you are from this day and age I think its fitting." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"You know if were just going to continue lowering my self confidence I could have just stayed home. Do you know what Bella bought at the mall!" Edward snapped.

"I didn't want to but the bulge in your boxers was enough to tell me it was something lacy." Ryan smirked.

"You know what you can walk the whole way next time." Edward glowered.

"Yeah maybe I will... Wait the whole way?" Ryan gaped.

"Yes I'm not aloud in La Push." Edward smirked.

"You could have told me! Maybe I would have worn different shoes you stupid zombie!" Shr groaned.

"I thought if you were going to became one of the fang bergade you might as well learn our limitations." Edward looked positively giddy.

"You're a sick man." Ryan snapped going to one of her favorite songs hoping it would lighten her mood.

"Not as sick as a girl who want someone to bite her and suck all her blood." Edward laughed.

"You were listening!" Ryan screamed outraged.

"Well..." He said innocently.

"I hate you!" She punched his arm again and again.

"What is wrong with you! You know that wont do anything!" He laughed pushing her into her seat and strapping her down. A growl formed in the back of her throat. "Calm down."

"What ever." She turned toward the window again and watched the green wiz by her. "Oh I love this song!" She exclaimed turning it up. "I am Iron Man! Der der der der der nah nah nah nah nah nah nah! Ber ber ber be ner ner." She air guitared it perfectly.

"Your very good you know." Edward commented. Putting the car in park..

"So are you." Ryan didn't look up from her imaginary strings.

"Hm?"

"I've heard you play... At night... Its beautiful." She said finally lifting her head.

"Ryan you can always talk to me you know..." He said quietly.

"Yeah... Ill keep that in mind." She said quietly. "But Bella's at home wearing some erection causing outfit you should get back." She smiled before unlocking the door and tepping quietly on to the hard concrete.

"Rihgt..." He nodded. "Just follow the road I'm sure you'll find it easy. I can hear Jacobs thoughts from here." He grinned.

"Thanks Bedward." She grinned.

"Bedward?"

"Bella and Edward together plus your heading bed-ward I thought it fit. Sorry cliche chow." Ryan turned and began to walk away. Edward's eyes fallowed her departing form sadly.

_How can you fix some one so... broken but wont even see it until its too late?_

_AN/ I know I promised the party scene and I meant to do it but I got so out of hand with writing about Ryan and Edward that I didn't realize I needed to get up tomorrow and it was already 1;30 so I promise that will be tomorrow. I was just so into getting into Ryan's head and showing more about her and what she is and I think Edward is truly the only one who can see past her carefully placed facade. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK __**Details please! - Demons Lolita :) **_


	44. The PowerPuff Girls

Ryan kicked a stone with the tip of her boot then picked it up and had plans of throwing it against a tree. Suddenly she heard feet pounding behind her and she turned wielding it as deadly weapon.

"Woah I knew you were mad at us but don't kill us!" The figure exclaimed.

"Nira?" She asked glaring into the darkness.

"No it's the boogie man." She laughed.

"Well there are vampires whops to say he doesn't exist either?" Ryan crossed her arms.

"Don't tell us your still pissed." Emily said walking up to her side.

"Why aren't you home watching the Fast and the Furiose?" Ryan started walking again chucking the rock against a far tree watching with fascination at it shattered.

"Well I couldn't let you flirt off your anger alone." Emily griped.

"Who knows you could come back with a case of aids and a prego ego." Nira put in wrapping one arm around her shoulder.

"Thanks for caring for my virginity but I can care for it myself." Ryan shirked her arm off.

"Ryan I'm sorry okay. I know we've been fighting more then usual but we've never had to spend this much time together before..." Emily said quietly.

"It makes me wonder why we became friends in the first place." Ryan muttered.

"Well thats a dumb thing to waste your brain cells on." Nira snorted.

"Yeah Kanga." Emily smiled.

"Your like the sticky stuff that holds us all together and keeps us from tairing eachother apart. Emily the down trod depressed tom boy. You're the leader. And Im the cute one with the bubbly attitude." Nira punched her arm.

"I suppose but you have no idea how hard it is to be the sticky stuff now a days." Ryan groaned.

"Im sorry we'll try harder okay Ry?" Nira promised giving her best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine but next time im just going to lock you guys in the closet to sort it out." Ryan snapped.

"Okay. By the way I kinda was thinking. New place and well the other nick names kinda lead back to the group at home and with out them its really not the same." Emily said.

"And we think we have some new names that fit." Nira hinted.

"Blossom, Bubbles and buttercup?" Ryan guessed.

"You got it Blossom." Nira grinned.

"We better get me some new paint." Ryan groaned. The other two laughed and pulled her into a group hug.

"Forgive us?"

"Yeah sure." Ryan smiled.


	45. Love Always Demons Lolita

_TLAN/ Hey people Im going to make this short and sweet... Due to recent and __**variose**__ reviews I_

_have gotten I am finding that continuing to write __**Silly Little Girl**__ would be none worth wild for _

_me because in the direction the story plot is going no one will enjoy it so sorry for the cliche... _

_Get while the gettings good or even... Quit while your behind... So there that there will be no _

_more updates for __**Silly Little Girl**__. Thanks for sticking will me so long :) Im sorry for sucking up this story so much. (_

_**- Love from now till my next burst of inspiration Demons Lolita**___


	46. Clear Water

Ryan looked across the beach at the party goers. There was a large fire in the center and it was giving off strange blue-green flames. They dazzled Ryan's eyes. She walked over towards it and sat down on one of the large logs. Nira came and sat on her right side and Emily on her left. She looked around at the people and suddenly felt very pale. Her creamy white skin defiantly did not mingle well with the dark skin tones of La Push. Nira looked much more well blended with her bronzed skin green eyes and shining brown hair. Emily's hair also fit in with its shining raven like qualities. Ryan, with her curls the color of sunshine and skin as white as buttermilk stood out like a sore pink thumb. And for the first time in a while she felt her insecurities rising.

On the other side of the party surveying the crowd for that exact sore pink thumb was Seth Clearwater.

"She's not coming." He paced back and forth.

"She'll come man." Jacob said laying his hand on his shoulder.

"I made a complete idiot out of my self." He exclaimed.

"Its okay dude so did Jared when he first noticed Kim." Quil shrugged.

"Yeah but Kim was already obsessed with him I don't know anything about her!" He cried out fisting his hands into her shaggy dark blonde hair.

"Seth calm down." Claire said moving off of Quil's lap.

"I am calm." He muttered finally sitting down.

"If were looking for some wanna be Barbie doll them its arrived." Paul said from his reclined position on one of the benches. Seth head snapped in the direction of Paul finger. Ryan's arm was around a girl with long brown hair and a boy with short black hair. Seth went to go run over to her when Jacob grabbed his shoulder.

"Calm."

"Right." Seth breathed out then grinned and slowly began to walk towards the fire pit. He measured each step carefully trying make sure he didn't fall on his ass and make an idiot of himself. When he reached Ryan and her two friends he gently touched her shoulder with his pointer finger. She turned her head toward him and her cerulean eyes seemed to have captured the glow from the fire because they were more beautiful then all the stars in the night sky. A coy smiled played on her plumb lips. Her two friends turned to face him.

"Hey." She said quietly.

"I like rabbits." He blurted. Ryan smiled and Nira bit her lip to hold back a giggle. But Emily being well... Emily began to laugh loudly. Ryan nudged her in the stmuch with her elbow. Seth realized what he just said and groaned.

"I like rabbits too." Ryan smiled.

"Me two." Emily snorted.

"Come along now Em, Ryan has a life time of flirting to catch up on." Nira grabbed Emily's arm and dragged her away. Ryan glared after them before giving a nervous chuckle.

"So... About them rabbits." She put her hair up in a pony tail and got to her feet.

"Can we start over?" He asked with a small smile.

"Sure." Ryan nodded beginning to walk down towards the water. "Im Ryan Hastings and I just moved here from New York." She reached her hand out and he shook it. She couldn't help but notice how warm his skin felt on her cold flesh.

"Im Seth Clearwater and I've... lived her my entire life." They smiled at each other. Their feet walked in synce with the other and everything around them felt comfortable. Not awkward or strange and Ryan for once found her self comfortable in nothing but her hoodie since arriving to Washington. Once they reached an old willow tree Ryan sat gracefully down on one of the uprising roots. Seth just fell next to her leaning against the vaste trunk. Ryan stared at the waves and felt her walls crumbling around her.

"Question." She said quietly.

"Yes?" He breathed.

"Why'd you invite me up here?" She turned her eyes from the black water to his intricate midnight eyes that held nothing back from her.

"I wanted too." He grinned widely. Ryan smiled and then nodded that the answer was reasonable. "Question."

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you come up here?" His grin had yet to fall from grace.

"One part curiosity. One part idiocy. One part the chance to part. One part rebellion." She ticked each thing off on her hand.

"I get curiosity. Why is this giant freak inviting a girl he doesn't know up to a place she didn't even know existed." He teased.

"Your not a freak. Giant maybe but not freak." She picked up a peice of drift wood towards the dark water.

"Nice arm." He complemented. "Do you play?"

"With some of the boys in my neighborhood. Most of the girls didn't want to get their new tennis shoes dirty." She laughed at the memory.

"I would invite you to come play with me and my friends but I'm not sure you could hold your own against them." Ryan glared at him.

"I bet I can throw farther then you." She challenged getting to her feet. Seth snorted. "What think there's no way a girl could beat you?" She bent to retrieve a stone.

"I'll humor you." He got to his feet. She threw the stone to him. She faced the water and got into her pitchers stance. Seth watched with fascination. She hurled the stone as hard as she could and watched as it flew through the air and into the water with a hard plunk. She grinned at him

"Okay." He smiled and with a flick of his wrist the stone flew towards the horizon and the plunk couldn't even be heard. Ryan's mouth fell open and her shoulders slumped. "Don't get too bummed out." He put an arm over her shoulder.

"Race yah!" She sprinted on a head of him. Seth smiled as he set of behind her catching up in a flash and beating her to the tree trunk on the other side. Ryan crossed her arms and glared. He just smiled. And then a thought popped into his head. He shucked off his shirt. Ryan's head snapped back so fast she thought she got wip lash.

"W-what are you doing?" She asked trying to make her voice strong again.

"Going cliff diving. You coming?" He smiled joyously as he pulled off his jeans leaving him in only a pair of black boxers. He held out his hand to her. And for some reason she completely trusted him.

"Okay..." She reached for the zipper on her hoodie and pulled it down throwing it over a near by branch. "Turn around!" She snapped.

"Oh right!" He squeaked turning covering his eyes and blushing profusely. He heard the clap of a belt it the sand rustling it making is mouth go dry and thoughts run wild. Then he heard a a zip and then another then two heavy boots joined the skirt on the floor. Then finally her shirt was estranged for a hoodie.

"Okay you can look now." She said and he felt her thigh brush up against his right side. It was skin on skin. "Hey Clearwater I don't know where Im going you know." She laughed some where up a head of him.

"Right coming." He walked forward listening to Ryan's quiet footsteps up ahead of him. Then he saw her looking down over the cliff face.

"That's a long fall." She whistled.

"Scared?" He asked cocking his head to the side.

"Me? Scared? You must be thinking of someone else Seth Clearwater because Ryan Hastings isn't scared of anything. I laugh in the face of danger and giggle behind deaths back." She unzipped her hoodie throwing it off to the side.

If Seth thought he was having problems before he was in pandemonium now. Her pale skin seemed reflect the moon light around her and made her look like a golden haired, blue eyed angel. Her completely flat stomach was complimented by a perfect chest he'd only seen on Victoria secret model but then again he'd only seen one other persons and that was his sister... Ew... Her legs were long and a little on the skinny side her black pantry set was set by the black streak in her hair and her dark lashes.

"Hello! Am I done being ogled now?" She put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot.

"Sorry!" He closed his eyes and covered them.

"Its going to be really hard to jump off a cliff like that." She teased.

"Can you put some clothes on then." He whispered.

"I want something dry to get into you know."

"Right."

"So are we going?" She stood at the edge of the cliff holding her hand out to him. He removed his hands off his eyes and took her small porclian hand in his. She stared down at the deep black water.

"Make a wish." He said.

"Close your eyes." She squeezed them tight.

"And Jump!" They yelled in perfect unison and their feet left the ground and they were free falling... No flying toward the water below. Ryan screamed exhilarated at the complete sense of freedom. She let go of his hand and summer salted into the water. Her body fell through the water and her head broke the surface.

_She flung her hair onto her back and let her eyes greet the moon the stars and the heavens. _

_AN/ Due to certain reviews and a challenge entry the story contiues on! And I have tried super exstra hard 2 fix Ryans charecter and make the chapter have more content. Tell me how you like this one! PLEASE I need to know._


	47. Little Red

Ryan felt the waves pushing against her but refused to be swept away. She dunked under the freezing water relishing and reveling in the tingle. She dove as far down as she could on one breath. Her hair swayed around her twirling in the strong current. She felt warm fingers lace threw her own and they began to swim further out hand in hand. She swam toward the surface only to have her body heaved out of the water cradled to Seth's warm chest her breaths coming in gasps. She locked her arms around his neck.

"Its freakin freezing!" Her teeth chattered. He laughed and pressed his cheek to hers. They stared deeply into each others eyes lights reflecting dazzling and mystifying. She then arched her back letting her self fall back into the water with a graceful back bend. He waited for her to come back up but then suddenly he saw her on the beach smirking devilishly.

"What are you doing?" He cocked a brow. She grinned as bright as the moon and then pulled something from behind her back. It was his boxers.

"Lets see you catch me now Clearwater!" Then she broke of in a sprint through the forest. She laughed and she heard her pulse in her ears. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this good. She saw a tree that was easily climbed and grabbed the branch and hauled herself up to the highest limb. She slipped on the boxers and hung her legs over the side gripping the bark with her finger nails. She heard a mighty howl and looked toward the direction of the sound. She stood eisily on the branch centering her weight.

"Wolves can't climb trees." She chuckled lightly. Then she saw a massive form making its way towards her. "But bears can!" She whisper screamed. Then into the open moonlight trotted a large sand colored wolf. It gave what seemed to be a wolfish toothy grin before kicking the tree she was in with its back leg and she gave a shriek thinking she was going to become the next Little red Ryan from the hood. Then she fell onto a soft matt of fur and muscle. Then she was gently dropped onto the matt of moist leaves and moss. The wolf loomed over her still grinning like the devil.

"Don't eat me I'm really made of half fat, half chocolate ice cream! And chocolates bad for doggies..." She whimpered turning her face away. She felt the boxers being dragged her body. "RAPE! Wolf Rape!" She screamed. She heard rumpled choking sound that sounded like laughter coming from deep within the wolf throat. Then the wolf trotted around the bend. Ryan leaned up and then scurried onto the other side of the log peeking over searching for the big pervert. Then somthing tapped her on the shoulder. "AHHH!" She whipped around to see Seth wearing black boxers and his dark blonde hair was tousled and messy.

"Wolf Rape?" He snickered.

"I-me-you were naked! I left you and you were- OH- OH my freakin god!" She slapped a hand over her mouth then she glared.

"_SETH IM GOING TO KICK YOUR FURRY LITTLE BEHIND!" _

AN/ GASP Ryan knows!! Okay how do we feel about my Seth am I doing him semi justice? I mean I'm no Stephanie Meyer but Im sure as hell trying but then again she didn't do such a hot job of keeping her characters in character in the last book... But then again that debatable.

Questons!!

How is thev writing? Better more in depth?

Not to sound tacky but... _**TEAM KIDER or **_**TEAM SETH?**

**How do you feel about a little loving next chappy?** ;)

Peace out Girl Scouts :) - Demons Lolita :)


	48. Im Sorry

As he grinned at her Ryan fell back down on the log trying to remember how to breath.

"Am I the only freaken human left!?" She cried out exasperated. "Let me guess Nira's a Wood elf and Emily's actually a witch? Oh and my Hogwarts letter is just a couple years late!?" Sethh laughed and sat down beside her.

She crawled closer to the heat he provided and laid her cheek on his tanned bicep. He wrapped both arms around her pulling her into the air. She wrapped both legs around his waist and clung to his next looking at him with dreamy blue eyes.

"So... How bout it?" She asked raising one eye brow.

"How about what?" He asked cocking his head to the side.

"Bite me. I become a mythical creature and were all happy." She said it as if it were obvious. Seth broke out laughing as he strolled the beach back to the tree that housed Ryan and his clothes.

"I believe your talking about vampires darling." He teased.

"No if you get bit by a were wolf then you become... hey wait its not a full moon." She looked up.

"Duh. Its in my blood to be a were wolf and no matter what you cant be one." He nuzzled her nose with his.

"Another let down! No coffins, no full moon not even able to transfer the animal inside next they'll be telling me unicorns don't have horns." She pouted leaning back against the tree.

"When I meet a unicorn I'll tell you." He smiled pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Fair enough." He pressed his face into her chest and sighed contentedly. She began to thread her fingers through his hair. "I really had fun tonight Clearwater. Tell any one and I'll find someone who can kick your furry behind." She pressed her body closer to his.

"Scouts honor." He chuckled sleepily.

"Okay... Sleep now." She mumbled easing herself down onto her skirt for a pillow.

The smell of ocean water filled her nose and the sound of waves crashing on the shore and the slight snore from some where near by. She then found what woke her up from her deep slumber when it hit her on her closed eye lid again. And then... It was pouring.

"I hate forks..." She grumbled.

"Your not in Forks." Seth smiled drowsily.

"Fine Ill widen that I hate Washington." She smiled running her hands through his messy hair. He leaned up on his forearms. Her hair was in a messy disarray and her lips were cracked from salt and her eyes were red but she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Her tongue came out to wet her lips and he was entranced on her bottom lip.

He leaned in ever so slightly her eyes went wide and he pressed a small kiss to only her bottom lip then drawing ack to test her reaction. She was staring down at his lips and she leaned forward pressing her lips to his. Seth's heart glowed and he placed one hand on her cheek drawing her closer. The water rained down from the sky all around them smooth as silk over their quickly over heating bodies.

Ryan having never kissed a boy before was very tentative exploring the new territory. It wasn't that she was scared it was that she was waiting for the right person... _for Kider... _And with that she pulled her head back with a gasp. Seth stared into her wide eyes looking for any rhyme or reason for pulling away.

"I cant do this." She got up and began pulling on her very very wet clothes. "Ugh! I don't even have anything to where. My clothes are all wet and its morning. ITS MORNING! My friends are probably searching every where for me and Kider... Kider's going to kill me!" She was gasping for air when she started running down the beach in the rain.

Seth watched her go. It cut him deep but he knew if he fallowed he would be pushing his luck. Ryan turned once after she was half way down the beach to look back at the lone figure.

"_Im sorry Seth but I can't let go of my dreams... Their all I have left..."_

AN/ Im hoping the deeper characterization that is Ryan is coming out now so we wont have to dig so deep later. REVIEW! Its officially the weekend up here in New York so I got plenty of time on my hands :) And with a little encouragement Im sure you'll get your writings worth - Demons Lolita :)


	49. Paint The Roses Red

Ryan ran up the hill to the same place where the party had been. It was stony silent except for the splatters of rain. The fire bit was just a piled of charred wet wood, no dancing green blue flames. She threw her drenched curls up and looked around. She knew that Nira and Emily would have gone home and the party would be over but she had thought that someone any one could maybe let her barrow a cell phone and call Edward Then she just decided...She'd walk...

She was also well aware she was in a bra and under wear but at the moment it didn't really phase her. Her mind was else where. The rain ran down her body chilling er deeply. With out the warmth of her were wolf. NO! Not hers!

"Bad Ryan!" She chastised herself. She bent low picking up a stone and flipping it over in her palm. The cold road on her bare feet she shuddered wrapping her arms around herself. She could see her own breath on the wind. Once she was out of the dense foliage of La Push she saw the sign Forks Seven Miles. She sighed. She slipped on her skirt and hoodie the soaked material sticking to her like a second skin. She walked on the side of the road realizing she left her boots on the beach with Seth. Both of them not forgotten just not with her at the moment... A car slowly came to a stop beside her.

"Hey Miss would you like a ride." The guy didn't look sketchy or anything but her Mommy always told her not to get in a car with strangers. She gave a wet wheezing cough.

"No-No thanks." She did her best to give him a smile even though behind the blue lips were chattering teeth.

"Alright..." The guy said uncertainly. She wrapped her arms back around herself.

There were a lot of things her Mommy had told her not to do that she had done any way. She mused. Why was this time different?

Her mommy told her not to go outside by herself. She did.

Her mommy told her not to talk to strangers. She did.

Her mommy told her not to let her friends influence her. She did.

Her mommy told her not to drink. She did.

Her mommy told her not to take the car. She did.

Her mommy told her to walk on the side walk and cross at the cross walks. She didn't.

Her mommy told her to do well in school and get into a good college. She didn't.

Her mommy told her to always think of the consequences. She didn't.

Her mommy told her to clean her room. She didn't.

Her mommy told her always be true to your heart. She didn't.

Her mommy told her not to get into a strangers car and she didn't. And she was proud...

And that's when it happened... Her legs crumbled beneath her and her arms didn't catch her... No one did... Her head smacked the curb her heart stuttered and she coughed hard. Then she blacked out hearing nothing but the sound of rain and the smell of rust and salt.

_The side walk was painted red... _

REVIEW!! I have the next chapter done and if I get enough ill post it tonight instead of tomorrow night - Demons Lolita :)


	50. Things that Should Never be Seen

"Kider... Maybe you should stay in the car..." Edward said quietly his eyes fixed on only one thing.

"Why? Ed-" He trailed. "Ryan..." He whispered. He opened the door and stumbled from his seat. He moved slowly towards her broken bloody body. Her hair was matted red and her eyes were shut tight. Her lips were purple and her whole body was curled in on its self. Streaks of red ran down the side walk and into the gutter. His throat burned and his muscled coiled ready to spring. But he clamped his hands into fists and fell to his knees beside her body. He reached forward to feel the skin of her wrist. The skin was as cold as his. Under that was a slow clogged thrumming.

"Ryan why!? Ryan look at me. Wake up! You can't give up! Just hold on a little bit longer." He gritted out. "I wont- I won't let you die." He choked. Edward had already set up the back seat for her.

"We need to take her Carlise." Edward said staring down at the girl who finally reflected what was inside.

"He's not at the hospital though he's home." Kider began to remove Ryan's wet clothes and wrap the blanket around her. Edward went forward and turned the heat up as high as it could go.

"So that's where we'll take her." Edward said as Kider climbed in the back using his body eight but not putting his skin any where on her.

"Were not brining a bleeding girl into a house full of vampires!" Kider growled.

"We have not choice Kider." Edward gritted out. "She _will_ die if we don't get her help." Kider covered his right eye and pursed his lips.

"Fine do what ever it takes to save her..." His voice was tight as if it were closing up.

"Even if that means she will no longer be mortal?" Edward asked uncertainly. His only response was a deep growl.

"Don't think that way!" He covered Ryan as if to shield her from hearing Edwards doubts. Edward drove as fast as he could cutting people off and going between lanes the whole way.

"Kider call Carlisle!" He chucked the phone back and Kider picked it up quickly dialing the number.

"Carlisle Ryan's been in an accident can you prepare a place for her." Kider's words came out in a rush. "Good were on our way."

_**KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRK**_

Ryan was being sown up on couch by Carlisle while Edward began to diagnose her. Kider

sat across the room with Emmett and Bella. Jasper was in the basement with Alice as far away from the smell as he could be. Emmett held onto Bella's arm just incase she decided to go. But in truth she was handling it rather well. Kider stared dumb stuck. Edward sighed placing down the thermometer. His features were tight and Kider knew that it wasn't good knews.

"What's she thinking." Bella asked not wanting to hear the bad news yet.

"She's not..." Edward sat down and put his head in his hands.

"What do you mean 'she's not'" Kider demanded.

"She's shutting down. And quickly." Edwards eyes were shut tightly and his hands were clenched on the arm rests.

"Shutting down? What? What does that mean?" Emmett asked staring at Kider's expression.

"She doesn't want to wake up... So she wont..." Carlisle explained looking down at Ryan's tortured expression.

"So wake her up!" Emmett demanded.

"Nothing can wake her up, only she can do that now." Edward muttered. "Each of her organs will slowly stop working because her mind wont be sending out signals very much longer." Kider's face showed no emotion. The only sound in the room was the very slow beeping of the heart monitor.

"Bella..." Kider chocked finally looking up. "You can go in. You can wake her up." Kider pleaded.

"Absolutely not!" Edward roared.

"Edward I can do it." Bella said slowly staring at the heart monitor.

"No." Edward said forcefully. "If Ryan's body gives out while your in there then you will die with her. I can't handle that Bella. Don't make me have to." He was in front of her holding his face in her hands.

"If Ryan dies it will destroy Kider." Bella muttered. "I have to."

"No." Kider claimed. "You can send other people can't you Bella? Send me." Kider said pleading with his sorrowful black eyes.

"Kider you can die." Edward told him staring into his eyes sadly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He said firmly.

"Every one leave." Carlisle said. "Except Bella Edward and Kider."

The others departed as well as Carlisle. The three looked at each other.

"You would do it for me." Bella said quietly. Edward closed his eyes and looked at his best friend one more time.

"Where you are about to go... Is something no one should ever have to see. It's a dark place a very dark place. It is also exstreamly dangerous. You are on her playing field now and nothing will make sense. Never trust your self or anything you see or hear. Find Ryan and get her to come back to the door you enter through, and you must do this before her heart stops... Do you understand?" Edward demanded.

"I do..." Kider nodded.

"Good bye my friend." Edward hugged him.

"We will see eachother again." Kider gave a small smile before turning toward Bella.

"_Lets do this." _

_REVIEW AND YOU GET ANOTHER CHAPTER WITHIN THE HOUR! _


	51. Fairytales

"Are you sure?" Bella asked holding Kider in her arms.

"I won't let her die when there is something I can do to stop it." He released Bella staring down at Ryan's closed eyes and purple lips. He leaned down to place a small kiss on them and ran one finger down her jaw line.

"Take my hand." Bella said quietly. Bella's hand closed over his. He watched as she reached forward and placed a her hand to Ryan's forehead.

"You'll feel a jolt and when you do let go and let yourself fall." Edward gave him a small nod his eyes filled with worry he was trying hard to hide. He gave bella a nod and Bella turned back towards Ryan and a large swirl of blue went from Bella's hand and into Ryan skin. Kider felt as though electricity was going up his arm and his legs were being pulled so he released Bella's hand and he was falling.

He tried to control the spinning of his head. All he saw was light as he faced up ward. He flipped himself over. The walls were charred as if a massive blast of fire had come through this narrow passage way he was now free falling down. Then their was masses of black ivy all twisting up the wall like huge hungry snakes. Falling around him were tiny crystal like snow only larger. He turned his face up. Instead of the bright light he had just left, the entire top was mirror broken in almost every place and the shards were falling around him. He looked at his exposed arms blood was running down them in several places. _He could bleed? _

He looked down and below him were dozens of teddy bears the size of cars each of them missing their eyes and some missing legs or arms. Kider swallowed as he fell in the mound of fluff only to find that the mirror shards had collected down here and cut into every bit of exposed skin. He chambered quickly off and fell to the ground. Above him were hundreds of dolls on shelves to the sky which was a dark murky grey. All the dolls were staring at him with wide blue eyes. The floor was made of a plushy pink carpeting which he imidiatly recognized. As he walked the dolls eyes fallowed him. With each step he took he felt that he got no further. He looked up to see there were no longer shelf after shelf of dolls but of books. _Fairy tales... _

They began to fall upon him. Kider ran as fast as he could. And as they fell behind him they each opened onto the certain page where the mother or father passed away. Once he was finally out of reach of the books he at the top of a slide but he couldn't see where it ended. He closed his eyes and pushed himself forward. His body began to slide through the tunnel. The tunnel began to flash with memories pasted upon the walls.

"Ryan look at the camera!" A man Kider assumed to be her father snapped a picture of four year old who was sitting in her mothers lap.

"And they lived happily ever after." Ryan's father held her in his lap as he closed the book Ryan smiled up at him.

"Mommy where's daddy?" Ryan asked sitting on the stoop where her mom came and scooped her into her arms tears in her eyes.

The next was just Ryan staring down at a tomb stone.

_**Stephan Hastings **_

_**Beloved Husband, Father and Friend. **_

_**He will not be forgotten**_

_**1949 - 1995 **_

Then a light came threw and he fell out the other side. He was in a grave yard now a very vast grave yard. He began to pick his way through searching for what he knew would be here. The grass was black and all the tombstones were stark white. Then somthing caught his eyes.

_**Kider **_

_**Beloved Baby sitter and Best Friend**_

_**He will be forever loved and forever mourned**_

_**1863-1995**_

He had to bite back a gasp. He wasn't dead... Well he was techiniquly... But... Then he heard a voice as sweet as powdered sugar.

"Cinderella dressed in yella wanted to go and kiss a fella how many fellas did she kiss? One, two, three, four..." Kider ran towards the voice. And there under a willow tree was five year old Ryan skipping over a black rope in a small black velvet dress and her blonde ringlets were stark white. Just like the tomb stones...

"Twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen..." Kider walked towards her only to be stormed by one of the tombstones bearing and angel grabbed his shoulder.

"Ryan!' A mans voice called.

"Daddy!" She called gleefully dropping the rope and jumping into the mans arms.

"How are you princess?" He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Good daddy where did you go?" She asked cocking her head to the side her smile blissful as her mother came up behind her and stroked her hair.

"To town with Kider to get you some ice cream." He saw himself walk up and kiss her on the cheek before hand her a huge bowl of ice cream over flowing with chocolate covered cherries.

"Come we can share." She jumped from her fathers arms and going to sit under the willow tree. Patting the ground. The other Kider lifted her into his lap as her father and mother sat side by side holding hands. Her father pulled out a large black book with snow white pages and clean Ryan esse script and began to read.

"Once upon a time..."

Kider tried to go forward again to retrieve Ryan. But the angel pulled him back again and threw him to the floor. Its eyes turned midnight black..

"What you seek can not be found here." It snapped.

"Where then!" Kider growled.

"There of course..." It pointed its staff to the Black and white forest.

"Right..." He took one look at the happy family. Ryan's pink colored eyes gleamed with happiness. He began to walk towards the forest one step at a time.

"_I will find what I seek... Have no doubts Ryan... I will find you." _

**REVIEW AND YOU GET THE NEXT ONE WITHIN THE HOUR oh and tell me how u like the imagination of Ryan's mind and where this is going... **


	52. Dreams and Reality

As he walked amongst the trees he could hear nothing. Absolute crystal clear silence. It was maddening. He began to try and hum to himself but the sound was eerie. So instead he decided to just look ahead. And then he looked up to see something that made his new formed blood run cold. Hanging from each tree was a person. He only recognized a few. Nira, Emily, Danielle, Timmy, Matt, and Kyle. And sitting on a stump beneath the hanging corpses was what seemed to be Ryan. Her skin was pale and ashen her grey eyes void of emotions. She wore long exsacutioners robe and her hair back in a pony tale. She had a grey book in her hands and then finally lifted her head to look at him.

"Sad isn't it?" She said quietly making no movements.

"Ryan?" He said warily approaching her.

"No Kider." She frowned. A large black crow came and landed on her shoulder. "I am not Ryan."

"Do you know where she is?" He said angrily.

"Isn't it more polite to ask who I am first?" tears trailed down the girls face.

"Your part of her imagination I don't care who you are!" He growled.

"Then I suppose I cant make you care for me... Nobody does..." More tears fell from her eyes.

"Fine who are you." He sighed.

"I cant tel you that..."

"Then why'd you- I don't care just tell me where Ryan is!" He went to grab for her shoulder but she was gone.

"You shouldn't have done that." The voice sobbed. He lifted his head to see the corpses lift their heads. Their eyes the same eerie gray.

"Oh my god." Kider gasped and he began to run away from them. But they were upon him to quickly scratching him with their overly long dead nails. "No!" He had never felt so venerable in his life. And then he fell. The bodies fell with him still trying to get at him one gripped his leg and he kicked it off. Nira shot herself from the red wall hitting him hard in the stomach. The wind was knocked out of him as his body careened down ward.

He finally hit the ground landing on all the dead on moving bodies. He scrambled off of them and he was shaking. And now he was... In her bedroom but it was as he had never seen it. There on the bed was Ryan looking about thirteen or so. Her covers were pulled up to her neck she looked around with crazed yellow eyes. Suddenly the door opened ever so slightly. A man walked in with dark brown hair and darker colored skin and a mustache. He crept closer to Ryan's bed and she held Joey tighter in her small hands. The man came and sat on the side of her bed pulled the covers down. She was wearing boxer shorts and a tank top.

"Hello Ryan." He whispered to her. She swallowed and stared up at him. "Aren't you going to say hello to me?" She shook her head her eyes searching for an escape. "That's kinda rude you know." He placed his hand on her knee. Kider's hands clenched into fists so hard it pursed the skin. "Were going to have some fun okay?"

"N-no." she said quietly.

"What was that Ryan I couldn't hear you." He grinned maliciously.

"I-I said no..." She bit down on her lower lip. He slid his hand up to her thigh caressing the skin. Kider wanted to kill the man. "Please." She whimpered.

"Please what Ryan?" He muttered stroking her hair with his large fingers.

"P-please don't." She begged.

"But Ryan I love you. Don't you love me?" He said leaning in.

"No I love Kider." She whimpered. "KIDER!" She screamed. He jumped back. They heard footsteps and Ryan's Aunt walked through the door in a skeezy bath robe.

"What's going on?" She asked looking from the man to Ryan and back.

"She was having a nightmare so I came in to check on her isn't that right Ryan." When her aunt turned to Ryan he gave a hard threatening glare at the young girl.

"Yeah..." Ryan put her head back down on the pillow.

"Okay come to bed Max." Her aunt smiled taking the mans hand. Ryan then began to cry softly holding Joey to her like a life line the other hand around her necklace. Kider looked at the girl and began to walk toward the door. When it opened he was in what seemed to be dungeon with but on further examination he realized it to be a psychiatrists office with a bunch of medications lining the draws and a couch for patients. Every thing was red or made of steel and the floor had scratch marks all along it. Then he saw chained against the back wall was Ryan. Her hair was the same sunshine honey color and her skin was its normal pale and her lips were full and pink. She wore a straight straight jacket and her face was against the wall as she struggled to get loose.

"Ryan?"

"Kider oh thank god!" She exclaimed.

"Don't worry Ryan I'm getting you out of here!" He exclaimed running forward. Taking the huge key and scissors. He cut the straps quickly and then used the key to unlock her shackles. Once she fell to the ground and the straight jacket fell away she started up at him with a dangerous glint in her eyes. Her blood red rage filled eyes.

"Thank you Kider." She growled. Then she launched herself. She began beating on him jamming punching him in the face probably breaking his jaw. Then she lifted up his head before slamming it back down on the wood. His head reverberated with a sickening crash. He groaned but suddenly the weight was lifted off of him again. Three doctors held her against the wall and began to strap her back into the straight jacket. They chained her hands back up the wall and one doctor brought a syringe.

"NO! No!" She began struggling more. "Please don't! Please don't it hurts! PLEASE!" And with that last cry he saw the exit and ran for it as fast as he could holding his jaw. He wrenched the door open.

He sprinted quickly pictures of Ryan flashed before his eyes. Her graduating middle school. Her getting her first puppy. Her at her mother funeral. All of them going past him at a dizzying speed. A long jagged narrow staircase was before him. On each stair was a word.

_Happiness_

_Depression_

_Fear _

_Rage _

_Bravery _

_Kindness_

_Guilt_

_Common Sense_

They were reappeared over and over again the pace getting faster and faster as he climbed he looked down and on all the walls surrounding the stairs with poems and lyrics written on them in cracks in various places falling down toward the ground. He finally reached the top and wrenched open the blue door. In the room the gentle music of the beatles filled his ears. The room was made up of beautiful drawing but they were all alive. The pained faun jumped gracefully over a hedge and a small golden retriever even twitched in its sleep. And sitting there in a throne of royal blue velvet was a sobbing little girl with messy sunshine girl clothes and a purple dress with an indigo belt tied around the waist. She had her face and her knees and her body shook with each tiny sound \that escaped her perfect pink lips. Kider walked forward slowly and kneeled before her.

"Ryan?" He whispered. She lifted her tear stained face her tired blue eyes stared at him.

"I miss my mommy." She whimpered. "I want my daddy back. I want to stop feeling so sad all the time. I want to be a able to sleep at night. I hate trying so hard to just get through a day. I just want to be happy. Is that so much to ask?." She sobbed. "I don't want to wake up. Because when I dream. Your with me and you love me. So are my mommy and daddy. I don't have to pretend to fit in... Please don't make me go back." She wrapped her little arms around his neck.

"Ryan I'm here and I do love you. I love you so much." He held her close.

"Please Kider." She cried. "Just let me die."

"No Ryan there are other options." Kider said forcefully.

"Like what?" She asked falling back into the seat.

"Silly little girl, we can go some where else. We can be together just you and me but please don't give up Ryan." He sobbed holding her face in his hands.

"My silly angry angel." She pressed her face into his chest. "I'll be happy... If I'm with you... But we gots to go's now." She said jumping off her thrown. She ran on her tiny legs back down the stairs. Kider was hot on her trail. Ryan flung open the door to the dungeon. Red Eye Ryan looked over her shoulder at little Ryan. And her eyes became soft and se shrank down smaller and small until she was the real Ryan's size.

She came foward to her they touched hands and Red eyed Ryan was gone in a red flash. Ryan's eyes flashed red before cooling and turning blue. She ran out the back door through to her bed room. She touched yellow eyed Ryan's shoulder until she two was gone inside Ryan. The room turned to the room Kider had found her in tiny dwarf table included. She sprinted out that door and waiting for her their was Grey eyed Ryan and Pink Eyed Ryan they both touched her shoulder and disappeared.

"Ready Kider?" She asked her eyes glinting with childish amusement.

"For?" He asked.

"This." She grinned flicking her finger at the opening. It opened wide and there at the top was the bright light. "Take my hand." She smiled. Kider placed his hand in her tiny grasp. Wings sprouted from both their backs and they began to lift from the round toward the glowing light. Ryan gave Kider one more blinding smile. "See you on the other side." The light flashed around them and they were gone.

Ryan jolted from sleep. She looked around her room. Her heart was thrumming loudly in her chest. She clutched Joey close to her. She surveyed her room everything seemed to be in order. Big pink shag rug. Tiny dwarf table, Rocking horse, collection of Disney Tapes, Her lavender dress handing on the door nob. She ran a hand through her hair.

_What a strange dream..._She thought to herself. She laid her head back down on her pillow and snuggled back down into her pillow. Timmy and her were going to be watching Dracula tomorrow and she needed to be well rested at best. She could not get over how real that dream felt... Kider, Seth, Edward, Nira, Emily, Danni... They all seemed real to. And she couldnt get over how pretty she looked in her dream she almost giggled at the thought. And as she closed her eyes she slid into her normal sleeping position.

_One hand around Joey and the other up clutching her make shift Rudy Ring necklace... _

**THE END **

AN/ Well that's it people... Tell me what you think... And tell me if their should be a sequel... Im so sure though... BUT REVIEW


	53. The Ending Exsplanation

_**Hello adoring public Demons lolita back :) Did you miss me? Lmao. You couldnt considering I just posted last night. A lot of you say you A) Are unhappy with the ending B) Don't really understand it C) Think it was all a dream. OR D) All of the above. So im here to clear it up as much as I can :) **_

"Ryan?" He whispered. She lifted her tear stained face her tired blue eyes stared at him.

"I miss my mommy." She whimpered. "I want my daddy back. I want to stop feeling so sad all the time. I want to be a able to sleep at night. I hate trying so hard to just get through a day. I just want to be happy. Is that so much to ask?." She sobbed. "I don't want to wake up. Because when I dream. Your with me and you love me. So are my mommy and daddy. I don't have to pretend to fit in... Please don't make me go back." She wrapped her little arms around his neck. **(This is to show that inside of Ryan's big tough girl additude is a broken little girl in mind body and soul) **

"Ryan I'm here and I do love you. I love you so much." He held her close.

"Please Kider." She cried. "Just let me die." **(She doesn't want to have to deal with reality again)**

"No Ryan there are other options." Kider said forcefully.

"Like what?" She asked falling back into the seat.

"Silly little girl, we can go some where else. We can be together just you and me but please don't give up Ryan." He sobbed holding her face in his hands.

"My silly angry angel." She pressed her face into his chest. "I'll be happy... If I'm with you... But we gots to go's now." She said jumping off her thrown. She ran on her tiny legs back down the stairs. Kider was hot on her trail. Ryan flung open the door to the dungeon. Red Eye Ryan looked over her shoulder at little Ryan. And her eyes became soft and se shrank down smaller and small until she was the real Ryan's size. **(Red Eye Ryan AKA Rage is shown in a teenagers body because Ryan's Rage grew with her but she held it in by medications and other things and when Kider released it, it took full force.)**

She came foward to her they touched hands and Red eyed Ryan was gone in a red flash. Ryan's eyes flashed red before cooling and turning blue. **(This is Rage joining Ryans emotional pool making her one)** She ran out the back door through to her bed room. She touched yellow eyed Ryan's shoulder until she two was gone inside Ryan. **(Yellow Eyed Ryan was fear and was captured in a moment of unadulterated terror.)** The room turned to the room Kider had found her in tiny dwarf table included. She sprinted out that door and waiting for her their was Grey eyed **(Grey Eyed Raven was Depression. The hangings friends and her 11 year old state showed her state of most depression right after her mom died and she felt as if she were killing her friends because soon they became depressed as well) **Ryan and Pink Eyed Ryan **(Happiness was kept in a place of perfection but she could only be with them in the grave yard so that is where Happy Ryan lied)** they both touched her shoulder and disappeared.

"Ready Kider?" She asked her eyes glinting with childish amusement.

"For?" He asked.

"This." She grinned flicking her finger at the opening. It opened wide and there at the top was the bright light. "Take my hand." She smiled. Kider placed his hand in her tiny grasp. Wings sprouted from both their backs and they began to lift from the round toward the glowing light. Ryan gave Kider one more blinding smile. "See you on the other side." The light flashed around them and they were gone.

Ryan jolted from sleep. She looked around her room. Her heart was thrumming loudly in her chest. She clutched Joey close to her. She surveyed her room everything seemed to be in order. Big pink shag rug. Tiny dwarf table, Rocking horse, collection of Disney Tapes, Her lavender dress handing on the door nob. **(ALL of this was said to make you realize Ryan is 5 years old again and has never met kider!)** She ran a hand through her hair.

_What a strange dream..._She thought to herself. She laid her head back down on her pillow and snuggled back down into her pillow. Timmy and her were going to be watching Dracula tomorrow and she needed to be well rested at best. She could not get over how real that dream felt... Kider, Seth, Edward, Nira, Emily, Danni... They all seemed real to. And she couldn't get over how pretty she looked in her dream she almost giggled at the thought. And as she closed her eyes she slid into her normal sleeping position.

_One hand around Joey and the other up clutching her make shift Ruby Ring necklace... _

_**(But if all of this was dream how could she have Kider's Ruby Ring around her neck??)**_

_I HOPE That cleared things up for you some what if not write me a review and ask me specific questions! And I __**will**__ answer them as best I can! - Demons Lolita :) _


	54. Silly Little Girl 2

_September 3__rd__ 2009 _

_Dear Diary, _

_Just another summer here and gone. Where does the time go? Oh right life guarding. So its my last year of high school and wouldn't you know I still don't know what I want to do with my life? But how does one just make that decision and choose the right classes for themselves? I think I might want to be an art major but that's a really competitive field but then again so is being a music major. So here are my options as I see it I go for what I want and take the risk of ending up a washed out talent less slob or a artistic master mind like Picasso. Or I reach for the stares and attempt to get into Juliard and take the chance to have my dreams crushed. But then that's what dreams are aren't they? Something to reach for? So what the hell I'll go for and even if I don't reach it no one can say I didn't try my ass off. And mommy says that's all that matters and I've never doubted her before why start now? See you don't have a rational response to that do you? Thought not. :) Nira says she wants to be a Spanish teacher because she's already fluent. I guess we see she wont be reaching for the stars any time soon. _

_Have you ever gotten the feeling like something phenomenal was going to happen? Something other worldly? And no I don't believe I'm physic or any thing nor do I practice ancient voodoo but I can't shake the feeling. And lately I keep getting the feeling I'm being watched... Like when Im walking home from the pool, or going out for my morning run, even when I'm in the shower... Am I going crazy or what? And... I've been having... The dream... Again. Not all of it just snippets... So tonight because I REALLY need to get some sleep Im going to take a shower read a chapter or two of Through The Looking Glass and pop one of those really old sleeping med's and go out cold. I know they have side effect but screw it I need sleep and I really don't want to think about what Ill look like if I don't get in at least six hours..._

_Xoxo Wish me Luck Ryan :) _

Ryan sighed, and closed her lap top putting it under her bed and walking across to her bathroom. She began to removed her clothes, and lit some scented candles around trying to calm her already stressed nerves. She knew it was stupid to be stressed in her twelfth year of going to the same high school, but with every thing being so freaky lately she couldn't help it. She needed her sore swimmers muscles, and poured vanilla scented bubbles in with the water. She un-clipped her necklace and placed it on her jewelry hanger. She released her mane of warm golden colored hair lighter from the constant sunshine. Her face was bright red and it was peeling slightly in certain placed. She grimaced, dropping her panties in the hamper and jumping into the water being sure to scrub her face with the moisturizer. She reached over and turned on a cd of soothing Disney melodies and sank into the bubbles. She rolled her neck, letting the water work its magic. She sighed when suddenly the door squeaked. She hadn't even remembered leaving it open.

"Hello?" She called quietly. "Mom?" Then she remembered it was Wednesday and she wouldn't be home until late. She held up her hair, and wrapped a towel around her self. She walked forward peeking her head out, she walked slowly down the hall and down the stairwell. Nothing or should she say nothing was there. She began to walk bath too her bath tub but as she peeked in her room she noticed the window open and she was positive she had kept it closed to keep the AC in. Her stomach dropped but being brave she walked over and slammed it shut. She walked quickly back to the bath room locking the door. She shook her head; before jumping back into the water and turning up the music a bit louder. 

AN/ OKAY This is the first chapter of the sequel tell me how u like this one... If you like it Ill write the sequel if not we'll just live and let live. Oh and yes this will be under M instead of T just in case you were wondering.


	55. Silly Little Senior

Okay every one the sequel is officially out under the name **Silly Little Senior**. REMEMBER VIEWER DISCRETION ADVISED. It will be M and I don't want to be held responsibly for a 8 year old girl learning things she should be yet. I mean my sisters ex trashed my child hood Disney movies!


	56. REMIX

_I finally realized WHY I couldn't right the sequel! _

_It was because I was so unhappy about how the first one turned out_

_SO here today I present to you _

_Silly Little Girl_

_The way it was meant to be_

_I hope I can fallow through and give you the story I wanted_

_I'll also try to update periodically_

_AND_

_YES_

_Were going all the way back to the fifth chapter where I made the heinous decision to have Kider leave _

_Lets hope it goes right this time around =]_

**Back and happier then ever - **_Demons Lolita :)_


	57. Chapter 57

I've decided, reviving Silly little girl isn't and option so I've decided to start on another OC story that will hopefully be just as popular as my last =} I mean you never know. So I'm here to say goodbye to all you lovely people and to Silly Little Girl, Silly Little Senior, Silly Little Girl the revised addition. I'm also saying my good bye to Ryan and Kider though I love them dearly their time in my heart is waning. So here I am to do the honors…

_Here lies Ryan Lunar Hastings and Kider Damian Sabbath. Though Kider was always technically dead I've decide to rip him apart and burn the pieces… I'm sorry for that. (BTW for those who don't know I have super strength) As for Ryan in all technicalities she was too young to die. I'm sorry about that too. We have loved and we shall miss thy. :'(_

Out with the old and in with the new. If you feel like going on an adventure with me I'm prepared to take you free of charge. But if you feel like sending cookies those are always welcome. (Yes I'm a fat ass, I know, no need to tell me. GOD!)

So with out further ado here is my new pride and joy.

Seth. Dear sweet, gentle, susceptible, Seth. With the arrival of a new all of La Push is on high alert. The Cullen's are nervous and Jacob is having a hissy fit. Seth is ready and raring to go kick some blood sucker booty that is until he meets one of the youngest coven members. Bane. Bane is the complete opposite to his angelic features. Taught by his coven nothing but death and destruction, he knows no warmth. Can Seth really truly be that heat, and when it comes down to it can he really keep his promises? (Slash and for those who don't know what that means, it mean a boy in love with another boy.)

I SUCK AT SUMMERYS! The actual story will have a better summery, I swear. But that's the basic gist. If you can give me another chance, if the story goes against your morals… Then I guess… You can't read it… I hope to see you in my mental safari car/ space ship/ submarine =]


	58. Chapter 58

OOOOkay lovely people! I'm here just to let you know the first chapter of my new story **Wolfbane** is in! Its starts of with the longest chapter I've ever written but I just couldn't stop the characters are so addicting. The story will be slightly sad and the lover's relationship isn't always so loving but I can assure you that they are one of my favorite pairings so far and we haven't even gotten into the lovey stuff ;) BTW you might see some of you others characters turn up if you know what I mean ;) I am hoping to be seeing you and you can find the story on my **author page **or you can just look it up in the little **search section**.

- Demons Lolita =]


End file.
